Serial Killer
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan est protecteur envers son petit frère Hiro, c pour ça qu'il n'aime pas Sakura, la nouvel nourrice du petit. Malgré lé préjugé quil a sur elle, il devra lui faire confiance car elle seul peu le sauvé après le meurtre de sa mère par d serials killer
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: new mission

Dans la nuit noir de la Chine, un homme d'une carrure imposante courait, son expression de peur détruisait l'image que son physique lui donnait: un homme fort que rien n'effrayait! Il regarda derrière lui sans s'arrêter de courir, son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé, il se fatiguait mais il ne devait surtout pas ralentir la cadence sauf s'il voulait mourir. Personne n'était derrière lui pourtant, il tourna rapidement dans une ruelle déserte. Il ouvrit une porte qui appartenait à un immeuble miteux et y pénétra, il pesta contre tous ses escaliers lorsqu'il les monta en courant. Au cinquième étage il s'arrêta, sortit ses clefs et entra dans l'appartement misérable, il referma la porte derrière lui et il s'accota dessus le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se décolla ensuite de la porte pour aller dans sa chambre, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, il sortit un pistolet chargé et le garda en main Il entendit un bruit à la porte d'entrer. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, l'arme en main, prête à faire feu. Le bruit s'arrêta et l'homme stoppa son avancé Il était aux aguets. Soudain la porte s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière, une silhouette se dessinait à travers le cadre de la porte, elle avançait lentement mais sûrement. L'homme fit feu mais la personne à qui les balles étaient destiné se mit à courir et les évita ainsi. Elle entra dans l'appartement et donna un coup de coude dans la nuque de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol, évanouit. La personne se retourna alors vers lui et sortit son propre pistolet et tira trois balles dans le corps de sa victime. Il partit ensuite tranquillement

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! Eriol arrête pas de m'embêter!! S'écria un bambin.

Il était dans un salon qui semblait très coûteux, cet enfant était un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq. Il était terriblement mignon, il avait de magnifique yeux bleu et des cheveux noirs de geais qu'il tenait de sa vénérable mère qui le regardait en se moment même avec un sourire. Elle avait le teint pâle comme de la porcelaine se qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux gris Elle était belle elle aussi.

- Voyons Hiro, tu sais bien qu'Eriol fait ça pour s'amuser.

- Mais moi sa m'amuse pas! Il est méchant Eriol!

- Et je mange les enfants aussi! Dit Eriol en entrant dans la pièce.

Eriol ressemblait étrangement à son petit cousin, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu mais il portait des lunettes rondes qui lui donnait un air à la fois sérieux et mystérieux, il venait d'avoir ses dix-huit ans cette semaine. Il était suivit d'un jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux chocolat dont certaines mèches rebelles tombaient sur ses yeux ambrés. Il avait la peau légèrement hâlé, de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce c'était sans aucun doute lui le plus beau. Il dégageait un charme fou et un tel charisme que s'en était presque effrayant.

- Grand frère Shaolan!

Le jeune homme sourit à son petit frère qui allait immédiatement vers lui pour se protégé d'Eriol. Shaolan sourit puis il regarda Hiro.

- Tu sais Hiro, pour te venger d'Eriol tu pourrais

Il se baissa et dit la suite de la phrase à son petit frère en chuchotant pour que son cousin ne se doute de rien. Yelan regarda en souriant son fils passer d'un visage curieux à un visage souriant: il aimait bien le plan de Shaolan. Eriol quand à lui faisait semblant d'être inquiet bien qu'intérieurement il riait de cette scène, surtout de se petit bout de choux qui n'aimait pas se faire battre. Yelan observa son fils aîné, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas aimé se qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

- J'ai décidé de prendre un nourrice pour Hiro.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce sous le choc de l'annonce, Shaolan fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils devraient engagé une nourrice pour Hiro!

- Ho non! Pas une vieille peau toute moche, maman!! S'écria le petit concerné

- C'est inutile d'en prendre une. On s'est toujours débrouillé avant pour s'occupé de Hiro et il n'y a jamais eu de problème. Dit Shaolan.

- Sauf que tu commences la fac demain et que tu n'auras plus le temps pour t'occuper de ton petit frère car en plus de tes cours et de tes devoirs je me chargerais de

t'inculqué les notions pour reprendre l'entreprise. Nous serons tous occupé, Eriol ne pourra pas le garder non plus à cause de sa fac de médecine.

- Mais Hiro est grand! Je suis sûr que je pourrais aller le reprendre à l'école tout les jours!

- Sa suffit Shaolan! J'ai pris ma décision Et j'ai d'ailleurs engagé une nourrice.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda Eriol, curieux de savoir.

- Je ne la connais pas, c'est une élève de Sur Kanata.

- Génial une none! Ironisa Shaolan.

Yelan fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu mais elle lança un regard froid à son aîné. Se dernier soutenait son regard, il n'appréciait pas la décision de sa mère mais il

ne pouvait rien faire contre. La seule chose qu'il pourra faire est d'induire cette femme en erreur jusqu'à se que sa mère la renvoie.

- Elle arrive aujourd'hui, pour les formalités, déclara Yelan. Je ne vous demande pas d'aller la voir mais si c'est le cas je veux que vous soyez gentil.

- Bien sûr! Dit Shaolan avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tomoyo!! Viens vite!! Je dois te dire un truc!!

Une jeune fille aux pétillants yeux verts émeraude courait dans un internat, elle avait de long cheveux miel qui lui arrivaient à la taille, une taille svelte Elle était tout simplement très belle. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une chambre avec fracas et en faisant ainsi sursauter une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthystes. Elle avait une beauté froide mais tout aussi belle que son amie.

- Sakura! N'entre pas comme ça! Tu m'as fais peur! De quoi veux-tu me parler?

- J'ai été convoquer par les surs et pour une fois j'ai une bonne mission! Je dois garder un enfant! Je vais y aller tout de suite parce que j'ai des papiers à signer.

- C'est génial ma chérie! Tu me raconteras dès que tu reviendras!

- Oui! A tout à l'heure!

Sakura partit en courant de la maison, à dix huit ans elle était encore vive comme une enfant. Elle semblait heureuse même si la vie n'avait toujours été juste avec elle.

Elle alla au garage, les surs lui avaient dit de prendre le bus mais pourquoi prendre le bus alors qu'elle possédait une magnifique moto? Elle se l'était acheter dès ses seize ans avec l'argent qu'elle gagnait en travaillant. Les surs avaient faillit avoir une attaque quand elle était revenu sur sa superbe moto noir. Elle l'enfourcha et sortit rapidement de la cour ou l'on pouvait voir l'église à quelques mètres. Après une demi-heure, Sakura arriva devant un gigantesque manoir, elle regarda la plaque en or à côté du portail "Li". Elle ne s'était pas trompé.

- _Ils doivent être sacrément riche pour avoir une maison pareille! Quand j'aurais finis de remboursé les surs je m'en achèterais une! Mais plus petite puisque je suis toute seule!_

Elle sonna et elle remarqua une caméra bouger pour finalement s'arrêter sur elle.

- Vous êtes? Demanda une voix sortant de nul part.

- Sakura Kinomoto, je viens de la part de sur Hanata.

- Entrez.

Le portail s'ouvrit et elle s'avança avec sa moto qu'elle posa contre le mur intérieur de la clôture. Le jardin était magnifique, il y avait plusieurs variétés de fleurs et d'arbres. Sakura se dirigea vers la maison, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine. Il était souriant et son visage inspirait la confiance et la tranquillité.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, entrez, je vous prie.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyez! Je m'appel Sakura!

- Je suis Wei, le majordome des Li. Dame Yelan vous attend au salon.

Sakura suivit le vieil homme jusqu'à un salon ou crépitait doucement un feu dans une cheminée. La jeune fille fut immédiatement impressionné par le charisme de la femme qui était assise dans un fauteuil et qui l'étudiait du regard. Elle lui sourit doucement et Sakura lui répondit.

- Asseyez vous jeune fille. Je suis Yelan Li, la maîtresse de cette maison. C'est mon petit garçon que vous allez garder.

- Bien

- Quel âge avez-vous?

- Dix huit ans, madame.

- Vous êtes jeune Vous ne faites pas d'étude?

- Ho si j'en fais mais par correspondance, c'est beaucoup plus simple. Je peux travaillé en même temps comme ça!

- Sur Hanata m'a fait une éloge quant à votre travail, j'espère que vous serez aussi efficace ici. Mon fils est un peu chahuteur.

- C'est normal, si j'ai bien compris il a cinq ans et je crois que j'étais pire que lui à cet age!

Yelan sourit, elle appréciait cette petite! Elle lui montra les papiers sur la table, Sakura compris, elle prit un stylo et commença à lire les pages du contrat même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix: elle devait accepter. A la fin elle signa sous le regard ravi de la maîtresse des lieux.

- Vous commencerez demain. Je vous préviens, Hiro n'a apprit qu'aujourd'hui qu'il aurait une nourrice, il risque d'être assez froid.

- C'est pas grave! Il sera bien obligé de me parler un jour! Bon eh bien au revoir!

Sakura se leva sans un regard pour Yelan, elle sortit de la maison sans que Wei ne lui ai ouvert la porte: il était actuellement dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. La jeune fille grimpa sur sa moto et fila vers l'internat ou elle vivait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: animosité

Eriol et Hiro entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de Shaolan qui était allongé sur son lit. Ils étaient essoufflés et surpris. Shaolan se redressa et les regarda, ils essayèrent de reprendre leur respiration le plus vite possible pour annoncer une nouvelle pressante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea le jeune Chinois.

- Ma nourricec'est pas une vieille peau toute ridée et pleine de boutons qui piquent!! Sexclama Hiro.

- Elle est super canon! Elle est super mignonne! Et elle a notre âge! Je sens que je vais venir plus souvent chez toi cousin!

- Mouais Tant qu'elle sera là. Et puis si elle est jeune elle ne doit pas avoir énormément d'expérience En plus, elle ne prend sûrement pas de cours. Grommela Shaolan.

- En fait, elle en a mais en correspondance, expliqua Eriol.

Shaolan ne supportait toujours pas l'idée qu'une autre personne puisse venir ici pour s'occuper de Hiro! Que cette fille n'espère même pas qu'il lui parle gentiment, il

ne lui prêterait aucune intention. Et si jamais elle osait faire du mal à son petit frère elle ne se reconnaîtrait plus lorsqu'elle se verrait dans un miroir!!

- Et tu sais comment elle est venue!! S'exclama Hiro. En moto!!

- Elle ne fait pas vraiment none d'ailleurs, ajouta Eriol.

- Je m'en fiche!

- Bientôt je pense que tu t'en soucieras, Shaolan, dit Yelan en entrant dans la pièce. Je compte la faire vivre ici.

- QUOI!! S'écria le jeune homme.

- Elle vit en internat, elle pourrait aussi bien vivre ici. Se serait beaucoup plus pratique avec Hiro Lorsqu'elle s'achètera une maison, ce qui ne tardera pas trop si

j'ai bien compris, elle partira.

- Pourquoi elle devrait vivre ici!?

- Si tu vivais en internat tu ne préfèrerais pas habiter dans une maison comme la notre? Je lui laisserais le choix mais il y a de grande chance qu'elle vive ici.

Sur ces paroles, Yelan se leva et sortit de la chambre de son fils aîné. Il espérait de tout cur que cette fille refuse la proposition de sa mère! Et qu'elle ne supporte

pas Hiro! Mais son petit frère était tellement mignon que personne ne pouvait lui résister, même pas lui alors qu'il était connu pour sa froideur! Il soupira.

Sakura et Tomoyo étaient assises sur le lit de Sakura, cette dernière venait de raconter comment c'était déroulé ça visite chez les Li à une Tomoyo sous le charme. Elle était heureuse pour sa meilleure amie qui d'habitude avait des missions beaucoup moins reluisante et en était à chaque fois très affecté. Elles souhaitaient plus que tout quitter cette prison remplit de dévote n'étant pas sincère.

- C'est génial ma chérie! Ça va te changer de tes précédentes missions! Mais tu penses que tu sauras t'occuper d'un enfant de cinq ans? Senquit Tomoyo.

- Bien sûr! C'est pas si compliquer que ça! Et au pire je le cloue sur le toit s'il n'est pas sage!

- J'espère qu'il sera sage alors! Rit Tomoyo.

- Tu sais, avec cette mission j'aurais sûrement assez pour rembourser les surs en intégralité! Je pourrais me prendre une maison avec ce qu'il me reste Tu

voudras bien vivre avec moi?

- Je ne vais pas profiter de toi!

- Mais c'est moi qui le veux! J'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi! On se connaît depuis notre naissance, si t'es plus là qu'est-ce que je ferais?

Tomoyo sourit puis prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'une mission et j'aurais fini On se prendra une maison ensemble! Sauf si on rencontre le prince charmant et qu'on décide de vivre avec!

- ça m'étonnerait! Fit Sakura.

- On ne sait jamais ma Sa-chan! On ne sait jamais!

Le lendemain matin, Tomoyo secoua sa camarade de chambre pour qu'elle se réveille. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient la jeune fille avait essayé plusieurs méthodes mais la secouer comme un prunier était le meilleur moyen. Sakura se réveilla donc sous les secousses de Tomoyo.

- C'est l'heure! Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant tu ne seras pas à l'heure pour ton travail!

- Merci Tomoyo

Sakura se leva lentement de son lit puis elle se prépara, elle allait s'asseoir pour prendre un petit déjeuné mais elle vit l'heure.

- JE SUIS EN RETARD!!

Elle sortit en courant de la maison pour aller au garage enfourcher sa moto et partir à toute vitesse sous le regard souriant de Tomoyo. En grillant quelques feux rouges et quelques stops, Sakura arriva à l'heure. Wei l'attendait devant le portail et lui sourit.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Sakura, je vais vous guidé au garage pour que vous puissiez y déposé votre véhicule.

- Tutoyez moi je vous en prie!

- Uniquement si c'est réciproque.

- D'accord! Sourit Sakura.

Le majordome conduisit la jeune fille dans le garage ou était disposé plusieurs véhicules mais aucunes motos Puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Wei amena Sakura dans la cuisine.

- Je dois préparer le petit déjeuner des garçons en veux-tu?

Un énorme gargouillement répondit à la place de la jeune fille qui rougit de honte sous le rire du vieil homme. Après cinq minutes les trois garçons de la maison entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Wei! Dit Shaolan en ignorant royalement Sakura.

- Bonjour Wei Bonjour madame Salua Hiro.

Sakura sourit à Hiro qui semblait légèrement intimidé devant elle.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Hiro, je m'appel Sakura.

- Eh bien bonjour mademoiselle Sakura. Sourit Eriol.

Eriol ajouta à son salut un baise main, la jeune fille rougit doucement: jamais personne ne lui avait fait quelque chose de se genre auparavant.

- Je m'appel Eriol, continua le jeune homme. Le garçon que vous voyez là s'appel Shaolan, c'est le grand frère de Hiro et mon cousin.

- Enchanté.

Shaolan but son verre de jus d'orange sans accorder un regard pour la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils.

- Décidément, les bonnes manières ne sont pas inculquées partout. Fit remarquer Sakura.

Le jeune homme serra les poings et Eriol vint prendre les mains de Sakura dans les siennes. Elle était particulièrement surprise du comportement du jeune européen.

- Bravo! Vous devez être la seule fille qui a osé répondre à Shaolan!

- Grand frère fait peur aux autres filles, ou elles trouvaient trop beaux alors elles disent rien, ajouta Hiro avec un sourire.

- Il n'est pas très effrayant et il tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Ces filles écoutent trop leurs hormones c'est tout Dit Sakura avec indifférence.

- Tiens Sakura. Dit Wei en posant une assiette de pan cakes devant elle.

- Merci Wei!

Elle attaqua son petit déjeuner avec appétit et sous les regards des trois garçons. Eriol souriait en pensant que cette fille était géniale pour ne pas tomber raide dingue de Shaolan dès le premier regard. Hiro la trouvait tellement belle et gentille qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher ses yeux d'elle et Shaolan lui il avait un air furieux! Il ne la supportait pas!

- _Qui est cette fille pour dire ça de moi!? Elle n'est rien! Si elle est là c'est uniquement grâce à ma mère!_

Yelan entra à son tour dans la cuisine, elle sourit en voyant tout le monde à table. Elle s'assit à côté de Sakura, Shaolan la transperçait de ses yeux ambrés. En tant que mère elle remarqua tout de suite l'état de son fils: il était en colère mais en même temps intrigué par cette fille même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience.

- Bonjour mes enfants, Sakura.

- Bonjour madame.

- Appel moi Yelan, veux-tu Je voulais te proposé quelque chose.

- Ha oui?

- Sakura que dirais-tu de venir t'installer ici? Avec nous.

Sakura regarda la maîtresse de maison avec surprise, cette demande était si inattendue! Puis elle sourit.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne laisserais pas Tomoyo seule dans cet internat! Déclara-t-elle. C'est déjà dure lorsqu'on est deux, alors seul se serait invivable. En plus je vais bientôt avoir un appartement que je partagerais avec elle. Mais merci de votre proposition.

- _Elle est pas si bête que ça! Heureusement qu'elle n'emménage pas! Sinon je serais capable d'aller l'étranglé dans son sommeil! _Pensa Shaolan.

- Bien Je dois y aller à présent, Shaolan et Eriol ne tarder pas trop sinon vous serez en retard. Bonne journée à tous! Salua Yelan.

Sakura lui fit un signe de la main tout comme Hiro. Eriol et Shaolan se levèrent avant de sortir de la pièce. Le jeune européen s'inclina devant Sakura.

- J'espère que nous allons nous revoir bientôt cher Sakura!

- Oui

Il s'en alla avec le sourire. Hiro se tourna vers Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé mais avant il faudra aller se laver Tu n'as pas école?

- J'ai un professeur qui vient à la maison maintenant, avant j'allais à l'école.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas plus? Sétonna Sakura.

- C'est une tradition dans la famille Li, s'il y a un précepteur c'est parce qu'en plus des leçons de cours que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal il y a en plus des cours de maintiens et de bonne conduite, expliqua Wei. De plus, Hiro est désormais en âge d'apprendre les arts martiaux.

- Les arts martiaux?

- Oui, c'est moi qui serais son professeur au début, ensuite maître Shaolan pourra prendre la relève.

- Il est fort en art martiaux? Demanda curieusement Sakura.

- Oui

Sakura sourit doucement, Wei avait l'air d'apprécié énormément la famille pour laquelle il travaillait. Il était vraiment très gentil avec tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: surprise, bonne ou mauvaise?

Shaolan marchait tranquillement sur le chemin du retour, il avait toujours refusé qu'on vienne le chercher en voiture. Il se dirigea vers l'université d'Eriol, depuis la veille il avait été décidé qu'il passerait les jours de semaines chez Shaolan car son université était beaucoup plus proche de la maison de Shaolan que de la sienne et comme ses parents étaient la majeur partie du temps absent... Le jeune chinois remarqua qu'Eriol l'attendait devant la grille de son université, lorsqu'il le vit Eriol vint à sa rencontre.

- T'as l'air fatigué Shaolan!

- Ce sont ces cours qui m'ennuis… Par contre toi, ça à l'air de te passionné!

- C'est le cas! Bon allez on y va! J'ai hâte de voir comment c'est passé la première journée de Hiro avec Sakura. Je l'aime bien cette fille.

- Moi pas.

- C'est parce que tu l'avais décidé depuis le début! Déclara Eriol. En plus elle t'a clairement dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de toi et qu'elle ne tomberait pas sous ton charme. C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive.

- Et alors? Cette fille est stupide! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Mais ta mère l'a tout de même engagé pour qu'elle donne des cours à Hiro.

- Oui mais pas tous… D'ailleurs cette pauvre nouille n'était même pas au courant, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête! Fit Shaolan mauvais.

- T'es irrécupérable tu le sais ça? Soupira Eriol.

Shaolan ne répondit pas, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la maison. Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et Hiro sortit en courant.

- Hiro!!! Reviens ici!!!! S'écria Sakura.

- Non!!!!!

Le petit alla se réfugié dans un arbre tandis que Sakura sortait de la maison en courant. Shaolan se mit à rire et Eriol sourit.

- Il lui en fait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs!

- C'est parce que c'est l'heure du bain, dit Shaolan. Elle n'a aucune chance, il sait très bien grimper aux arbres et vu ces chaussures elle pourra jamais monter dedans!

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Shaolan et Eriol, Sakura commença à grimper dans l'arbre avec une telle aisance que s'en était presque impossible. Hiro reculait sur la branche mais elle continuait toujours d'avancé vers lui, tel un chat. Le cœur de Shaolan manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la branche sur laquelle Hiro était perché se briser. Le garçon tombait. Sakura lui attrapa le bras, elle avait la tête en bas et seuls ses pieds la retenaient dans l'arbre. Elle hissa Hiro sur une branche plus sûre et le tira contre elle.

- ça va? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le petit se mit à pleurer sous le coup de la peur, elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

- Hey, c'est fini, pleure pas comme ça… Sinon ton frère va s'inquiété encore plus, regarde il est en bas.

Hiro baissa les yeux et vit Shaolan. Ce dernier lui tendit les bras pour le rattraper et son petit frère se jeta dedans. Shaolan serra son frère dans ses bras, il avait eu tellement peur! Sakura descendit de son perchoir sans aucun problème sous le regard admiratif d'Eriol.

- Tu es incroyable Sakura!

- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu grimpes dans les arbres comme un chat!

- C'est parce que quand j'étais petite je me réfugiais toujours dans les arbres pour échapper aux sœurs. Alors je suis habitué maintenant. Sourit la jeune fille.

Shaolan reposa son frère sur le sol et le regarda avec un sourire, il était rassuré qu'il n'est rien. Sakura prit soudainement Hiro dans ses bras et le jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à pomme de terre.

- Allez au bain!

- Nooooon!!! Pas le bain!!!!

Ils disparurent tout les deux dans la maison mais les deux cousins entendaient toujours les cris de Hiro. Eriol s'approcha de Shaolan.

- Tu pourrais la remercier, grâce à elle Hiro n'a rien.

Le jeune homme partit dans la maison. Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait fait couler un bain et avait enfermé Hiro et elle dans la salle de bain pour ne pas risquer qu'il s'échappe encore.

- Le bain est prêt Hiro. Déshabille-toi et rentre dedans.

- Je peux pas me déshabiller devant toi! T'es une fille! Fit remarquer Hiro avec une moue.

- Tu ne seras pas le premier que j'ai vu! Tu sais à l'internat il y a plein de petits garçons de ton âge que j'aide à prendre un bain.

- … C'est vrai? Tu me le promets? Dit Hiro.

- Promis!

Hiro enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans le bain plein de mousse et remplis de jouet: c'est comme ça que Sakura avait réussit à l'amadoué. Ils passèrent une heure

à s'amuser dans la baignoire et à se laver par la même occasion, Sakura était trempé lorsqu'elle fit sortir Hiro du bain. Il enfila un pyjama et entraîna la jeune fille en bas, dans le salon. Lorsqu'il la vit, Eriol recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Shaolan.

- Mais t'es vraiment crade! S'énerva le jeune chinois.

Shaolan tourna les yeux vers son frère et remarqua ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez son cousin. À travers, le haut blanc mouillé de Sakura on pouvait voir

sans problème son soutien-gorge et sa poitrine ferme.

- Et après c'est moi qui n'ai aucune éducation… Dit-il narquoisement.

Sakura fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir Shaolan, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque son regard appuyé sur sa poitrine elle baissa les yeux et vit que son haut était totalement transparent. Elle mit immédiatement ses bras pour cacher sa poitrine et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle réapparu ensuite avec une veste sur elle et son haut à la main.

- Désolée, je l'avais pas vu…

- Au fait, ou est Yelan? Demanda Eriol.

- Maman est partit pour affaire, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait avant dix neuf heure et que Sakura devait rester! Répondit Hiro.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Très bien! Sakura à commencer à m'apprendre l'anglais et le japonais! Son prénom en japonais ça veut dire fleur de cerisier! C'est beau hein?! Et Wei a commencé à m'apprendre les arts martiaux!

La porte s'ouvrit et Hiro couru dans le hall puis revint dans le salon en tenant la main de sa mère qui souriait. Ils entendirent un autre bruit et Shaolan vit une jeune fille de leur âge entrer dans le salon.

- Tomoyo!! S'écria Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

- Yelan m'a proposé de venir m'installer ici avec toi! J'aiderais monsieur Wei dans ses tâches, apparemment il est un peu plus occupé maintenant qu'il doit donner des cours d'arts martiaux…

- Comme ça Sakura, tu peux vivre avec nous! Dit Yelan.

- D'accord!

Shaolan n'en revenait pas: sa propre mère faisait tout pour qu'il est les nerfs à fleurs de peau! Et puis, elle tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle vive ici au point d'accueillir son amie chez eux! Il soupira.

- Wei est en train de monter vos affaires dans votre chambre. Celle de Tomoyo est à côté de celle d'Eriol et la tienne Sakura est à côté de Shaolan. J'espère que vous vous sentirez ici comme chez vous.

- Merci de nous héberger, dit Tomoyo avant de se tourner vers Sakura. J'ai plein de chose à te faire essayer!!! Tu vas être magnifique!!! Tu viens!?

- Ou ça?

- Bah dans ma chambre pour essayer!

- Mais on sait même pas ou s'est et Hiro…

- Je vous y emmène!! S'exclama Hiro.

Il prit la main à chacune des filles présentes et les conduisit hors de la pièce sous le regard médusé et furieux de Shaolan.

- Mère! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse! Elles ne vont pas habité ici!

- Bien sûr que si, et j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus aimable avec elles. Surtout avec Sakura. Dit sérieusement Yelan.

- Jamais!

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Yelan soupira, son fils était beaucoup trop têtu! Il avait prit Sakura en grippe le jour même de sa nomination

sans la connaître mais elle était persuadé que la jeune fille ne se laisserait pas faire… L'ambiance de la maison sera beaucoup plus joviale qu'avant!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: un combat.

Sakura, Tomoyo et Hiro sortirent de la chambre de Sakura après qu'elle a essayé plusieurs vêtements confectionnés par Tomoyo. Elle portait un débardeur noir moulant et un pantalon en cuir. Sakura soupira en pensant que c'était la seule tenue "normal" que Tomoyo avait apporté. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine pour manger, Wei les avait appelés un peu plus tôt… Tomoyo et Hiro l'avaient supplié de garder ce vêtement et elle n'avait pas pu refuser devant leurs yeux dignes du Chat Potté! Eriol observa avec attention la tenue de Sakura.

- Le cuir te va bien! Déclara-t-il.

- Merci mais en ce moment j'aurais préféré être en jean…

- Hiro et Tomoyo t'ont obligé à sortir comme ça?

- Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, confirma Sakura.

Yelan arriva dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant la tenu de Sakura qui ne faisait pas vulgaire mais elle voyait que la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec.

- Sakura, si vous voulez vous pouvez allez vous changer… Ou est Shaolan?

- Sûrement dans le dojo, répondit Eriol.

Sakura se leva et partit précipitamment pour éviter que Tomoyo ou Hiro ne la supplie de rester habiller comme ça! Elle n'aimait pas trop le pantalon qui lui rappelait une autre tenue qu'elle détestait revêtir. Elle alla dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement son pantalon de jogging noir. Elle était sur le point d'aller à la cuisine mais elle avait envie de voir comment se débrouillait Shaolan aux arts martiaux. Elle quitta sur la pointe des pieds la maison pour rejoindre le dojo qui était un peu plus loin dans le jardin, une fois arrivé elle retira ses chaussures et ouvrit légèrement la porte. Shaolan, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, s'entraînait à l'épée, son torse nu était luisant de sueur et lui donnait un attrait encore plus charmant… Sakura observa ses mouvements, il était précis et fluide dans ses gestes.

- Tu manques légèrement de rapidité… constata Sakura.

Le jeune homme sursauta: il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Sakura qui avait parlé. Elle entra complètement dans le

dojo et prit une épée sous le regard courroucé du jeune chinois.

- Tu penses pouvoir me battre? Dit-il acerbe.

- Ce ne sera pas un problème. Sourit Sakura.

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à l'attaquer Sakura commença. Le jeune homme était surpris, elle était rapide, précise et svelte ce qui lui donnait un immense avantage mais de son côté il avait la force en plus. Le bruit des épées qui s'entre choquent résonnait dans la salle, Sakura esquivait sans aucune difficulté les coups que voulaient lui infliger Shaolan et celui-ci avait plus de mal à lui faire face. Il réussit à attraper son poignet et à la faire se retourner, manque de chance pour lui, elle n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire et leva sa jambe pour lui donner un coup en plein visage. Sous le choc il la lâcha, ils continuaient à se battre mais Shaolan se fatiguait plus vite.

- Je vois que tu es fatigué je vais donc abréger tes souffrances! Dit Sakura, taquine.

D'un geste rapide elle désarma le jeune homme, elle lui donna un coup de pied et Shaolan tomba au sol. Avant qu'il n'ai pu réaliser, Sakura était sur lui et avait placé son épée sur la gorge.

- Gagnée.

- C'est parce que j'étais fatigué avant! J'avais fais un entraînement pas toi! Répliqua Shaolan avec mauvaise foi.

- Mauvais joueur en plus… Railla-t-elle. Si tu veux je te botterais le cul une fois de plus lorsque tu seras en forme! Mais pour le moment je veux t'entendre dire que j'ai gagnée.

- Jamais!

- Vraiment?

La lame se rapprocha dangereusement de la gorge de Shaolan qui ne cilla pas.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'abîmer sinon je ne pourrais plus jouer avec toi après. Alors dis-le et je ne dirais rien à ta famille. Pour toi perdre contre moi ça doit foutre la honte non? Dit Sakura avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est bon t'as gagné! Mais je te jure que je te battrais un jour!

- J'y compte bien!

Elle se releva et posa son épée sur l'épaule en tendant une main à Shaolan qui ne la prit pas et décida de se relever seul. Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Les hommes et leur orgueil!… Enfin on t'attend pour manger.

Elle déposa son arme ou elle l'avait prise et sortit du dojo sous le regard de Shaolan. Il en était certain maintenant: il détestait cette fille qui l'intriguait tant! Il passa

rapidement un pull et alla rejoindre sa famille à table.

- Shaolan! Tu as l'air épuisé! S'exclama Yelan.

- C'est pas étonnant, il s'entraîne depuis qu'il est arrivé! Dit Eriol.

Le jeune homme s'assit sous le regard amusé de Sakura puis il but un grand verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Le fait que Sakura ne soit ni essoufflé ni en sueur l'énervait! C'est comme si elle n'avait rien fait! Pourtant de toute la famille c'était lui le plus puissant! Il mangea furieusement ne supportant pas les yeux émeraude braqués trop souvent sur lui. Après une heure, Tomoyo aida Wei à faire la vaisselle pendant que Sakura allait coucher Hiro. Eriol s'approcha de son cousin, il avait remarqué son air maussade durant le dîner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Rien.

- C'est pour ça que tu es dans un état pareil? Demanda Eriol avec un sourire. C'est Sakura?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?! Fit le jeune chinois, agressif.

- Rien, mais il suffit de voir ta tête pour le deviner… Alors?

- Elle m'a battue à l'épée… murmura le jeune chinois.

Eriol en était sidéré, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible: Shaolan vaincu à l'épée! Il l'avouait également ce qui surprenait légèrement le jeune européen.

- Eh ben…

- Je vais me coucher! déclara Shaolan, rageur.

Shaolan partit dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il détestait perdre surtout contre une personne qu'il n'aimait pas! Au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne trouverait le repos uniquement lorsqu'il aura battu Sakura! Il s'entraînerait autant qu'il faut pour ça mais il réussirait!

*************************

Sakura se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil… Elle avait un sacré mal de ventre. Elle se leva en soupirant: sûrement ses règles qui allaient arriver. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour se faire une infusion avant d'aller mettre une serviette hygiénique au cas où et essayer de s'endormir. Elle attendait sagement que l'eau finisse de bouillir.

Shaolan sortait de sa douche avec son pantalon de pyjama blanc pour regagner sa chambre lorsqu'il vit de la lumière à l'étage inférieur. Intrigué il descendit silencieusement les escaliers mais la source de lumière s'éteignit soudainement. Il continua son avancé pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine. Il entendit brusquement un bruit sur sa droite, il se pencha juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing. Il remarqua alors la silhouette de quelqu'un. Ils s'observèrent puis ils commencèrent à se battre à mains nues. Le jeune homme parvenait à esquiver tous les coups que son adversaire lui envoyait jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente projeter en arrière grâce à un coup de pied. Il était allongé au sol sans défense tandis que son assaillant menaçait sa gorge avec un couteau… Shaolan prit les hanches de son opposant et le retourna de façon à ce qu'il soit sur lui. Il jeta le couteau plus loin, profitant de cette ouverture son ennemi se releva et couru jusqu'à atteindre son arme, Shaolan fit de même et attrapa ce qu'il pensait être un voleur avant de le pousser contre le mur. Ils tombèrent ensemble au sol, Shaolan se fit une fois de plus maîtriser, son genou était contre l'entrejambe de son opposant lorsqu'il vit enfin son visage: quand il avait été claqué contre le mur l'autre avait allumé la lumière.

- Li?

- Sakura… Je me disais bien que tu étais trop léger et svelte pour être un homme!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je croyais que t'étais un voleur!

- Moi aussi… Heureusement que la lumière s'est allumé sinon je t'aurais fais encore plus mal.

- C'est moi qui t'en aurais fait.

- Pour le moment c'est moi qui domine. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Shaolan posa de nouveau ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et la fit basculer sous lui.

- Pour le moment, dit il avec un sourire victorieux.

Ce sourire ne dura pas car la jeune fille avait reprit le dessus sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réaliser. Il eut beau essayer plusieurs fois d'inverser la tendance mais Sakura ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Vaincu il resta allongé sur le sol.

- Les nones sont pleines de ressources de nos jours! Dit-il acerbe.

- Je suis pas une none! J'ai vécu trop longtemps avec elle pour en avoir envie… Déclara sombrement Sakura. Et puis leur côté caché me dégoute… Enfin, là tu ne peux pas dire que je t'ai battu alors que tu étais fatigué.

- C'est ça!

Shaolan sembla alors remarquer la tenue de son bourreau: un débardeur échancré noir et un boxer noir… La vue était des plus agréables même s'il refusait de l'avouer.

- Tu peux te lever? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je le ferais quand je voudrais… C'est moi qui décide. Fit Sakura. J'attends que mon eau boue comme ça j'ai un coussin. Plus tard je pourrais m'en vanter, c'est pas un peu génial? Forcer le Shaolan Li qui est sois disant effrayant à rester par terre sous les fesses d'une fille.

- J'ai pratiqué plus d'une fois cette position. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Il remarqua avec satisfaction Sakura rougir. Elle n'avait sans doute pas vu ce que leur position pouvait sous-entendre. Le sifflement de la bouilloire sortit Sakura de ses pensées, elle se releva et alla se préparer son infusion. Elle prit sa tasse et commença à monter.

- Bonne nuit Li.

Shaolan ne répondit pas et regagna sa chambre. La lumière allumé, il alla fermer ses volets. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la lampe lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose sur son pantalon… Une tache d'un rouge sombre, du sang. Il ressortit de sa chambre et alla dans celle de Sakura qui était déjà dans son lit.

- Li?

- Tu es blessée? demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

- Non.

- J'ai du sang sur mon pantalon et c'est pas le mien.

- Ha… C'est rien…

- Si tu es blessée!

- Mais non!

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu saignerais si tu es pas blessée?

- Je suis une fille! Dit Sakura d'un air entendu.

- Et alors? Fit bêtement Shaolan.

- Bon si j'étais descendu me faire une infusion c'est parce que je sentais que j'allais avoir mes règles et là je viens de remarquer que je les ai! Ça a dû se déclencher pendant qu'on se battait… Je pensais pas que tu l'aurais vu, désolée pour ton pantalon.

Shaolan se sentit rougir malgré lui, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu tous ces détails… Il hocha la tête puis ressortit pour aller se coucher, il ne devrait pas avoir du mal à s'endormir vu la journée qu'il venait de passer!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: une mission…

Shaolan sortait de sa chambre lorsqu'il vit Tomoyo passer rapidement. Il la suivit, intrigué. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais il savait tout de même qu'être pressé n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle arriva dans la chambre de Sakura, il resta sur le pas de la porte pour les observer. Il vit avec étonnement Tomoyo secouer Sakura comme un prunier et pourtant, elle ne se réveillait pas! Cependant la jeune fille ne désespérait pas, Tomoyo se releva ses manches et saisit un flacon qui avait été caché dans l'une de ses poches, elle déversa le contenu sur le visage de Sakura qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Tomoyo! C'est froid! S'écria Sakura.

- Mais c'était le seul moyen de te réveillé et ce n'est que de l'eau. Tu as bien dormis?

- Oui…

- Alors il faut que tu te prépares pour t'occuper d'Hiro après… Au fait, tu as tes règles?

- Comment tu le sais? S'étonna Sakura.

- Il n'y a que toi qui laisse traîner les infusions! Allez debout!

Tomoyo retira rapidement les couvertures et Sakura se leva puis alla prendre quelques affaires dans son armoire. Shaolan partit rapidement pour éviter qu'on le voit tandis que Sakura partait vers la salle de bain. Tomoyo redescendit les escaliers pour continuer sa tâche dans la cuisine, elle aidait Wei à préparer le petit déjeuner. Le marjord'homme et elle s'était très bien entendu dès le début au grand bonheur de tout le monde. Après s'être habillée, Sakura se dirigea vers la chambre de Hiro pour le réveillé, elle sourit tendrement en voyant la position du petit garçon: les bras en croix, une jambe au dessus des couvertures l'autres en dessous et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle le secoua doucement et il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière puis il sourit à Sakura.

- Bonjour!!

- Bonjour! Tu viens on va prendre le petit déjeuner!

- Oui!

Il se leva rapidement et se mit à courir vers la cuisine, Sakura était étonnée de le voir si énergique dès le matin! Elle le poursuivit et le prit dans ses bras pour descendre les escaliers, Hiro riait beaucoup. Shaolan le remarqua, il était à la fois heureux car Sakura et Hiro s'entendaient bien et mécontent puisque se serait plus dur de la faire partir… Mais avant tout il devait la battre en arts martiaux. Il en allait de sa fierté.

**************************

Dans une tour qui surplombait la ville, un homme regardait pensivement le paysage. Son entreprise était au bord de la faillite et il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher sa ruine! Il rêvait d'être comme l'entreprise des Li: elle prospérait et augmentait chaque année ses capitaux de manière incroyable! Cette vieille Yelan savait diriger son entreprise d'une main experte alors qu'elle n'avait fait aucune école au préalable. Il soupira et comme d'habitude, il sortit de son bureau pour aller dans celui de sa petite sœur, la personne la plus cher à son cœur.

- Grand-frère! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda la jeune femme, étonnée.

- J'en avais envie, c'est tout…

- Ha! Il y a un problème avec l'entreprise c'est ça? Déclara la jeune femme espiègle.

- Tu as toujours tout su de moi, Rika… soupira-t-il.

- Allez raconte.

- Il n'y a rien à dire! Notre entreprise bas de l'aile alors que notre concurrent principal, à savoir les Li, font des bénéfices monstres! Dit le jeune homme. Bon je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour nous remettre dans les rails. A ce soir petite sœur.

Il frotta affectueusement les cheveux de sa sœur qui sourit doucement. Une fois que son frère soit sortit, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur.

- C'est moi… Oui…. Cette fois ce sont les Li…

Elle raccrocha et continua son travail. Elle savait que son frère tenait beaucoup à son entreprise et elle ne le laisserait jamais en mauvaise posture!

**************************

- Bonjour à tous, dit Yelan avec un sourire en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Yelan était heureuse, depuis que Sakura et Tomoyo étaient là, Hiro semblait beaucoup plus heureux qu'avant. Elle avait même remarqué que son fils aîné avait changé de comportement face à Sakura, même si leur relation restait légèrement tendu, Shaolan ne la regardait plus avec un regard noir… Il y avait du progrès.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui? Questionna Yelan.

- Je pense qu'après les cours de Hiro nous irons faire une petite promenade, répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

- Je vous accompagnerais! S'exclama Tomoyo. Après que mes corvées seront fini bien sûr!

- Et vous? Demanda Yelan à Shaolan et Eriol.

- Je serais en cours toute la journée, je rentrerais vers dix huit heures, déclara calmement Shaolan.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Eriol avec un sourire. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller se promener avec vous! Hein Shaolan?

- C'est vrai, on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Hiro…

Sakura se retenait de rire: Shaolan était vraiment un grand frère protecteur! Il tenait à Hiro comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il n'était pas aussi froid et cynique qu'il

en avait l'air… même s'il le montrait qu'à peu de personne! Elle avait bien remarqué hier soir qu'il s'inquiétait pour les autres, même pour elle alors qu'il la détestait. Elle sourit doucement tandis qu'Eriol donnait un coup sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- T'es irrécupérable! Tu le sais ça, au moins? Hiro n'est pas tout seul, il y a aussi deux magnifiques fleurs!

- Et alors? Demanda Shaolan tranquillement en redonnant un coup à Eriol.

- Ma tante, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous n'allez pas avoir d'autres petits enfants de si tôt! Le nom des Li s'éteindra sûrement, dit Eriol sur un ton

mélodramatique. Hiro! Je compte sur toi pour répandre le nom des Li!

Sakura et Tomoyo se mirent à rire de la comédie d'Eriol et de l'expression énervé de Shaolan. Yelan souriait tendrement en voyant tout ses enfants ainsi. Shaolan se

leva brusquement et sortit de la cuisine. Sakura remarqua alors qu'il y avait un sac sous la table.

- Il a oublié son sac! Li!

Elle partit en courant de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le vestibule ou Shaolan mettait ses chaussures. Elle lui tendit son sac avec un sourire.

- Tu l'avais oublié. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Merci, dit-il sans la regarder.

Il prit ses affaires et lui tourna le dos mais avant de sortir de la maison, il s'arrêta.

- Je compte bien te battre, Sakura. Je m'entraînerais tout les jours jusqu'à ce que je réussisse. Alors prépare toi.

- Je suis déjà prête pour ça, dit-elle narquoisement. Bonne journée, Li… Et drague pas trop!

Shaolan se retourna, étonné mais Sakura n'était plus là. Comment connaissait-elle sa réputation? Il ne draguait pas vraiment, il profitait parfois de ses filles qui croient

aller dans une relation plus poussé avec lui. Il haussa les épaules et sortit de chez lui. Après tout, il se fichait de savoir comment elle avait su tout ça, c'était probablement Eriol qui lui avait dit, la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de la battre! Il avait fait à peine dix mètres qu'il se fit percuter par Eriol.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre! Dit-il outré.

- Pour quoi faire? Tu passes plus de temps à draguer Sakura qu'autre chose. Répondit tranquillement Shaolan.

- Hum… T'es jaloux? Demanda Eriol avec un petit sourire. C'est vrai qu'une fille qui ne succombe pas à ton charme et qui est meilleure que toi en arts martiaux doit être un véritable défit à relever!

Shaolan lança un regard noir à Eriol. Même s'il appréciait son cousin, il avait parfois envie de le tuer pour qu'il arrête de dire des idioties!

- Moi? Intéressé par cette fille? Ne rêve pas Eriol! Dit le jeune chinois.

- Avoue quand même qu'elle est mignonne! Et bien formée! Je suis sûr qu'à ton université il n'y a pas de filles comme elle.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire.

Eriol soupira, il savait très bien que son cousin avait remarqué la beauté peu commune de Sakura mais il avait décidé dès le début qu'il ne l'aimerait pas et il ne changerait pas d'avis avant un bon moment! Son cousin était décidément trop borné! Il espérait tout de même qu'il ne tarderait pas à ouvrir les yeux… Il avait envie de voir ces deux là finir ensemble. Shaolan tourna à l'angle de la rue en faisant un signe de la main a Eriol, ils se séparaient ici pour aller à leur université. Dès qu'il arriva dans la cour de son école, il fut assaillit par une horde de fille, il ne put s'empêcher de pensé à Sakura… Il n'avait aucunement besoin de draguer puisqu'elles venaient toutes se jeter dans ses bras! Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'était pas d'humeur… tout comme les autres jours. Il passa devant elles sans leur prêter le moindre regard, il avait revêtu son masque de froide indifférence qu'il n'enlevait que lorsqu'il était avec sa famille.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: attaque.

Shaolan soupira lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie annoncer la fin de sa journée. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter la fac pour se reposer chez lui! Il rangea ses affaires et partit rapidement avant qu'une horde de fille le suive. Il marchait tranquillement vers chez lui lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il se sentait suivi, il tourna doucement la tête de façon à ne pas être vu: il y avait effectivement deux hommes derrière lui. Il s'arrêta de marcher puis il se retourna vers ceux qui le suivait.

- Vous en avez pas marre de me suivre? Demanda Shaolan froidement.

Ses yeux aussi froid que de la glace aurait fait reculer n'importe qui… Mais ces hommes étaient là pour en finir avec lui, une énorme récompense était à la clé et il ne la perdrait pas à cause de menace en l'air. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque pendant que Shaolan posait tranquillement son sac contre le muret qui bordait la rue. Les deux hommes se ruèrent sur lui, Shaolan esquiva facilement tous les coups mais il était légèrement surpris: ces hommes étaient plus habiles qu'ils en avaient l'air. Shaolan intercepta le poing de l'un de ses agresseurs et l'envoya contre le muret, du sang se répandit le long du mur suivant le passage du crâne de l'homme. Shaolan se retourna pour s'occuper de son autre adversaire lorsque celui-ci s'effondra par terre pour laisser place à Eriol qui avait dans la main une lourde pierre. Le jeune européen regarda son cousin avec un sourire.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas draguer des filles qui avaient déjà des copains! Gronda-t-il gentiment.

- C'est pas ça… Je n'ai dragué personne, dit Shaolan en ramassant son sac. Et puis, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir notre age… Je pense que c'est encore un ennemi du

clan qui voulait me supprimer.

Le regard d'Eriol se durcit, depuis que leur famille avait gravi des échelons dans la société, ils avaient été plusieurs fois victimes d'enlèvement ratés et de meurtres

manqués… Il ne prenait pas cette attaque à la légère.

- Il faut rentrer le plus vite possible pour en parler à Yelan, dit-il sérieusement.

Shaolan hocha la tête et ils partirent en direction de chez eux en pressant un peu plus le pas. Ils étaient presque devant la maison lorsqu'ils croisèrent Sakura,

Tomoyo et Hiro. Le bambin alla vers son frère en courant et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Grand frère! T'as vu j'ai réussi à faire une promenade! S'exclama le petit garçon.

- C'est bien! Maman doit être contente… Au fait, vous êtes partis il y a combien de temps? Demanda subitement Shaolan.

- Environ une heure, répondit Sakura en regardant sa montre. Pourquoi?

- Mère est resté seule à la maison? Reprit le jeune chinois en ignorant la question.

- Non, monsieur Wei est resté avec elle, déclara Tomoyo avec une légère inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il?

- Shaolan s'est fait agresser sur la route, expliqua Eriol en voyant que son cousin ne voulait pas parler.

Il fut surpris de constater un changement dans le regard de Sakura, ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombre et elle porta son attention sur Hiro puis sur la maison.

- Il faut aller voir si Yelan n'a rien, dit-elle sérieusement.

Ils partirent tous ensemble vers la maison, se fut Shaolan qui ouvrit la porte. L'ambiance ne lui plaisait absolument pas, il avança en observant les alentours, à la

recherche d'un signe trahissant quelque chose sur la situation actuelle. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon lorsque…

- Sakura!! Je vois plus rien!!! S'écria Hiro, boudeur.

- C'est pas grave, sourit Sakura. Je vais t'emmener dans la cuisine avec Tomoyo pour le gouter!

Hiro rechigna un peu puis il suivit Sakura sans discuter, Tomoyo, la mine inquiète les suivait aussi. Elle avait vu la lueur triste et dégouté de Sakura après que son

regard est parcouru la pièce… Elle savait que quelque chose d'horrible se trouvait dans le salon, elle espérait juste que se ne soit pas trop grave. Shaolan entra

complètement dans la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le corps qui se trouvait près du canapé taché de sang. Il couru pour retourner le corps de Wei… Ils arrivaient trop tard, il était mort depuis longtemps. Eriol posa une main devant sa bouche devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

- Shaolan… murmura-t-il.

- Rejoins les filles et Hiro. Je continue l'inspection de la maison. Déclara Shaolan sans aucunes émotions dans la voix.

Il se releva et passa devant lui. Il monta une à une les marches de l'escalier montant à l'étage, il faisait le moins de bruit possible. Il ouvrit la porte des chambres qu'il

croisait… La chambre de sa mère était au bout du couloir. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita un instant à l'ouvrir… Il inspira un bon coup et ouvrit, il rentra dans la chambre… Son cœur se serra immédiatement: le corps de sa mère était couché sur son lit qui baignait dans le sang. Il couru auprès de Yelan en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il prit le pouls inexistant de sa mère lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pistolet qu'on charge. Il se figea avant de se tourner lentement. Il était face à un homme qui était plus petit que lui et beaucoup moins musclé, il était néanmoins effrayant à cause de son regard… Un vrai regard de cinglé à faire froid dans le dos.

- On m'avait toujours dit que les Li étaient intelligent… Apparement non, il faut vraiment être stupide pour venir à ma rencontre! Dit l'assassin en gardant son arme braqué sur Shaolan.

- Pour qui avez-vous tué ma mère? Demanda froidement le jeune homme.

- Le fric, le blé, l'oseille! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je vais te tuer!

Shaolan entendit alors un coup de feu, il sursauta pendant que l'homme qui était face à lui plongea au le sol. Le jeune chinois se retourna pour voir Sakura dans

l'embrasure de la porte, un pistolet droit devant elle qu'elle tenait de la main droite. Ses yeux étaient froid, ils avaient perdu cette étincelle qui la rendait joyeuse et souriante… Shaolan, pour la première fois, eu peur devant la jeune fille. Le jeune chinois eu à peine le temps de voir le meurtrier de sa mère et Wei qu'il disparu par la fenêtre. Sakura baissa son arme en soupirant.

- Il faut aller rejoindre les autres pour les rassurer… et partir d'ici. Dit-elle durement.

Shaolan la regarda et la suivi sans prononcer un seul mot.

**" Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle a une arme? Et depuis quand elle sait tirer? Pourquoi elle est venue ici? J'espère que son regard changera, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça…"**

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et Hiro se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan qui le serra fort contre lui. Eriol s'approcha, questionnant son cousin du regard. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent Eriol comprit que sa chère tante était morte.

- Je vais nous conduire chez une amie, déclara Sakura d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique. On parlera de tout ça là-bas.

- Et maman? Demanda Hiro, candidement. Elle ne vient pas?

- Pas maintenant Hiro, dit doucement Shaolan… Allez viens, on va suivre Sakura.

Il fixa la jeune fille du regard, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment avouer à son petit frère que sa mère n'était plus… Il se rattachait à elle qui semblait quoi faire. Sakura les poussa tous vers la voiture la plus proche et démarra en trombe. Hiro se mit à rire.

- C'est comme les parcs d'attraction!!! S'écria-t-il alors que Sakura prenait un virage en épingle.

Shaolan remarqua qu'une voiture les suivait, sans avoir besoin de le dire à Sakura, elle accéléra encore et prit une petite rue. Après cinq minutes à tourner dans le

quartier, la seconde voiture fut semer. Pourtant Sakura ne ralentit pas, ils se retrouvèrent dans le quartier le plus sordide de Hong-Kong en dix minutes. Ce n'est qu'à

ce moment là que Sakura ralentit, il y avait plusieurs maisons en ruines qui se dressaient le long de la route. La jeune fille tourna au coin de la rue et stoppa la voiture.

Elle descendit du véhicule et alla frapper à la porte d'une maison qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un taudis qu'à un ancien immeuble! Au bout de quelques minutes, la

porte s'ouvrit et Sakura fit signe aux autres de venir. Shaolan ne lâchait pas son frère d'une semelle: on ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Ils entrèrent tous dans la

maison et la porte se referma derrière eux… Malgré l'apparence extérieur, Shaolan fut forcé de constater que l'ancien immeuble était très bien conservé et bien

décoré. C'était très chaleureux.

- Explique moi tout Sakura…

Shaolan se tourna pour se retrouver face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, elle avait de long cheveux auburn et des yeux chocolat. Elle était très belle et

semblait très gentille.

- La famille Li a des problèmes… commença Sakura.

- Je vois… Je m'appelle Kaho, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je vous invite dans mon humble demeure.

- En fait, Shaolan et moi n'allons pas rester. Déclara Sakura. Il y a un tueur sur ses traces.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent Hiro, Tomoyo et Eriol.

- Maman… Ou est maman?! Demanda Hiro qui commençait à etre inquiet.

Shaolan s'accroupit face à lui et lui sourit tristement.

- Elle est partie au ciel avec papa… expliqua-t-il doucement. Ils veillent sur nous ensemble maintenant.

- Sakura, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir? Interrogea Tomoyo, inquiète.

- En fait, les sœurs ne m'ont pas seulement demandé de surveiller sur Hiro mais aussi de protéger la famille Li, expliqua Sakura. Maintenant que Yelan n'est plus

parmi nous, la prochaine cible est Shaolan… Il faut que je le protège des assassins qu'on a envoyé pour eux. Nous reviendrons dès que tout sera fini.

Sakura en un seul regard fit comprendre à Shaolan de faire ses au revoirs à son petit frère et à Eriol. Shaolan serra fort son petit frère contre lui en lui déposant un

baiser sur le front.

- Obéis bien à Eriol, d'accord? Se sera ton second grand-frère.

- Mais moi je veux pas que tu partes, pleura Hiro.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus Hiro, mais si je ne le fais pas, tu seras en danger aussi… Alors sois fort et veille sur Tomoyo et Eriol.

- Oui!

Shaolan se leva et Eriol s'approcha de lui, ils se firent une accolade.

- Essaie de profité de cette occasion pour te rapprocher un peu avec Sakura… Je prendrais soins de Hiro tu peux me faire confiance. Murmura doucement Eriol.

- Merci… Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que je me rapproche trop d'elle.

Eriol sourit doucement et relâcha son cousin.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, dit-il en souriant.

Tomoyo prit Sakura dans ses bras en manquant de l'étouffé.

- Fais bien attention!! Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit dis-le nous! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi!!

- J'essaierais d'appeler aussi souvent que possible, promit Sakura.

La jeune fille se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Hiro.

- Je compte sur toi pour être sage, se sera Kaho qui te donnera tes cours maintenant, elle est très gentille tu verras.

- Et toi, protège bien Grand-frère! Et reviens vite avec lui!! Moi je veux pas que sa dure trop longtemps.

- Je te promets que je ferais aussi vite que possible, dit Sakura en tendant son auriculaire.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse puis Sakura se releva et prit Eriol dans ses bras.

- Protège Tomoyo et Hiro s'il te plait… murmura-t-elle.

- Pas de soucis… Prends bien soins de Shaolan, je sais qu'il peut être invivable mais c'est un garçon bien au fond.

Sakura hocha la tête puis elle se tourna ensuite vers Kaho.

- Merci de les hébergé Kaho, je te revauderais ça.

- Non, on est quitte comme ça… Fais bien attention à toi ma petite Sakura… Vous aussi jeune homme.

Shaolan fit un simple signe de tête et se dirigea vers Sakura. Après un dernier signe de la main, ils montèrent en voiture et partirent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: fuite

Shaolan regardait le paysage défilé le long de la route, le trajet était silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la maison de Kaho. Sakura restait étrangement froide Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça même s'il la connaissait que depuis peu. Il avait prit l'habitude de la voir sourire et moqueuse envers lui mais l rien.

- Merci de m'aider dit doucement Shaolan.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Si je t'aide c'est uniquement parce que je suis payée pour. Si un jour on me fait une offre plus avantageuse pour te tuer, je n'hésiterais pas. Dit-elle froidement.

Shaolan s'efforça de ne pas montrer son étonnement, depuis cette nuit Sakura n'était plus la même.

****

" Moi qui essayait de rendre l'atmosphère plus soutenable Elle est incompréhensible! Lorsqu'on la rejette, elle s'approche de nous et lorsqu'on s'approche, elle recule! Comment avancé dans se cas là? Décidément, Eriol a tord, jamais on ne sera proche."

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, explique-moi pourquoi tu sais manier les armes? Demanda sérieusement Shaolan.

- Comme tu le sais je viens d'un orphelinat dirigé par les surs Est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne les geishas?

- Non, répondit Shaolan en ne voyant pas le rapport.

- Les apprentis geisha sont sous la coupe de la dirigeante de l'okia qui paye tout ce dont elles ont besoin: cours, vêtements, nourriture, médicaments, et j'en passe.

Les surs ont le même principe de fonctionnement. Je dois rembourser ce que j'ai coûté. Expliqua Sakura. De nos jours, la religion se perds, il y a de moins en moins de croyants, les réparations à faire aux églises sont chères. Les personnes donnant des dons sont rares, ce sont majoritairement des gens ayant des entreprises, c'est pour ça que les surs ont cherché un moyen pour les garder: lorsque quelque chose ne va pas, les chefs d'affaires viennent à l'église et se confie. De leur main droite les surs prient et de leur main gauche elles envoient des orphelins s'occupé de régler le problème En tuant la plus part du temps. Mais je suis désormais la seule qui reste à faire ce métier, s'il on peut dire.

- Tu veux dire que se sont des nones qui t'ont forcé à te battre et à tuer des gens? S'exclama Shaolan.

- Oui C'est pour cette raison que je veux partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible! Tuer les gens, ce n'est pas ma passion. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'on m'a confié de surveiller les enfants Li j'étais heureuse, c'était mon premier boulot normal Jusqu'à ce soir.

****

" C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est beaucoup plus froide avec moi maintenant J'imagine que ça ravive pas mal de mauvais souvenirs"

- C'est ma mère qui t'avait demandé ça?

- Oui, la garde d'Hiro était un prétexte. Je devais aussi veiller sur toi, elle se savait menacée et sans elle, le prochain a succombé ça aurait été toi Yelan tenait beaucoup à vous. Dit Sakura.

- Je le sais Mais elle aurait dû se protégé, je suis assez vieux pour vivre sans ma mère mais Hiro Hiro aurait dû passer plus de temps avec elle. Murmura Shaolan.

Il fut surpris de voir Sakura s'arrêter. Ils étaient dans le quartier chaud de la ville, les hôtels se suivaient à perte de vues Sakura sortit de la voiture et invita Shaolan à en faire de même. Ils entrèrent dans l'un des hôtels et se dirigèrent droit vers le réceptionniste.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions une chambre, déclara Sakura.

- De deux personnes ou vous attendez d'autres amis?

- Il n'y aura que nous, continua Sakura.

- Souhaitez-vous des options particulières? Menottes? Costumes?

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Sakura.

Shaolan essayait de rester impassible mais ce réceptionniste d'hôtel à plaisir était assez spécial. Et puis Sakura qui jouait le jeu C'était normal pour ne pas se faire repérer mais ça lui paraissait étrange. Shaolan et Sakura entrèrent dans une chambre miteuse. La jeune fille se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre.

- Je dormirais par terre, prend le lit. Dit-elle froidement.

- Je vais pas laisser une fille dormir par terre! S'exclama Shaolan. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas, tu prends le lit.

- Écoute, si je prends le lit, je ne saurais pas me réveiller et un tueur pourrait en profiter pour nous tuer, personnellement, j'en ai pas envie. Alors tu dors sur le lit,

ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en contemplant le paysage Des hôtels de charmes à pertes de vue. Elle venait toujours se réfugier ici si elle se savait poursuivis: hors de question de mettre la vie des autres enfants de l'orphelinat en danger! Shaolan la regarda un instant puis il s'assit sur le lit, fixant un point invisible sur le mur devant lui. En temps normal, il aurait refusé d'entrer dans une chambre pareille mais aujourd'hui La mort de sa mère l'avait chamboulé. Maintenant que le choc de l'action était passé, il revoyait en boucle le corps de sa mère, son tueur braquant une arme sur lui et Sakura le sauvant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler pour empêcher que le picotement de ses yeux ne s'accentue, il avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit, Sakura sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle tourna doucement la tête pour voir Shaolan pleurer. Son cur se serra à cette vue: elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle s'approcha de lui en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle était derrière lui, elle hésita un moment, laissant sa main en suspend puis elle passa ses bras autours de son cou et se colla à lui, sans prononcer un seul mot. De stupeur, il écarquilla les yeux puis il se laissa aller, il pleura dans ses bras. Bizarrement, il s'y sentait bien. Après plusieurs longues minutes, Sakura osa un regard vers Shaolan qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur elle. Elle fut surprise de le voir endormit. Elle passa ses bras sous les aisselles du jeune homme et le tira pour l'allonger sur le lit. Elle se releva ensuite et l'observa. Doucement, elle retira une mèche qui barrait son front et le regarda tristement.

- Désolée d'être si dure avec toi, Shaolan.

****

*************

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan se réveilla, il mit du temps avant de se remettre tout les évènements en tête.

- Dommage que se soit pas un rêve, maugréa-t-il.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur la jeune fille qui dormait. Sakura était assise contre le mur, la tête légèrement baissée. Elle devait avoir mal dans cette position. Shaolan se leva et s'approcha d'elle, il rougit en pensant que la veille, il s'était endormit dans ses bras après avoir pleuré comme un bébé. Il s'accroupit devant Sakura et passa une main devant son visage. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de bouger, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, un couteau sous la gorge et Sakura à califourchon sur lui. Elle cligna un instant des yeux puis elle se releva et l'aida à en faire de même.

- Tu devrais éviter ça, conseilla-t-elle. La prochaine fois je risque de te tuer par réflexe.

- Désolé.

Il y eu un blanc pendant un moment ou ils se dévisagèrent puis Sakura reprit la parole.

- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose, toi tu reste ici, j'en ai pour une heure.

- Pas question, je reste avec toi! Déclara fermement Shaolan.

- Ho, mais c'est que le petit Li a peur, se moqua-t-elle. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux lorsque tu m'auras battu, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

- S'il n'y a que ça

Shaolan se mit en position d'attaque sous le regard exaspéré de Sakura.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je suis pressée, soupira Sakura.

Shaolan se rua sur elle, Sakura fit un pas sur le côté, déstabilisa le jeune homme qui tomba à la renverse puis elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle se redressa fièrement et regarda Shaolan de haut.

- Tu n'as pas le niveau pour me battre. Dit-elle froidement. En attendant que je revienne profite en pour prendre une douche, on ne sait pas si demain on pourra en faire de même.

Sur ce elle partit tranquillement. Shaolan se releva en soupirant puis il grimaça sous la douleur que lui infligeait le coup de Sakura.

****

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi forte! Et puis elle commence à avoir la salle manie de tout vouloir diriger! Je sais que je suis poursuivi mais elle pourrait être un peu plus sympa!"

Shaolan partit tranquillement vers la salle de bain et fit couler un bain. Si elle en avait pour une heure, il avait largement le temps de traînasser dans un bon bain chaud. En plus ça lui éviterait les courbatures. Il plongea dans le bain, laissant l'eau le recouvrir totalement. Il se sentait un peu mieux.

De son côté Sakura avait récupéré la voiture et partit rapidement vers l'orphelinat. Elle se gara rapidement dans la cour de l'église et couru vers sa "chambre". Dès qu'elle avait commencé son métier, les surs lui avaient attribué une pièce pour stoker ses armes. Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'une sur la vit.

- Sakura? Que fais-tu ici?

- Les Li ont des problèmes, je viens chercher de quoi les régler.

- N'oublie pas que la violence ne résout jamais rien mais les prières Commença la sur.

- Ne sont efficaces qu'avec une arme pointée sur quelqu'un. Coupa sombrement Sakura. Si vous croyez tant à l'efficacité de vos prières pourquoi faire de pauvres orphelins des tueurs?

La bonne sur ne dit rien et Sakura entra dans la pièce. Elle prit toute sorte de malles, vidant presque toute la salle. Elle ne comptait pas revenir dans cet orphelinat avant longtemps. Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle reprit la route pour se diriger vers l'hôtel ou se trouvait Shaolan. Sakura composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cur et mit son portable contre son oreille. Elle avait absolument besoin de ça pour partir. Elle trouvait étrange qu'ils ne soient pas suivit Leurs ennemis devaient réunir leur force pour être sûr de tuer Shaolan la prochaine fois. Elle laissa ses armes dans la voiture et alla tranquillement vers sa chambre: il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur soit sinon les tueurs pourraient les repérer beaucoup plus vite. Elle entra dans la chambre au même moment ou Shaolan sortait de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette sur lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Sakura prit la parole.

- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, on va partir.

Shaolan acquiesça et prit ses habits avant de s'enfermer de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Shaolan ne reviendrait pas, Sakura s'autorisa à rougir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était diablement beau! Il avait des muscles mis en valeur par les gouttes d'eau qui avait glissé le long de son corps Si elle n'avait pas dû le surveiller, elle aurait peut être tenté quelque chose avec lui. Shaolan ressortit après trois minutes, les cheveux encore mouillés en bataille, il fixa Sakura.

- Ou est-ce qu'on va?

- Ou il y aura de la place, déclara froidement Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: un départ remarqué.

Shaolan était dans la voiture et regardait droit devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Sakura était rentré dans la chambre en même temps que lui. D'habitude, une fille normale aurait rougit, mais Sakura n'avait même pas réagit! Elle lui avait juste demandé de s'habiller pour partir le plus rapidement possible! Elle n'était pas normalement constitué! Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication à ce manque de réaction: Sakura était lesbienne. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- On est arrivé, déclara Sakura en garant la voiture dans un endroit désert.

- Mais on est au milieu de nul part! Opposa Shaolan.

- Justement, c'est plus pratique. Dit sérieusement Sakura.

Elle sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Shaolan la suivit et la vit sortir quatre grosses malles. Il se demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans et eu bientôt la réponse. Sakura en ouvrit une pour sortir un pistolet classique avec plusieurs recharges. Elle chargea son arme et la pointa vers Shaolan qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Sakura fit-il paniqué.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pointes ça sur moi?

- C'est évident non? Fit Sakura.

Shaolan la regarda avec étonnement, Sakura avait dû recevoir une meilleure paye que ce que sa mère lui avait donné. Après tout, elle l'avait prévenu pas plus tard que la veille. Sakura se mit à sourire. Shaolan refusa de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle le tuerait, il fut surprit d'entendre le bruit d'un hélicoptère qui se posait juste derrière Sakura. Elle rangea son arme dans son dos et se tourna vers l'homme qui descendait de l'hélicoptère.

- Salut, Kazuma. Sourit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ma Sakura! Alors ou est-ce que tu vas?

- Je ne sais pas encore, expliqua Sakura. Je t'appellerais.

- Okay Elles sont là?

- Oui, tu crois qu'elles ne sont pas trop lourdes pour l'hélico? Demanda doucement Sakura.

- Tu oublies que j'en transporte tous les jours! Rit Kazuma. C'est la proie?

Kazuma désigna Shaolan d'un mouvement de tête.

- Oui. Dit vaguement la jeune fille. Bon on doit y aller! À plus tard.

Kazuma frotta les cheveux de Sakura puis il monta dans son véhicule et partit. Sakura se tourna alors vers Shaolan qui était vraiment soulagé.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer, avoua Shaolan.

- Mais non, je vérifiais si mon arme était bien chargée. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Déclara Sakura sérieusement. Allez on y va.

Elle commença à marcher droit devant elle, Shaolan la suivit en se demandant vraiment ou est-ce qu'ils allaient partir. Après quelques mètres, ils se trouvèrent devant l'aéroport le plus miteux que Shaolan eu jamais vu.

- Il est classé dans la liste noire, fit Sakura en remarquant l'expression de Shaolan. C'est plus pratique, peu de personne le prend et la sécurité laisse à désirer. Je pourrais passer sans problème.

****

"C'est vrai que les armes sont interdites dans les avions mais ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant."

- Mais tu connais les pilotes? Demanda Shaolan.

- Certains avoua Sakura. Ils faisaient partie des avions acrobatiques. De vrai cinglés qui aiment faire peur aux personnes dans l'avion mais ils ont une parfaite maîtrise de leur véhicule.

- Et Kazuma?

- Lui, c'est un ami qui travail dans l'armée. J'avais besoin de son hélico pour mes armes et comme il me devait un service

Sakura continua son avancé vers l'aéroport suivi de près par Shaolan. Il était surpris des connaissances de Sakura: elle connaissait des personnes dans l'armée et des avions acrobates Il n'y avait que Tomoyo qui semblait vraiment normale. Sakura entra dans l'aéroport et se dirigea directement vers l'endroit ou on achète les billets, l'hôtesse lui sourit.

- Oui?

- Je voudrais savoir quelles sont les places restantes dans les avions qui partent dans l'heure, déclara Sakura.

- Eh bien Il y a encore des places pour l'Italie, la France, le Japon

- Je vais prendre deux places pour le Japon, coupa Sakura.

Shaolan la regarda, c'est vrai qu'elle avait des origines japonaises et on le voyait. Elle devait particulièrement aimer ce pays. Elle paya rapidement ce qu'elle devait et ils attendirent pour l'embarquement. Sakura observait les gens partout autours d'elle pour repérer d'éventuel assassin. Shaolan se pencha vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu as laissé la voiture aussi loin de l'aéroport? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, déclara froidement Sakura.

Shaolan soupira et se remit correctement sur son siège. Il remarqua un couple de personnes âgées qui les fixait, Sakura le vit aussi et se rapprocha un peu plus de

Shaolan puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Ils sont trop vieux pour être des tueurs mais ils peuvent être considérés comme des témoins, mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Shaolan hocha la tête et passa un bras autours des épaules de la jeune fille. Après plusieurs longues minutes passées dans le silence, une annonce informa que le jeune couple pouvait embarquer. Sakura se dirigea vers les portes d'embarquement suivi de près par Shaolan, une hôtesse de l'air leur indiqua leur place sans avoir lorgné un bon moment sur le jeune chinois. Sakura s'assit en soupirant d'exaspération, elle détestait les femmes comme cette hôtesse qui s'amusait à reluquer tous les garçons mignons qu'elles trouvaient sur leur passage. Shaolan la regarda alors avec intrigue.

- ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-il.

- Si tout va bien, répondit négligemment Sakura.

Sans aucuns autres mots, elle sortit son portable qu'elle colla à son oreille. Shaolan fit mine de rien mais il porta une grande attention à la conversation de la jeune fille.

- Kazuma, c'est moi, il faudrait que tu déposes le paquet au Japon.. B1. Merci.

Elle raccrocha et regarda par le hublot. Shaolan ne la comprenait pas. Elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention alors qu'avant elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'énerver. Il eu

une légère pensée pour son petit frère. Il espérait qu'il allait bien, il ne devait pas se sentir trop seul puisqu'il était avec Eriol et Tomoyo Pour le moment, c'était plutôt lui qui se sentait seul. Mais bon, il y était habitué et assez grand pour ne pas réellement s'en soucier. En revanche, il espérait rapidement battre Sakura pour qu'il puisse avoir son mot à dire dans les déplacements qu'ils auraient à faire pour échapper à ses assassins. En même temps, il devrait enquêter sur la personne qui voulait les éliminer. Il n'était pas sans ignorer que beaucoup souhaitait la mort des Li mais peu passerait à l'acte et il devait trouver qui. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et il fut surpris de voir Sakura dormir contre lui. Mais après tout, elle ne devait pas avoir eu une bonne nuit la veille puisqu'elle avait dormit dans une position inconfortable au possible et à même le sol. Elle avait bien le droit de se reposer pendant la durée du vol, personne ne les attaquerait dans cet avion.

****

*********************

Courir, il faut juste que je continue de courir! C'est la seule chose qui compte! Ne surtout pas se retourner! Brusquement je tombais sur le sol, m'écorchant les mains et les genoux. Pas le temps de pleurer, pas le temps de s'attarder pour regarder ses blessures. Juste courir. Dans la nuit, dans ce pays inconnu. Dans le silence, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle avait peur très peur. Elle arriva à une petite place qu'illuminait une magnifique fontaine. Elle sentit soudain qu'on lui agrippait le bras et qu'on la soulevait. Elle cria et se débattit mais l'homme qui l'avait attrapé lui donna un violent coup. Sous le choc, elle cessa de bouger et il la reposa. À ce moment, elle le mordit violemment à l'avant bras et hurla plus fort. On lui asséna un nouveau coup qui lui fit heurter la fontaine La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire malveillant de l'homme penché sur elle.

Shaolan regardait Sakura l'air inquiet. Depuis quelques minutes, elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait effrayée Il allait poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressant.

- ça va? Demanda doucement Shaolan.

- Oui fit Sakura en reprenant ses esprits. Désolée d'avoir dormit sur ton épaule.

- Ce n'est rien

Sakura porta de nouveau son attention sur le hublot tandis que Shaolan la fixait encore. Sakura était une fille forte et elle avait dû vivre beaucoup de chose dans sa

vie que la majorité des personnes sur cette terre ne pourraient pas vivre. Alors de quoi une fille comme Sakura pouvait avoir peur? Shaolan se jura de découvrir également ce secret.

Sakura était songeuse, elle ne comprenait pas d'ou venait ce rêve. Il avait eu l'air tellement réel, et les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé dedans si intense Elle secoua la tête pour s'ôter ses pensées de la tête. Des assassins allaient les poursuivre alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse distraire par de simples rêves. L'avion ne tarda pas à se poser à laéroport de Tokyo. Sakura se leva de son siège pour sortir dans les premiers, Shaolan sur ses talons. Elle les fit quitter rapidement l'aéroport ce qui était pratique vu qu'il n'avait aucun bagage, puis elle appela un taxi.

- Conduisez-nous à Tomoéda, je vous pris.

Le chauffeur mit le contact et nous avons mit deux heures de trajet avant d'arriver dans la petite ville ou Sakura voulait aller. Nous étions à l'entrée de la ville lorsque le chauffeur se tourna vers nous.

- Avez-vous une adresse? Demanda-t-il avec politesse.

- Non, nous allons descendre ici, sourit Sakura.

Elle le paya et sortit de la voiture. Shaolan l'imita rapidement, ils étaient désormais seul dans une rue déserte étonnant pour un week-end. Sakura commença à marcher et Shaolan se mit à ses côtés.

- Ou est-ce qu'on va? Interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

- à l'abri.

Shaolan soupira à la réponse courte de Sakura, elle n'était décidément pas loquace avec lui. Après une demi-heure de marche, Shaolan fut surprit de voir qu'ils entraient dans une forêt. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sakura y allait mais il la suivit Il n'avait pas tellement le choix d'ailleurs. Après deux minutes, une petite maison se dessina à l'horizon. Elle était très belle et simple, elle avait un toit de tuiles rouge et des murs crépis. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le petit jardin, Shaolan remarqua plusieurs conteneurs. Sakura sortit une clé de sous son haut et ouvrit sans problème la porte d'entrée. Shaolan trouva cette maison légèrement à l'abandon mais après un bon ménage, la maison serait parfaite pour un jeune "couple".

- Ou est-ce qu'on est? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Chez moi Tu peux poser tes affaires dans la première chambre que tu trouveras, je vais rentrer mes armes et je reviens, déclara négligemment Sakura avant de sortir.

Le jeune chinois monta lentement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur et ouvrit toutes les portes sur son passage. Il découvrit ainsi la salle de bain et deux chambres. Il prit celle qui semblait désolée et y posa sa veste. Il ressortit en suite pour aider Sakura avec ses armes mais elle réapparu avant qu'il ne sorte de la maison.

- Nous allons rester ici pendant quelques jours, nous partirons lorsque j'aurais plus d'informations sur qui est à notre recherche. Est-ce que tu pourrais épousseter un

peu la maison pendant que je vais faire les courses? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je t'aiderais après.

- Pas de problème.

Sakura hocha la tête et sortit de la maison. Shaolan se permit alors un petit sourire, il disait que Sakura ne parlait pas beaucoup mais lorsqu'elle disait plus que trois mots, c'était lui qui ne répondait pas grand chose. Il commença par retirer les draps qu'il y avait sur les meubles et fut surprit de voir qu'ils étaient anciens Il aurait pensé voir des meubles Ikea mais non Sakura avait bon gout d'ailleurs. Il découvrit qu'ils avaient une télévision dans le salon, il remit le courant en route et commença faire le ménage. Après avoir retirer les draps et la poussière sur le sol, il ne restait plus rien à faire. Il avait fini avant que Sakura ne revienne alors il s'assit dans le fauteuil, face à la télévision et commença à la regarder. La jeune fille choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Elle rangea rapidement dans diverses armoires la nourriture avant que Shaolan ne vienne l'aider puis elle commença à préparer le repas.

- Tu veux mon aide? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non merci.

Il remarqua que Sakura préparait des pâtes à la bolognaise, il continua de regarder la télévision ou passait les informations. Sakura y prêtait également beaucoup

d'attention Comme d'habitude, il parlait des séismes qu'il y avait eu à l'étranger et en Chine, de la guerre en Irak mais Shaolan fut attiré par une information qui lui arracha un sourire.

" Nous venons d'apprendre que non loin de l'aéroport chinois, "cheneese on-line" une voiture a explosée, il n'y a eu aucun blessé mais la police enquête sur un éventuel attentat raté. La voiture était un espace"

Shaolan se retourna vers Sakura avec un sourire en entendant le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi elle s'était garé aussi loin et dans un coin désert. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Il ne fallait pas qu'on ne retrouve trop facilement. En faisant exploser la voiture, la police sera mit sur la piste du meurtre de ta mère et il sera plus facile pour nous de fuir. Expliqua-t-elle calmement. Ils n'ébruiteront pas l'affaire tant qu'ils n'auront pas un coupable.

- Tu penses vraiment à tout Merci.

- Je

- Je sais, tu ne fais ça que parce que tu es payé pour, coupa Shaolan. Mais accepte mes remerciements, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on les reçoit.

Shaolan reporta son attention sur le journal télévisé sous le regard de Sakura. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle était vraiment dure avec Shaolan mais elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui et lui non plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Tomoéda.

Shaolan descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine et ne fut pas surprit d'y voir Sakura. Depuis le meurtre de sa mère, Sakura ne devait pas dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit et était toujours debout avant lui alors qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Elle préparait des pan cakes, Shaolan s'assit et la regarda faire sans rien dire. Cette nuit, il avait rêvé encore une fois du jour ou sa mère était morte. Il se demandait si un jour, il cesserait d'être hanté par ce cauchemar. Sakura déposa devant lui une assiette et le servit, Shaolan revint alors à lui et poussa légèrement le plat qu'il avait devant lui.

- J'ai pas très faim, avoua-t-il.

- Li, je me fais chier à faire la cuisine alors tu vas avaler au moins deux pan cakes, c'est clair? Menaça Sakura.

Shaolan soupira mais obtempéra, ne se doutant pas que derrière le ton froid de Sakura se cachait de l'inquiétude. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ici, Shaolan ne mangeait pas beaucoup et ça l'inquiétait. Il mangeait à peine la moitié de ce dont il mangeait avant, lorsque sa mère était vivante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? Demanda Shaolan, dépité.

- On bouge.

Shaolan releva brusquement la tête. S'il bougeait c'est que Sakura avait des informations et il voulait les savoir.

- Qui est-ce qui nous pourchasse? Qui les a envoyés? Ils ont retrouvé notre trace?

Questionna-t-il rapidement.

Sakura le regarda, les yeux écarquillés puis elle se mit à rire. Shaolan fut décontenancé devant la réaction de la jeune fille. Il ne se trouvait pas drôle alors pourquoi rire?

- Désolée, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi passionné, s'excusa-t-elle.

Malheureusement, commença-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Les assassins sont

doués et ils ne laissent aucune trace jusqu'à leur patron. Je ne sais pas qui est à notre

poursuite mais en revanche, je vais demander de l'aide à une professionnelle.

- Qui? Demanda Shaolan, curieux.

- Tomoyo. C'est la meilleure pour trouver des informations, déclara Sakura avec un sourire à l'évocation de sa meilleure amie. Nous allons donc allez à la cabine téléphonique du village et parler un peu avec elle Et Eriol ainsi que Hiro.

Sakura ne put se retenir de se sentir soulagée en voyant le regard de Shaolan. Il était visiblement heureux de savoir qu'il allait parler à son petit frère et à son meilleur ami. Il finit donc rapidement son petit déjeuné et monta dans sa chambre, ils avaient passés trois jours à Tomoéda et ils s'étaient acheter des vêtements avec tout le nécessaire à toilette. Shaolan mit toutes ses affaires dans un sac qu'il déposa dans l'entrée puis il retourna dans la cuisine. Sakura était en train de ranger les plats qu'elle venait juste de nettoyer.

- Ou est-ce qu'on va cette fois? Demanda-t-il calmement. Dans une autre de tes maisons?

- Non, je n'ai acheté qu'une seule maison. J'ai fais cette folie lorsque je suis venu ici pour une mission. J'ai découvert cette ville et j'en suis tombé amoureuse alors Expliqua Sakura. Non cette fois nous irons à l'hôtel.

- Avec quel argent? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Celui que ta mère m'a donné pour te protéger, répondit tranquillement Sakura en rangeant le dernier plat.

Elle allait sortir de la cuisine mais Shaolan la retint par la taille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Combien? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, déclara Sakura froidement. Lâche-moi.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais répondu, répliqua Shaolan. Et je **suis **concerné, il s'agit de l'argent de **ma** mère pour **mes **soins.

- De quoi tenir pour un an à fuir comme nous le faisons en ce moment, soupira Sakura. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, si nous retrouvons qui a fait tout ça et que nous l'empêchons de nuire avant ces un an, je te rendrais la monnaies

Tu peux me lâcher maintenant?

Shaolan la relâcha immédiatement. Sa mère avait légué une lourde somme d'argent à Sakura pour qu'elle puisse le protéger Il espérait juste ne pas vivre comme ça pendant un an. La jeune fille prépara ses bagages et rejoignit Shaolan dans l'entrée. Ils sortirent rapidement de la maison après que Sakura se soit assuré que la porte de la maison soit bien fermée. Shaolan allait passer le portail mais Sakura l'interpella.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas?

- Ben, au centre ville.

- Suis-moi.

Le jeune homme fit ce que Sakura lui dit par curiosité et uniquement pour cela car il commençait à en avoir marre qu'elle lui dicte quoi faire. Il fut surprit de voir derrière la maison, une voiture. C'était une Audi, le jeune chinois regarda Sakura monter au côté conducteur.

- C'est avec l'argent de ma mère que tu te l'ais payé? Demanda-t-il en entrant à son tour dans la voiture.

- Non, je l'avais avant. Déclara Sakura. T'inquiète, je la vole pas, ta mère.

À peine Shaolan avait-il refermé la portière de la voiture que Sakura démarra. Elle roulait plus tranquillement que dhabitude ce qui rassura Shaolan, il naimait pas trop la façon de conduire de la jeune fille Sakura se gara sur la place principale de Tomoéda et sortit de la voiture. Elle entra ensuite dans une cabine téléphonique suivit par Shaolan qui navait quune hâte: parler à Hiro et Eriol. Sakura composa un numéro puis attendit patiemment avant den composer un deuxième et mit le haut parleur.

- Allô?

- Tomoyo, cest nous!

- Sakura!!!

De lautre côté du fil, Sakura et Shaolan entendirent Tomoyo hurler à Eriol et Hiro quils étaient au téléphone.

- Comment ça se passe? Demanda alors la voix dEriol.

- Pas trop mal, on a pas encore eu de visite. Déclara Sakura. Tomoyo, je narrive pas à localiser les assassins, tu pourrais le faire pour moi?

- Pas de problème! Enfin je ferrais en sorte quil ny en ai pas.

- Merci, je te passe Shaolan.

Sakura tendit le téléphone à Shaolan avec un air indifférent, Shaolan le saisit rapidement et remarqua à peine Sakura sortir de la cabine téléphonique.

- Hiro! Eriol! Vous allez bien? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Grand frère! Ça va! Tante Kaho est gentille! Mais quand est-ce que tu reviens?

Demanda doucement Hiro. Tu me manques grand frère!

- Toi aussi tu me manques Hiro mais je ne peux pas encore revenir

- Et Sakura? Comment va-t-elle? Questionna Eriol.

- Aussi bien quun glaçon dans le congélateur

Sakura sourit à la réponse de Shaolan sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Rien quen parlant avec ceux quil aimait, Shaolan reprenait du poil de la bête et sétait une bonne chose.

- Telle que je la connais, elle doit à peine dormir quatre heures pour pouvoir te surveiller. Soupira Tomoyo. Jespère quelle ne va pas trop se fatiguer sinon elle va finir par ne plus rien voir et tomber malade.

- Si cest le cas, on compte sur toi Shaolan pour la guérir! Sourit Eriol.

- Oui!! Parce quelle est gentille aussi Sakura! Ajouta Hiro.

- Shaolan, il faut raccrocher. Déclara tranquillement Sakura. Mais avant dit à Tomoyo de regarder à qui appartient la voiture immatriculée: 86 xpz 53, pour notre prochain coup de fil.

- Je dois raccrocher, Tomoyo tu as entendu Sakura? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui, 86 xpz 53! Cest noté! On entend votre prochain coup de fil avec impatience.

- Au revoir grand frère! Et Sakura!!!

- Faites attention, ajouta Eriol.

Shaolan sourit et raccrocha. Sakura sempara du téléphone et posa quelque chose sur le combiné avant de le reposer. Elle partit vers la voiture et sinstalla calmement au volant. Shaolan sassit à côté delle en la fixant curieusement: il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait.

- Quest-ce quil y a? Demanda Shaolan.

- Pardon?

- Tu agis bizarrement et lorsque tu agis bizarrement, ça veut dire quil y a un problème. Expliqua Shaolan. Alors quest-ce quil se passe?

- Tu le sauras dans trois secondes.

Shaolan soupira croyant encore une fois que Sakura ne lui répondrait pas mais trois secondes plus tard, il entendit le bruit dune explosion. Il se retourna pour voir la cabine téléphonique ou ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant totalement détruite par une explosion. Il vit également un groupe dhomme vêtu de costume noir face contre terre. Il fixa alors Sakura.

- La plaque dimmatriculation, cétait pour eux nest-ce pas? On était suivit! Cest pour ça que tu as repris le combiné de téléphone, tu as posé une mini bombe!

Sexclama-t-il.

- Tu vois, je nai même plus besoin de texpliquer quoi que se soit, tu comprends tout seul Cest que tu deviens grand, railla-t-elle.

- Tu avais dis que tu navais aucune nouvelle de nos ennemis! Tu mas mentis!

- à moitié, rectifia Sakura. Je savais quon nous avait repérés mais jignore toujours qui est à notre poursuite.

- Tu aurais dû quand même me le dire!! Sexclama Shaolan. Je ne suis pas une valise!

- Vraiment? Cest dommage, une valise est plus silencieuse, ça aurait été pratique! Ironisa Sakura.

- Si cest si énervant de me sauver, pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais? Sénerva Shaolan.

- Parce quon ma payé pour, répliqua Sakura. Maintenant tais-toi.

Shaolan serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire tout ce quil pensait de Sakura. Il nen pouvait plus dêtre traité comme un vulgaire paquet quelle emmenait au grès de ses envies! Elle avait dit quelle lui laisserait plus de liberté lorsquil pourrait la battre, eh bien, il ferait tout pour ça! Il nen pouvait simplement plus! Sakura tourna brusquement dans une rue et sortit de la ville. Elle ouvrit la boite à gant et en sortit un GPS Du moins cest-ce que Shaolan cru au début. Elle le lui tendit.

- En théorie, elle fonctionne, tu nas quà toccuper, dit-elle plus gentiment quauparavant. La route est longue Sinon tu peux dormir aussi. Fais comme tu veux.

Shaolan fixa ce quelle lui avait donné, il sagissait dune mini télévision Il se retint avec peine de soupirer: à croire quelle le prenait pour un gamin. Mais bon, il ne se sentait pas dhumeur à dormir alors Il alluma la télévision et zappa plusieurs chaînes, il navait pas envie de regarder des dessins animés, lorsque tout à coup, les programmes sinterrompirent pour faire place à une jeune femme armer dun micro.

　 Nous nous excusons de couper votre émission mais lheure est grave. À Tomoéda, une petite ville située à une heure de Tokyo, deux bombes ont explosées. Lune dans le centre ville, la bombe aurait été posé dans une des cabines téléphoniques en faisant quatre morts. Et la seconde dans une maison à lécart de la ville. Nous ne savons pas encore si ceux qui y vivaient sont toujours en vie ou non mais sils étaient dans la maison, il est impossible quils aient survécu.　

Shaolan vit alors la maison de Sakura réduite en cendre et en flamme. Il se tourna vers elle. Sakura continuait de fixer la route, elle eut un sourire désabusé.

- Cest logique après tout. Ils évitent quon ai un endroit où revenir sans problème.

- Je pensais que cétait toi qui lavais fait exploser, avoua Shaolan.

- Non, jy tenais trop à cette maison dit doucement Sakura. En revanche, il y a quatre assassins de moins à notre poursuite! Si cest pas une bonne nouvelle!

Shaolan sourit légèrement, il fallait vraiment être un tueur à gage pour trouver quoi que se soit de réjouissant là-dedans. Il se demanda alors à quoi aurait pû ressembler Sakura si les surs ne lavaient pas transformé en tueuse à gage. Peut être quelle aurait été très douce et gentille Comme lorsquelle avait été avec Hiro. Il sourit en pensant quelle laurait tout de même repoussé sil avait tenté de laborder. Eriol se trompait définitivement en pensant quil pourrait un jour avoir quelque chose entre Sakura et lui. Il aurait tout de même donné cher pour voir Sakura gênée par quelque chose quil aurait pu lui faire. Il voulait la voir moins froide, moins autoritaire un peu comme elle était avant mais cette fois, il ne gâcherait pas tout avec son mauvais caractère enfin dans la mesure du possible. Maintenant quil y repensait, cétait lui qui sétait mal conduit avec Sakura depuis le début. Tout ça parce quelle pouvait rester avec son petit frère plus longtemps que lui et que Hiro ladorait. Mais il essaierait tout de même de la battre pour au moins avoir son estime et partir lorsquil en aurait envie.

- Ou est-ce quon va? Demanda alors Shaolan.

- à Kyoto.

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce naurait pas été plus pratique dy aller en avion? Cest super loin Kyoto.

- Lorsquon prend lavion, il faut prendre beaucoup plus de précautions et ça coute plus cher aussi. Déclara Sakura. Tant quon nira pas dans les autres îles japonaises, on prendra la voiture.

Shaolan se contenta dhocher la tête. Sans Sakura, il se serait fait tuer depuis longtemps. Même si elle était désagréable, elle faisait très bien son boulot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Kyoto.

Sakura lança un regard à la dérober à Shaolan. Il dormait tranquillement, la tête appuyé sur la vitre de la voiture. Elle sautorisa un sourire, il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Ses soucis semblaient sêtre évanouis et ses traits se détendaient, il ressemblait ainsi à un enfant. La vie avait vraiment été dure pour lui. Elle se gara dans un parking souterrain, détacha sa ceinture avant de se retourner complètement vers Shaolan. Cruel dilemme: Shaolan dormait peu fallait-il le réveiller alors que pour une fois il dormait? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, cétait une certitude. Elle soupira puis sassit normalement dans la voiture en croisant les bras. Elle décida de laisser Shaolan dormir et de le surveiller jusquà ce quil se réveille.

Une heure plus tard, Shaolan ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais il ne fut pas aveuglé comme il le pensait. Il était toujours dans la voiture mais celle-ci était arrêté et plongé dans le noir. Il réalisa alors quil était dans un parking souterrain. Il se tourna vers Sakura qui fixait un point dehors. Se sentant observé, la jeune fille détourna son regard et le posa sur Shaolan qui venait de se réveiller.

- Enfin! Jai cru que jallais jamais pouvoir tenir! Allez debout, on doit découvrir notre chambre Mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Sakura sortit de la voiture et Shaolan en fit de même. À la réaction de Sakura, il savait quils allaient se faire passer pour des époux Et aussi quelle lavait veillé pendant quil dormait. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Surtout pour râler après! Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Elle aurait dû le réveiller si elle en avait marre dattendre. Shaolan sempara des valises avant que Sakura nai eu le temps de réagir.

- Je suis encore capable de me rendre utile pour ce genre de chose, déclara-t-il calmement.

Sakura haussa les épaules et referma la voiture derrière elle. Ils allèrent dans le hall de lhôtel que Shaolan trouva déjà mieux que le précédent Il faut dire que celui-là nétait pas un hôtel à plaisir et le réceptionniste nétait pas aussi étrange.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions réserver une chambre pour cette nuit sil vous plaît. Sourit Sakura.

- Bien sûr, à quel nom? Demanda le réceptionniste.

- Monsieur et madame Anko. Répondit Sakura.

- Une chambre double, je suppose.

- Oui, sourit Sakura. Si possible côté rue, je pense que la luminosité est meilleur de ce côté.

- Il y a la chambre trois cent une qui est libre.

- Daccord, pouvons-nous régler immédiatement? Nous serons plus tranquilles pendant le séjour ainsi! Ajouta Sakura.

- Bien sûr.

Sakura soccupa de régler la note sous le regard de Shaolan. Elle avait tout prévu pour éviter dutiliser une carte bancaire qui laissait des traces après utilisation. Le réceptionniste leur donna la clé de leur chambre et ils allèrent vers lascenseur. Sakura regarda attentivement durant la monté jusquà leur étage. Elle partit ensuite vers leur chambre pendant que Shaolan la suivait avec leurs affaires. Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sourit. La chambre était simple mais très jolie. Elle était dans les tons blanc et crème, Shaolan posa les sacs au sol devant limmense lit et regarda Sakura.

- Tu ne vas pas redormir sur le sol, hein?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle. Je te lai déjà dis, si je dors dans un lit, jaurais dû mal à me réveiller en cas de problème.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu dormes par terre. Et puis tu dormais bien dans un lit lorsquon était chez toi non? Fit Shaolan.

- Je dormais dans par terre dans ma chambre, sinon je naurais jamais pu me réveiller aussi tôt.

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux. Sakura était folle. Il fronça les sourcils, elle devait avoir le dos dans un sacré état.

- Tu vas dormir dans ce lit, je nai pas de problème pour me réveiller alors sil y a le moindre bruit je te réveillerais.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres? Demanda Sakura en haussant un sourcil. Je fais ce que je veux. Si jai décidé de dormir sur le sol, je dormirais sur le sol et cest pas toi qui men empêcheras. Ten as pas encore les moyens.

Shaolan se mit alors en position défensive, montrant ainsi à Sakura quil voulait un combat. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Décidément, Shaolan ne comprenait rien à rien! Il savança vers elle en essayant de lui donner des coups mais Sakura les esquiva tous sans aucun problème. Elle se pencha rapidement et priva Shaolan de son équilibre. Il tomba à la renverse et Sakura fut sur lui avant quil nait pu réagir.

- Tu es encore trop faible Jai même limpression que cest encore pire quavant. Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu peux te bouger? Demanda le jeune chinois. Je vais finir par croire que tu adores être sur moi.

- Si je tappréciais ça aurait pu être le cas, ironisa Sakura en se relevant.

Elle aida Shaolan à en faire de même puis elle le fixa.

- ça te dérange si je vais prendre une douche en première? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Non vas-y.

Sakura avait conduit pendant toute une journée, une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et Shaolan en était conscient. Par la même occasion, ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour sentraîner aux arts martiaux. Il ne lavait plus fait depuis la mort de sa mère et son " 　combat　" avec Sakura ne lui avait pas plus. Il avait été au sol beaucoup trop rapidement même si Sakura était meilleur que lui. De son côté, Sakura sétait entièrement déshabiller et était rentrée sous le jet deau brûlant. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant que Shaolan devait être en train de sentraîner, elle lui avait dit quil était plus faible quavant mais cétait surtout parce quil venait juste de se réveiller et quil était encore engourdit par le sommeil. Elle soupira de bien être sous le jet deau. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit de la douche et senroula dans une serviette. Elle regarda autours delle puis elle pesta intérieurement contre elle-même: elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres! Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur elle, Shaolan se stoppa immédiatement lorsquil vit Sakura. Il la voyait pour la première fois aussi dénudé mais elle était très bien formé et très désirable ainsi. Il se gifla mentalement: pourquoi est-ce quil pensait à ça!? Sakura, elle, ne paraissait absolument pas gênée de la situation alors que cétait elle qui était en petite tenue.

- Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Shaolan ne se le fit pas répéter et senferma immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Il se mit sous la douche et alluma le jet deau froide. Il sétonnait de plus en plus à penser à Sakura de façon plus humaine quavant. Au début, cétait juste une fille et il navait pas été attiré par elle mais maintenant il se rebellait contre sa volonté tyrannique mais il ne pouvait pas sempêcher de la regarder comme une femme sexy et attirante lorsquelle était dans ce genre de tenue ou dans certaine situation. Est-ce que cétait parce cétait la seule femme quil voyait ces temps-ci? Possible. Mais il fallait quil se calme sinon ses pensées allaient devenir de plus en plus libidineuses. Lorsquil sortit de la douche, il se dit quil allait devoir faire la même chose que Sakura puisquil avait oublié ses affaires. Il soupira en songeant quil nétait même plus capable de réfléchir correctement lorsque Sakura était en serviette! Il en prit une et se laccrocha autour de la taille. Il vit simplement Sakura en train denfiler sa nuisette, heureusement pour elle, Shaolan nétait pas arrivé une minute plus tôt.

- Jai oublié mes affaires de rechange, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Je ne tai rien demandé, fit remarquer Sakura.

Elle alla vers la fenêtre feignant lindifférence alors quen réalité, elle sefforçait de ne pas rougir: Shaolan avait un torse superbe et avec leau qui coulait le long de son corps, il était terriblement érotique même pour elle qui navait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Shaolan prit des vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain pour les enfiler. Sakura remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombé, elle avait bien fait de mettre son pyjama. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et frappa.

- Shaolan, il fait nuit donc ça ne sert à rien de thabiller pour sortir, dit-elle en sachant que le jeune homme avait dû prendre des vêtements de jour par réflexe.

Le jeune chinois sortit alors de la salle de bain en simple caleçon et fixa de Sakura.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le lit?

- Combien de fois devrais-je le dire? Soupira Sakura. Si je dors dans un lit on pourrait te tuer sans que je ne men rende compte.

- Mais ça me gêne de savoir que tu dors par terre alors que tu es une fille, déclara Shaolan.

- Une fille qui est une tueuse à gage et qui peut te botter le cul quand elle en a envie, alors ne la tente pas. Dit simplement Sakura.

Shaolan soupira et alla se coucher dans le lit, Sakura était irrécupérable. Cette dernière alla éteindre la lumière avant de sasseoir contre le mur en face de Shaolan. Elle avait attaché son arme contre sa cuisse. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, elle navait absolument pas sommeil comme à chaque fois quelle devait dormir dans cette position. Comme dhabitude, elle pensa à Tomoyo, à Hiro, à Eriol et à Kaho. Elle espérait de tout son cur quils allaient bien, ils lui manquaient.

****

****************

Shaolan dormait tranquillement lorsque Sakura le secoua. Il se réveilla donc en sursaut et mit quelques longues secondes avant de se rendre compte que Sakura était déjà habillé, que leurs valises étaient préparées et que la jeune fille était armée.

- Dépêche-toi de thabiller, on a de la compagnie. Dit-elle froidement.

Shaolan ne se le fit pas répéter et se leva rapidement. Cétait la première fois quon les retrouvait aussi vite Aussi, cétait étrange quils aient le temps de shabiller.

- Ils sont au sous-sol, dit Sakura. On va attendre quils arrivent au deuxième étage avant de descendre par les escaliers de secours, il ny a personne de ce côté. Le plus dur sera de récupérer la voiture. Tu devras faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire et tu le feras rapidement, cest clair? Si jamais il y a une fusillade dans le parking, tu devras rejoindre la voiture le plus vite possible et te cacher dedans, en essayant de ne pas te faire repérer.

Shaolan hocha la tête.

- Je suis prêt. Je vais prendre les valises.

- Merci.

Sakura chargea son arme et fit signe à Shaolan de sortir de la chambre, le jeune homme sortit donc tout de suite.

- Comment tu as fait pour savoir quils étaient là? Chuchota Shaolan.

- Tomoyo.

Sakura poussa Shaolan vers lescalier de secours, mais auparavant, elle regarda si personne ne les attendait en bas. Elle fit signe à Shaolan dy aller, elle le suivit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers, Sakura passa devant Shaolan et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers le parking souterrain, là Sakura regarda avant dentrer et Shaolan se retint de soupirer: plusieurs hommes en smoking noir se trouvaient là, sûrement pour leur éviter de partir. Sakura avança et tirait Shaolan pour quil en fasse de même, elle le fit se baisser derrière une voiture au même instant ou un homme regardait dans leur direction. Sakura sortit un deuxième pistolet avant de faire signe à Shaolan davancer vers leur voiture. Shaolan obéit et ils passèrent de voiture en voiture pour se faire remarquer le plus tard possible. Après cinq voitures passées, une balle siffla près des oreilles de Sakura: elle était repérée. Elle se releva et lança les clés de la voiture à Shaolan qui fit ce que Sakura lui avait demandé, partir se cacher dans la voiture Ou du moins essayer de latteindre. Sakura, juste après avoir donné les clés à Shaolan, avait déjà tiré un coup qui fit mouche dans lhomme qui lavait vu. Il ne lui en restait plus que dix avant dêtre débarrassé de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le parking. Les balles pleuvaient mais Sakura bougeait rapidement soit en avançant soit en se cachant derrière une voiture. Deux autres hommes étaient tombés sous ses balles lorsque Shaolan avait atteint la voiture. Il ouvrit manuellement la porte pour éviter de se faire repéré et grimpa côté passager, sachant que Sakura voudrait conduire, elle était plus qualifié que lui pour les courses poursuites. Sakura se releva de sa cachette et couru vers ses ennemis en ne sarrêtant pas de tirer. Elle naimait pas ladmettre mais lentraînement des surs laidait bien dans ce genre de situation et elle pouvait se vanter dêtre lune des meilleures tueuses à gages du monde. Il ne resta bientôt plus quun seul homme qui fut abattu par une balle en pleine tête, Sakura ne sarrêta pas de courir sachant que le bruit des coups de feu attirerait les autres tueurs qui devaient maintenant être dans leur chambre. Elle entendit soudain un autre coup de feu, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant quun tueur était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu et sur le côté ou elle navait aucune protection. Elle sauta de lautre côté de sa voiture pour se protéger mais la balle latteignit tout de même sur le côté droit au niveau de la hanche. Elle ouvrit sa portière que Shaolan avait pensé à déverrouiller et monta dans la voiture. Shaolan était à côté, accroupit entre le siège et le tableau de bord mais il était trop occupé à regarder le nouveau tueur et il ne remarqua absolument pas la blessure de Sakura. Celle-ci en était dailleurs heureuse, si Shaolan lavait su il lui aurait fait toute une histoire pour que ce soit lui qui conduise et pour quelle se repose.

- Assieds-toi normalement, ordonna Sakura. Et attache ta ceinture.

Shaolan obéit immédiatement bien quil eu du mal à sortir de sa position, lorsquil fut installé, il remarqua alors que le tueur était face à eux, sur la route. Sakura ne ralentit pourtant pas. Elle força Shaolan à baisser la tête et fonça sur lhomme qui eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté, Sakura sortit donc du parking souterrain et roulait vite dans la ville. Elle rejoignit rapidement lautoroute, déserte à cette heure. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, elle ne vit personne. Elle soupira et prit la première sortie qui arrivait, ainsi, si les tueurs lavaient vu emprunter lautoroute, ils ne sauraient pas ou ils étaient sortis. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville quaucun des deux ne connaissait, Shaolan voyant Sakura conduire plus doucement se tourna vers elle.

- Comment tu as fais pour être prévenu par Tomoyo? Demanda-t-il.

- Jai un téléphone pour ce genre durgence, déclara Sakura. Elle a intercepté une communication entre les tueurs et ça disait quils savaient ou on était, après pour avoir de meilleures informations sur leur position dans lhôtel, jai piraté le système de sécurité.

Sakura se gara devant un petit motel, et regarda Shaolan qui la trouva alors très pâle.

- Passe-moi ta veste, ordonna Sakura.

- Quoi?

- Ta veste!

Shaolan retira sa veste et la tendit à Sakura qui lenfila rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle entra dans le motel suivit par Shaolan qui portait les valises. Ils allèrent directement vers le réceptionniste qui dormait, Sakura le réveilla.

- Vous désirez? Bailla lhomme.

- Une chambre pour deux personnes sil vous plait, dit Sakura.

Comme pour lhôtel précédent, Sakura donna un faux nom et paya directement.

Shaolan suivit la jeune fille dans lascenseur pour se rendre à leur chambre, cette dernière était plus miteuse que celle dans leur précédent hôtel, mais Shaolan sen fichait, il avait juste envie de dormir, de se reposer avant quils ne partent de nouveau. Sakura enleva la veste de Shaolan et la lui rendit.

- Merci.

Elle fila ensuite dans la salle de bain avec son sac pendant que Shaolan posait ses affaires sur le lit. Il allait étendre sa veste dans larmoire lorsquil remarqua quelque chose de rouge dessus, en regardant de plus prêt, il vit que cétait du sang


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: blessée

En voyant le sang sur sa veste, Shaolan comprit tout de suite que Sakura était blessée, et quelle lui avait demandé sa veste pour ne pas attirer lattention du réceptionniste. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain ou sétait enfermée Sakura. Il frappa contre la porte, visiblement inquiet.

- Sakura, tu es blessée!

- La ferme! Je vais très bien! Rétorqua durement Sakura.

Shaolan allait répliquer lorsquil entendit un grand 　boom　.

- Sakura?

Nobtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et son cur sarrêta de battre lorsquil vit Sakura allongé sur le sol, elle avait retiré son haut dévoilant ainsi sa hanche en sang. Il alla rapidement sagenouiller à ses côtés et inspecta la blessure, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que Sakura nétait pas gravement touché, aucuns organes vitaux navaient été touchés. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusquau lit ou il la posa le plus délicatement possible. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain et fouilla le sac de Sakura: si elle sétait enfermé avec cétait sûrement parce quelle avait de quoi se soigner. Enfin, il trouva une trousse de secours, il retourna alors dans la chambre, il sempara dune compresse quil imbiba de désinfectant et retira doucement le sang qui tâchait Sakura puis il soccupa de la plaie. Si Sakura avait fait un malaise cétait à cause du sang quelle avait perdu et non à cause de la blessure en elle-même. Shaolan fut rassuré de voir que la plaie nétait pas trop profonde. Il pansa la plaie de Sakura puis il décida de la bander également pour éviter de répandre du sang partout. Il la souleva délicatement et parvint tant bien que mal à bander sa hanche sans que Sakura ne se réveille. Shaolan alla fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un tee-shirt noir quil enfila à Sakura avant de lui retirer son pantalon. De son côté, il se déshabilla pour ne rester quen caleçon et rejoignit Sakura sur le lit puis rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

- Cette fois tu vas dormir dans le lit, sourit-il doucement.

Il espérait que demain Sakura irait mieux, il naimait définitivement pas la voir dans cet état. Il sentit Sakura se coller contre lui, il en était surpris puis il songea quelle devait rechercher sa chaleur, Shaolan entoura alors la taille de Sakura en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher à sa blessure.

* * *

Courir, il faut juste que je continue de courir! C'est la seule chose qui compte! Ne surtout pas se retourner! Brusquement je tombais sur le sol, m'écorchant les mains et les genoux. Pas le temps de pleurer, pas le temps de s'attarder pour regarder ses blessures. Juste courir. Dans la nuit, dans ce pays inconnu. Dans le silence, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle avait peur très peur. Elle arriva à une petite place qu'illuminait une magnifique fontaine. Elle sentit soudain qu'on lui agrippait le bras et qu'on la soulevait. Elle cria et se débattit mais l'homme qui l'avait attrapé lui donna un violent coup. Sous le choc, elle cessa de bouger et il la reposa. À ce moment, elle le mordit violemment à l'avant bras et hurla plus fort. On lui asséna un nouveau coup qui lui fit heurter la fontaine La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire malveillant de l'homme penché sur elle un couteau imbibé de sang à la main.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle soupira, elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar Elle avait réellement peur à chaque fois quelle le faisait. Il devenait de pire en pire dailleurs. La dernière fois, son agresseur navait pas de couteau qui avait déjà été utilisé contre quelquun. Shaolan sétait réveillé en sentant Sakura sursauté, il la regarda un instant se remettre de ses émotions.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sakura cligna des yeux et remarqua enfin Shaolan sous elle. Elle se redressa avec une grimace mais Shaolan la rallongea immédiatement.

- Tu es blessée alors évite de bouger.

- Je dois dormir sur le sol sinon

- Pas ce soir, si tu dors par terre tu ne guériras pas. Déclara Shaolan. Alors pour cette nuit, tu vas rester là.

Sakura essaya de nouveau de se lever mais Shaolan la plaqua sous lui.

- Tu es tellement faible que tu ne peux même pas te débattre contre moi, dit-il. Tu as le choix, soit je dors sur toi pour éviter que tu ten ailles soit tu dors sur moi pour éviter davoir mal Quest-ce que tu choisis?

- Je te botterais le fesse lorsque je serais rétablis, maugréa Sakura.

Shaolan sourit et se poussa pour que Sakura se blottisse contre lui. La jeune fille, épuisée, ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Shaolan se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver à chaque fois pour se réveiller en sursaut, quel genre de rêve faisait-elle? Revoyait-elle ceux quelle venait de tuer? Elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Sur ces questions, Shaolan sendormit.

Le lendemain, le jeune chinois se réveilla en premier, Sakura dormait profondément dans ses bras. Elle avait lair beaucoup plus paisible que la nuit. Il secoua doucement son épaule pour la réveiller ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda ensuite Shaolan.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais faire alors jai préféré te réveiller tôt, sexcusa Shaolan.

- Tu as bien fais On doit partir.

Sakura se redressa avec une légère grimace, Shaolan le remarqua immédiatement et sinquiéta.

- Ta blessure va mieux?

- Oui, cest juste que ça tire lorsque je fais des mouvements, expliqua Sakura. Il ny a pas de quoi sinquiéter, jai connu pire.

- Du genre? Demanda Shaolan curieux.

- Je suis déjà resté dans le coma à cause dune blessure par balle enfin trois pour être précise.

Sakura se leva tranquillement sous le regard étonné de Shaolan. Il nen revenait pas: Sakura était tombé dans le coma! Il se leva également et prit la jeune fille par la taille. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu es vraiment tombé dans le coma?

- Oui mais ne tinquiète pas, jai fini ma mission avant. Déclara paisiblement Sakura. Je fini toujours ce que jai commencé avant que je ne tombe dans les paumes.

Elle se dégagea de lemprise de Shaolan et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le jeune homme espéra alors de tout son cur que la blessure que Sakura avait eue hier serait la seule quelle aurait encore. Il ne voulait pas la voir gravement blessée! Il avait déjà eu assez peur la veille. Sakura se fichait complètement delle, elle prêtait attention uniquement à lui parce que cétait sa " mission" . Shaolan soupira, si seulement Sakura faisait un peu plus attention à elle! La jeune fille ressortit de la salle de bain ou elle sétait lavée et changée, elle fit signe à Shaolan den faire de même. Sakura avait profité de sa toilette pour regarder un peu sa blessure, elle nétait pas très grave et grâce à Shaolan, elle cicatrisait bien. En attendant que Shaolan finisse de se préparer, Sakura prit dans sa valise un pistolet quelle accrocha à sa cuisse et un autre quelle cacha dans son dos. Elle saisit enfin un couteau quelle mit dans sa chaussure. Elle était définitivement prête. Shaolan sortit de la salle de bain après sêtre lavé et habillé.

- On y va, dit Sakura.

Shaolan saisit leurs valises et la suivit jusquà leur voiture dans le parking, il mit les valises dans le coffre. Sakura allait monter dans la voiture, côté conducteur lorsque Shaolan referma la porte avant quelle ne monte.

- Tu vas du côté passager, cest moi qui conduis aujourdhui. Déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Sakura haussa un sourcil, le regard dubitatif.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi? Je suis encore capable de conduire. Et je te signale que cest moi qui donne les ordres, dit froidement Sakura. Tu nas toujours pas réussis à me battre, alors cest toi qui va poser tes fesses côté passager.

- Je ne partirais pas si ce nest pas moi qui conduis.

Pour donner du poids à sa phrase, Shaolan croisa les bras et sappuya contre la voiture. Sakura serra les poings et essaya de se calmer. Shaolan faisait juste un petit caprice mais ça lui passerait bien vite.

- Tu vas monter dans cette voiture avant que je te donne une correction qui tempêchera de tassoir pendant plus dune semaine! Menaça Sakura.

Shaolan la regarda avec un léger sourire et les yeux déterminés.

- Cette fois, tes menaces ne me feront pas changer davis. Dit-il doucement. Sakura, tu as été blessée et nos ennemis ne semblent pas nous avoir trouvé donc je peux très bien conduire pendant que tu te reposes un peu. Dès que je verrais quelque chose de suspect, je te jure que je te redonnerais le volant. Mais pour le moment, il faut profiter quils ne savent pas ou nous sommes pour que tu te reposes comme ça tu sauras mieux me protéger après.

Sakura fit une moue qui amusa Shaolan mais il se garda bien de le montrer. Il navait pas tort, pour le moment tout allait bien et si elle en faisait trop, elle ne serait plus en état pour protéger Shaolan correctement et elle ne pourra pas réussir sa mission.

- Cest daccord, soupira-t-elle.

Shaolan sourit de sa victoire et grimpa dans la voiture. Il regarda Sakura en faire de même puis il se pencha vers elle.

- Ou est-ce quon va? Tu avais un endroit de prévu? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non, je ne planifie pas trop sinon on pourrait nous retrouver à cause de ça. Expliqua

Sakura. Tu nas quà aller ou tu veux.

Shaolan réfléchit un instant puis il sourit, sa mère lui avait beaucoup parlé dune ville médiévale du Japon.

- Kanazawa, annonça-t-il.

Sakura le regarda fixement mais elle ne dit rien. Intérieurement elle souriait. Yelan lui avait également parlé de Kanazawa et elle lui avait également dit que Shaolan avait toujours eu envie de visité cette ville. Elle trouvait le jeune homme prévisible. Heureusement pour lui quelle nétait pas à ses trousses sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps.

- Ce soir on appellera Tomoyo, informa Sakura. Jai besoin de savoir si elle des informations sur nos poursuivants.

Shaolan hocha simplement la tête en ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Sakura trouva Shaolan beaucoup plus sérieux que dhabitude, il était très concentré sur la route. Pendant près dune heure, Sakura avait regardé le paysage défilé puis elle avait commencé à piquer du nez pour finalement sendormir sans quelle nen ait réellement envie au départ. Shaolan détourna un instant son attention de la route pour regarder Sakura. Il fut soulagé de constater quelle était un peu moins pâle que ce matin et quelle dormait paisiblement. Avec un peu de chance elle ne ferait pas cauchemar et dormirait jusquà ce quils arrivent à Kanazawa.

***************

Sakura était étonné, elle voyait tous les objets de la maison ou elle se trouvait comme si elle avait à peine cinq ans. Elle tourna sa tête vers le miroir de sa chambre et elle constata quelle avait bien cinq ans!

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura sursauta à ce cri perçant poussé par une femme. Elle sortit de sa chambre en courant et dévala les escaliers pour entrer dans le salon. Son cur manqua un battement. Devant elle se trouvait le cadavre dun homme qui avait été poignardé en plein cur, un autre cadavre était à ses côtés celui dune femme probablement celle qui avait crié. Elle avait eu plusieurs coups de couteau dans la poitrine. Le pire était lhomme qui se tenait debout, à côté du couple, un couteau dégoulinant de sang à la main. Lorsquil la vit, il fit un sourire sadique et sapprocha delle.

- HAAAAAAA!!!!

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, pâle comme la mort. Shaolan avait sursauté sous le cri quelle avait poussé, il la regarda avec anxiété.

- Est-ce que ça va? Sinquiéta-t-il.

- Je Oui, dit Sakura. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce qui me fait le plus peur cest que tu te réveilles souvent de cette manière. Déclara sérieusement Shaolan. Quel genre de rêve fais-tu?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, dit froidement Sakura.

- ça me concerne parce que je suis avec toi à chaque fois que tu fais de mauvais rêve. Répondit Shaolan. Tu rêves de ceux que tu as tués?

- Je ne suis pas assez faible pour ça, fit froidement Sakura. Je tue des gens depuis trop longtemps pour me souvenir de leur visage alors je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je rêverais deux.

- Alors de quoi est-ce que tu rêves pour hurler comme ça? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je te lai déjà dit: ça ne te concerne pas. Sentêta Sakura. Maintenant conduis et tais-toi!

Shaolan soupira. Il ne pensait pas quun jour, il trouverait plus têtu que lui! Mais il était loin dabandonner! Un jour Sakura lui raconterait ses rêves et lui, il la réconforterait comme tout homme doit le faire dans une situation pareille. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, il savait que Sakura était là pour lui lorsquil en avait besoin, il pouvait se fier à leur première nuit: Sakura lavait consolé lorsquil avait pleuré le décès de sa mère. Désormais, il devait juste être là pour elle, il attendrait quelle ait assez confiance en lui pour partager ses pensées.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: de plus en plus proche

Sakura sortit de la voiture sous le regard inquiet de Shaolan. Depuis quelle avait fait son cauchemar, Sakura navait plus fermé lil de tout le trajet et elle était devenue très pâle. Shaolan navait plus parlé de rien mais il restait tout de même anxieux sur létat de Sakura. Il persistait à penser que Sakura aurait dû aller voir un médecin pour quelle soit soignée correctement Mais lorsquil lui avait proposé ça, Sakura lui avait lancé un regard noir et dit quelle refusait daller voir qui que ce soit. La jeune fille admirait la petite maison dhôte qui serait leur futur refuge. Shaolan trouvait également lendroit magnifique, il y avait un grand jardin avec plusieurs variétés de fleurs et darbres qui poussaient autours de la maison qui était en bois. Shaolan sortit les valises du coffre et sempara tant bien que mal de la main de Sakura qui se laissa faire pour leur couverture. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et une vieille femme les accueillit en kimono.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions une chambre double pour cette nuit sil vous plait. Dit doucement Shaolan.

- Bien sûr à quel nom? Demanda la vielle femme.

- Anko, sourit Shaolan.

Sakura eut un léger sourire en songeant que Shaolan mentait de mieux en mieux Résultat de ses jours passés en cavale. Shaolan prit la clé de leur chambre et poussa gentiment Sakura dans le couloir.

- On a de la chance, il y a une source deau chaude ici. Déclara le jeune chinois.

Sakura ne répondit rien mais elle en était heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir se relaxer dans de leau bouillante. Shaolan ouvrit leur chambre et la trouva vraiment belle. Elle était dans les tons blanc et noir avec un grand futon ou ils pourraient dormir ensemble sans problème. Désormais, il refuserait que Sakura dorme par terre. Il sourit en songeant que ça nallait pas être simple de convaincre la jeune fille de dormir avec lui. Il posa les valises près du lit et avec laide de Sakura, il les défit. Une fois que leurs vêtements furent rangés, Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

- ça te dirait quon aille dans la source deau chaude? Proposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas.

Elle savait pour lavoir vécu auparavant quune journée de conduite était éprouvante pour les muscles du dos et des épaules. Et puis, elle aussi mourrait denvie de se relaxer. Avec sa blessure, elle était toute courbaturée. Ils sortirent donc de leur chambre pour aller dans le jardin ou ils furent étonnés de voir quil y avait un autre bâtiment La maison était plus grande que ce quils avaient cru. Ils allèrent vers le second bâtiment et remarquèrent quil y avait deux entrées: une pour les femmes et une pour les hommes.

- Si jamais tu te fais attaquer dans ton bain, tu cries et je viendrais. Déclara Sakura.

Elle entra dans le vestiaire réservé aux femmes et elle se déshabilla entièrement avant denrouler une serviette autours de sa poitrine. Elle alla rapidement dans la source et poussa un soupire daise.

Shaolan avait fait la même chose de son côté, il sétait déshabillé et avait noué une serviette autours de sa taille avant daller dans le bain. Il manqua alors de sétouffer: Sakura était devant lui, de dos. Il regarda sur le côté et remarqua lentrée des filles Cétait un bain mixte. Il sourit. Shaolan se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers Sakura et entra dans leau. La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et ne pu sempêcher de lorgner un moment sur le torse parfait de Shaolan. Elle rougit légèrement et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Quest-ce que tu fais ici?

- Les bains sont mixtes, sourit-il. Je naurais pas besoin de crier si je suis attaqué comme ça.

Shaolan sapprocha un peu plus de Sakura qui essaya de demeurer impassible. Elle trouvait que Shaolan devenait de plus en plus beau chaque jour et le voir dans cette tenue était vraiment agréable. Voyant Sakura plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers son torse, Shaolan eu un sourire. Il se pencha vers Sakura.

- Est-ce que ça va avec ta blessure? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Quoi? Sursauta Sakura.

- Je me demandais si tu navais pas de problème avec leau, précisa Shaolan.

- Ha Non, tout va bien. Le rassura Sakura.

Soudain, ils se retournèrent brusquement: ils avaient entendu des bruits de pas. Shaolan prit Sakura par la taille en faisant attention à sa blessure et la colla à lui. À ce moment, la vieille femme apparue. Elle sinclina légèrement devant eux avec un air dexcuse.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire que je vous ai mis des serviettes dans les vestiaires, dit-elle doucement.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Sakura.

La vieille femme partit et les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent de soulagement. Sakura allait sécarter de Shaolan mais celui-ci ne la lâcha pas. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

- Shaolan Tu peux me lâcher? Demanda-t-elle.

- Jai pas envie, fit-il séducteur.

Sakura se troubla. Cétait la première fois que Shaolan agissait ainsi! Quest-ce quil lui prenait? Son regard se durcit. Sil croyait quelle était comme toutes ses filles qui se jetaient à ses pieds dès le premier regard, il se trompait lourdement! Sakura le força à la lâcher en exerçant une pression sur son bras, Shaolan lui redonna sa liberté. La jeune fille sortit de la source et se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Shaolan soupira, Sakura était une fille vraiment difficile Et elle navait absolument pas le sens de lhumour. Il sortit à son tout et partit se changer dans son vestiaire et il rejoignit Sakura qui lattendait dans le jardin. Elle portait un peignoir de bain que la vieille femme avait apporté, tout comme lui. Elle regardait avec attention un bosquet de rose rouge, il sapprocha delle et elle se retourna.

- On retourne dans la chambre? Proposa-t-il.

Sakura se contenta dacquiescer et ils marchèrent silencieusement jusquà leur chambre. Shaolan avait décidé de passer à lattaque cette nuit, il allait montrer à Sakura quil était capable de se débrouiller un peu par lui-même et quelle navait pas à être trop stricte. Sakura ferma la porte derrière Shaolan, ce dernier se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Tu dormiras dans le lit ce soir, dit-il.

Sakura soupira bruyamment.

- Si tu arrives à me mettre plus de dix secondes le dos au sol, alors je ferais ce que tu voudras. Déclara-t-elle froidement. Mais je doute que tu y parviennes.

- Qui ne tente rien na rien, fit simplement Shaolan.

Il couru vers Sakura qui lenvoya à terre avant quil ne la touche. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur son cou, létranglant à moitié. Cétait exactement ce que voulait Shaolan. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sakura et la renversa sous lui. Il réussit à emprisonner les poignets de Sakura, elle leva le genou. Shaolan se dit alors quil devait rapidement profiter de loccasion pour gagner. Avant que Sakura ne le frappe, Shaolan avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était tellement surprise quelle en oublia de frapper Shaolan. Le jeune chinois mordit tendrement la lèvre inférieur de Sakura qui haleta, il en profita donc pour approfondir le baiser. Sakura ne put sempêcher de céder, elle ferma les yeux. Shaolan embrassait tellement bien! Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait autant des succès avec les filles. Soudain Shaolan se détacha et la regarda avec un sourire fier.

- Onze secondes, dit-il.

- Quoi? Sétonna Sakura.

- Tu as été sur le dos pendant onze secondes, informa Shaolan. Jai gagné.

Sakura pâlit et jura intérieurement contre elle-même. Elle sen voulait tellement de se faire avoir comme ça! Il avait fait exprès de lembrasser pour la déstabiliser et gagner. Shaolan se releva et tendit sa main à Sakura. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir et se releva delle-même.

- Tu as triché! Sexclama-t-elle. Tu as vu que je navais pas réagis dans le bain alors tu en as profité pour me battre!

- Tu navais pas dis que tembrasser était interdit, fit remarquer Shaolan avec un sourire. Voudrais-tu revenir sur ta parole?

- Demain je te foutrais une raclée pour me venger! Ce soir je dors dans le lit.

Sakura prit sa nuisette et se tourna ensuite vers Shaolan, toujours aussi en colère.

- Va dehors le temps que je me change. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu nas pas peur que je me fasse attaquer? Demanda Shaolan.

Sakura serra les poings. Shaolan avait raison mais il ny avait pas de salle de bain puisquil y avait une source deau chaude et elle refusait de se déshabiller devant lui. Shaolan, de son côté, samusait beaucoup de la réaction de Sakura. Depuis quelle avait été blessée, elle était devenue beaucoup plus humaine. Un peu comme lorsquelle gardait Hiro. Il décida de lénerver un peu plus.

- Je tai déjà vu en sous-vêtement tu sais, lorsque tu étais blessée jai dû te déshabiller. Dit-il tranquillement.

Contrairement à ce quil pensait, Sakura ne sénerva pas. Elle avait dénoué la ceinture de son peignoir et faisait glisser le linge pour se retrouver en simple sous-vêtement devant Shaolan qui ne pu sempêcher de rougir. Sakura était vraiment bien faite, et ses sous-vêtements noirs la rendaient terriblement sexy. Shaolan remarqua alors le regard et le sourire narquois de la jeune fille.

- Je croyais que tu mavais déjà vu en sous-vêtement, fit-elle ironiquement. Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça? Tu es gêné?

- Non, mentit Shaolan.

Le sourire de Sakura sélargit et elle enfila son nuisette avant de se placer sous les couvertures du lit. Shaolan se déshabilla à son tour mais il fut mécontent de voir que Sakura ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il se coucha aussi et passa ses bras autours de la taille de Sakura.

- Lâche-moi! Sexclama-t-elle.

- Tu as dis que je pourrais te faire faire nimporte quoi ce soir vu que jai gagné, rappela Shaolan. Ce que je veux cest te prendre dans mes bras Estimes-toi heureuse que je ne toblige pas à coucher avec moi.

- Tu es en manque? Demanda doucement Sakura.

- Je sais me tenir, rit Shaolan. Mais cest vrai que tu es très tentante. Surtout en sous-vêtement et en serviette de bain.

Sakura rosit légèrement sans que Shaolan ne le remarque.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir dans un lit? Continua Shaolan.

- Je te lai déjà dis, soupira Sakura.

- Mais je me suis réveillé tôt hier et tu ne peux pas nier quen dormant ensemble, on sest mieux reposer et on a rien risqué. Fit Shaolan. Jai pas envie de te voir dormir par terre comme une mendiante surtout que tu es blessée.

- Ce nest pas important, déclara calmement Sakura. Ce quil peut marrivé, on sen fiche. Il ny a que toi qui ne dois pas être blessé.

- Moi je ne men fiche pas! Rectifia Shaolan. Je sais que tu ne partages pas ce sentiment mais tu es devenue une sorte damie pendant notre cavale. Sil tarrivait quelque chose jen serais triste. Je nai pas envie que tu souffres et que tu sois blessé par ma faute.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement. Elle navait jamais pensé que Shaolan puisse la voir comme une amie, elle avait pourtant tout fait pour quil la déteste. Elle sétait montré distante et froide avec lui, elle le frappait violement dès quil lattaquait. Comment avait-il pu lapprécier alors quelle était ainsi? Shaolan remarqua létonnement de Sakura et sourit légèrement.

- Je sais que tu fais exprès dêtre froide avec moi, avoua-t-il. Je ne lavais pas vraiment remarqué au début, mais cétait évident. Tu mas réconforté le jour ou jai pleuré ma mère et les jours suivants tu tinquiétais parce que je ne mangeais pas. En réalité, tu es très gentille avec moi, même si tu essaies de ne pas le montrer.

- Jaurais dû être plus méchante, grommela Sakura. Tu ne pouvais pas être plus naïf? Ça fonctionnait bien au début.

Shaolan sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura.

- Merci de maider.

- Cest

Shaolan posa sa main sur la bouche de Sakura pour quelle se taise, elle allait mentir et il le savait. Sakura ferma les yeux puis elle sourit. Shaolan était assez intelligent pour voir comment était réellement les gens Il ferait un bon homme daffaire lorsquelle se serait débarrassée des tueurs qui le poursuivaient. Dès demain, ils téléphoneraient à Tomoyo pour avoir des nouvelles sur les tueurs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: information

Eriol se réveilla en pleine nuit, il avait soif. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsquil remarqua de la lumière dans le salon. Il fut surpris de voir Tomoyo en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il sapprocha lentement delle pour savoir ce quelle faisait. Depuis plusieurs jours, Tomoyo ne lâchait plus son ordinateur et elle navait rien dit à personne.

- Tu ne dors toujours pas? Fit Eriol endormit.

- Non pas encore Je suis presque arrivée, dit Tomoyo.

- Quest-ce que tu fais? Demanda curieusement Eriol.

- Sakura ma demandé de chercher des informations sur ses opposants, expliqua Tomoyo. Jai presque trouvé lagence qui emploie ces tueurs. Sakura sy connait mieux que moi avec ces agences alors elle saura ce quil faudra rechercher ensuite.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles deux? Interrogea Eriol en sasseyant sur le canapé à côté de Tomoyo.

- Pas vraiment, je sais que grâce à moi ils ont pu partir dun hôtel au Japon sans trop de problème mais cest tout. Répondit Tomoyo sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux. Au fait, Hiro va un peu mieux?

- Le coup de fils de Shaolan lui a fait du bien, avoua Eriol. Heureusement que nous sommes avec lui sinon il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à supporter cette situation. Et puis, Kaho est très gentille avec lui et cest une bonne prof.

- Cétait notre professeur, avoua Tomoyo. Elle a apprit à Sakura comment se battre et elle ma apprit à être une informaticienne géniale!

- Cest aussi une tueuse à gage? Demanda Eriol.

- Elle est à la retraite depuis quelle a quitté lorphelinat, dit doucement Tomoyo. Tu sais, personne na envie de faire ce métier mais les surs nont pas laissé le choix à Kaho et encore moins à Sakura. Cest pour ça quon souhaite tous partir de lorphelinat.

- Cest vrai que je nimaginais pas que des surs pourraient faire de telles choses, murmura Eriol. Cest horrible de profiter de la détresse denfant pour les forcer à tuer.

- Cest pour ça que Sakura nous a emmenés ici, déclara Tomoyo. Si Shaolan et toi veniez à mourir, Hiro irait certainement chez les surs qui le manipuleraient.

- Tu penses que Sakura et Shaolan se sont rapproché maintenant? Demanda Eriol.

- Cest surtout qui peut mavancer sur cette question, sourit Tomoyo. Est-ce que Shaolan est du genre naïf?

- Non pourquoi? Sétonna Eriol.

- Parce que Sakura fera semblant dêtre mauvaise avec lui pour quil ne sattache pas à elle. Comme ça, si elle se fait blesser et quelle dit à Shaolan de fuir sans elle, il le fera. Expliqua Tomoyo.

- Peut-être quau début il ne remarquerait rien mais au bout dun moment, il découvrira la vérité, sourit Eriol.

- Alors je pense que oui, ils vont se rapprocher. Dit Tomoyo. Ils saccordent parfaitement et cette fuite ensemble ne fera que les rendre encore plus proche.

- Un peu comme nous deux, déclara Eriol.

Tomoyo regarda Eriol avec étonnement puis le jeune européen sempara de ses lèvres. La jeune fille était très surprise mais elle était également heureuse, elle appréciait énormément Eriol. Elle répondit à son baiser puis se détacha de lui, légèrement gênée.

- Tomoyo, je

- Jai trouvé! Sexclama Tomoyo en coupant Eriol.

Shaolan se réveilla doucement le lendemain matin. Il sentait un poids contre lui qui était loin dêtre désagréable. Il dirigea alors son regard vers ce poids et sourit en voyant Sakura, profondément endormit contre son torse. En étant ainsi, personne naurait pu soupçonner quelle était en réalité une tueuse à gage très efficace. Il dégagea lentement quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage, il trouvait Sakura de plus en plus belle chaque jour Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et se décida à la réveiller. Il la secoua doucement et Sakura se réveilla. Il lui sourit et Sakura lui rendit un léger sourire.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Cest bien cette nuit tu nas pas fais de cauchemar.

Le regard de Sakura sassombrit, elle avait revu ce couple mort et le tueur dont elle ne voyait toujours pas le visage. Dans sa vie elle avait vu pire mais ce rêve la terrifiait sans quelle sache pourquoi.

- Tu as refais un cauchemar? Sétonna Shaolan. Je ne tai pas sentit te réveiller.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé en sursaut cette fois-ci, avoua Sakura. Jai juste ouvert les yeux et après je me suis rendormi. Je nallais pas te réveiller exprès.

- Tu sais, si jamais tu as vraiment peur ou que tu veux en parler, nhésite pas à me réveiller. Dit doucement Shaolan. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Sakura acquiesça et se leva. Elle prit des affaires propres puis elle fit de même pour Shaolan avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Tu viens, on va se laver. On prendra un petit déjeuné sur la route. Dit-elle.

Shaolan sourit, Sakura était plus souriante que la veille. Il avait bien fait de lui dire quil lavait percé à jour. Il se leva à son tour et suivit Sakura vers la source deau chaude ou se trouvait également les cabines de douches. Ils se dépêchèrent de se laver puis de shabiller et ils partirent vers le centre ville en voiture dont Sakura avait changé la plaque dimmatriculation. Sakura avait repéré une boulangerie et une épicerie toute proche, elle se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Je vais prendre des croissants et toi tu vas à lépicerie chercher de quoi boire, dit-elle. On gagnera plus de temps. Si jamais tu vois quelquun de suspect, tu reviens immédiatement me voir.

Shaolan hocha la tête et partit en direction de lépicerie, il acheta rapidement une bouteille deau et deux sodas. Il ressortit du magasin et remarqua que Sakura navait toujours pas fini dacheter de quoi manger. Il sappuya donc contre le mur du magasin jusquà ce que son regard soit attiré par quelque chose. Il alla dans un autre magasin.

Sakura ressortit de la boulangerie avec deux croissants et deux pains au chocolat vu quelle ne savait pas ce que préférait Shaolan. Cependant lorsquelle regarda rapidement dans lépicerie, elle remarqua que Shaolan ny était pas. Elle commença à paniqué, ne sachant pas si Shaolan sétait fait kidnappé, tué ou sil sétait tout simplement enfuit! On posa une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna vivement. Elle fut soulagée de voir Shaolan.

- Ou est-ce que tu étais! Sexclama-t-elle.

- Tu tinquiétais? Fit Shaolan avec une moue attendrissante.

- Bien sûr que oui! Allez, on sen va!

- On ne devait pas téléphoner à Tomoyo? Sétonna Shaolan.

- On le fera de la voiture, répondit Sakura. Tomoyo pourra sécuriser la ligne vu quon la déjà appelé avant.

Shaolan et Sakura montèrent donc rapidement dans la voiture, et la jeune fille démarra. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers lautoroute, ce fut seulement après le paillage que Sakura consentit à téléphoner.

- Allô?

- Tomoyo, cest Sakura et Shaolan. On est sur haut parleur.

- Je vous sécurise! Voilà. Alors comment se passe votre promenade? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Sakura a été blessée avant-hier, répondit Shaolan avant que Sakura ne lempêche.

- Quoi! Et tu vas mieux? Senquit Tomoyo.

- Oui, ce nétait quune éraflure. La rassura Sakura. Et ça va avec Eriol, Hiro et Kaho?

- Oui, Shaolan manque à Hiro mais il le vit mieux quavant. Informa Tomoyo.

- Et on est devenu proche avec Tomoyo. Dit Eriol.

- Proche comment? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Hiro est à côté, chuchota Eriol.

Sakura et Shaolan échangèrent un regard: Tomoyo et Eriol formaient un couple. Sakura sourit.

- Félicitation! Cest Hiro quon entend comme ça? Demanda Sakura en entendant des cris.

- Oui, il veut parler à Shaolan.

- Grand frère!

- Oui Hiro? Sourit Shaolan.

- Tu sais quoi! Tante Kaho mapprend les arts-martiaux et elle est encore meilleur que Wei! Sexclama Hiro enthousiaste. Tomoyo et Eriol mapprennent les cours normaux mais cest moins bien que les cours de tante Kaho! Vous êtes ou?

- à Tokyo, dit Sakura.

Shaolan comprit pourquoi elle mentait: si jamais on les écoutait malgré les précautions de Tomoyo, les assassins auraient une fausse information.

- Vous êtes allé dans la grande tour? Demanda vivement Hiro.

- Non pas encore, sourit Shaolan.

- Cest vrai que Sakura et grand frère vous êtes proche? Interrogea candidement Hiro.

- Quoi? Sétonna Shaolan. Qui ta dit ça?

- Eriol!

- Idiot! Gronda Shaolan.

- Ne le prends pas mal, rit Eriol. Mais se serait logique Sakura et toi vous vous rapprochiez.

- Tomoyo, tu pourras lui expliquer comment je suis sil te plait. Fit froidement Sakura.

- Oui, samusa Tomoyo.

- Au fait, tu as des infos? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui, dit sérieusement Tomoyo. Ceux qui veulent tuer Shaolan passe par lagence " Kamui"

- On est mal, soupira Sakura. Je vais essayer de rechercher qui peut bien nous poursuivre. Merci Tomoyo.

- Tu as une idée de quand vous allez revenir? Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

- Dès que jen aurais fini avec eux. Dit Sakura. Je vous rappellerais la semaine prochaine.

Sakura tendit le portable à Shaolan, lui indiquant quil pouvait avoir une conversation privée avec son petit frère et avec son cousin. Il la remercia dun sourire.

- Tu ne tennuies pas trop Hiro?

- Un peu Mais Kaho mentraîne dans ces moments, elle est très forte tu sais! Sourit Hiro.

Shaolan, Eriol et Hiro parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant vingt minutes encore puis Shaolan raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Sakura avec un sourire.

- Hiro aime beaucoup Kaho, il est admiratif devant son niveau darts martiaux.

- Je le comprends, sourit Sakura. Lorsque Kaho ma apprit à me battre je la voyais comme la femme la plus forte qui existait.

- Cétait ta prof darts martiaux? Sétonna Shaolan.

- Oui mais maintenant je la surpasse, avoua Sakura. Plus on se bat, plus on saméliore.

- Sinon Cest quoi cette agence?

- " Kamui" Cest une agence de tueurs à gages, informa Sakura. Cest la plus renommé et cest rare quils manquent leur cible. Ceux qui en veulent à ta famille sont prêts à tout.

- Et avec le nom de lagence, tu peux retrouver qui en a après moi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Peut être, ça dépend du système de protection. Déclara Sakura. En plus, " Kamui" ne prend pas toujours la peine de noter qui est le client. On a une chance de le savoir cest tout. En tout cas, on peut déjà leur faire peur en attaquant leur système.

- Ce nest pas plus mal. Sourit Shaolan.

- Si on leur fait peur, ils bougeront plus. Informa Sakura. Tu nas pas peur de te faire tuer?

- Je sais que je nai rien à craindre tant que tu es avec moi. Dit Shaolan. Et puis, plus vite ils attaqueront plus vite nous pourrons rejoindre Tomoyo, Eriol et Hiro Surtout Eriol pour lui régler son compte, il dit beaucoup trop de bêtise.

- Et je suis sûre que Tomoyo l(y encourage, soupira Sakura.

- Hiro ma dit quils avaient hâte de nous voir marier, avoua Shaolan avec un sourire.

Il taime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi, sourit Sakura. Il est vraiment adorable Et puis, il a un meilleur caractère que toi!

- Je suis gentil! Opposa Shaolan.

- Pas au début, tu étais exécrable Un vrai fils à maman, taquina Sakura.

- Cest vrai quil aura fallu la mort de ma mère pour que je cesse de me comporter comme un gamin. Soupira Shaolan. Je suis désolé davoir été blessant.

- Jai lhabitude, fit Sakura.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et ils se turent pendant le reste du trajet. Shaolan sentait son cur plus léger, avec le nouveau comportement de Sakura, il en arrivait à oublier pourquoi ils fuyaient tout les deux. Il espérait quavec ces nouvelles informations, ils allaient enfin savoir qui lui en voulait et lui régler son compte. Ensuite, il pourrait reprendre sa vie normale.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Chasse

Shaolan regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il avait les mains dans les poches et il sentit une petite boite. Il eu un léger sourire. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Sakura lorsquil lui montrerait. Le ventre de la jeune fille émit un grondement sourd et Shaolan se mit à rire. Il lui tendit le sachet avec les croissants et les pains au chocolat, Sakura en prit un et croqua dedans avec appétit.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu mourrais de faim, je taurais donné les croissants avant.

Sourit Shaolan en prenant un pain au chocolat.

- Cest parce que je ny pensais pas au début, avoua Sakura.

- Au fait, je ne tai pas demandé ou on allait

- Osaka, répondit Sakura. Cest le meilleur endroit pour prendre des données sur ordinateur sans se faire remarquer.

- Pourquoi? Sétonna Shaolan.

- Parce quil y a plein de personne utilisant les ordinateurs en même temps et cest le centre commercial le plus important de la région, informa Sakura. Leurs ordinateurs sont généralement plus performants que ceux des petites villes comme Kanazawa.

- Quand tout sera fini, je referais le parcours quon a fait mais en prenant le temps de visiter cette fois-ci. Déclara rêveusement Shaolan. ET toi? Quest-ce que tu feras une fois que tu nauras plus à me protéger?

- Je me rachèterais une maison ou je vivrais avec Tomoyo Sauf si elle préfère vivre avec Eriol bien sûr! Sourit Sakura.

- Et tu continueras ton métier? Demanda doucement Shaolan.

- Tu rigoles? Dès que les surs nont plus demprise sur moi, jarrête ce métier! Il est assez horrible comme ça! Sexclama Sakura. Et puis ce nest pas ce quil y a de mieux pour avoir une vie de famille.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu en voulais une. Dit Shaolan étonné. Tu as quel genre dexigence pour lhomme? Si ça se trouve je pourrais te trouver quelquun parmi mes amis.

- Merci pour la proposition mais je préfère me débrouiller seule pour trouver un copain, sourit Sakura. Il faudrait quil soit gentil, passionné, un minimum drôle et surtout très compréhensif.

- Tu me décris là! Samusa Shaolan.

- Cest ça! Rit Sakura. Désolée mais je ne trouve pas que tu sois compréhensif! Tu te souviens de ta réaction lorsque tu as su que jallais garder Hiro? On ne peut pas dire que tu étais compréhensif.

- Mais jai changé! Sourit Shaolan. Hey! Ça veut dire que pour les autres qualités, je les ai!

Sakura rit de nouveau mais elle ne répondit pas. Cest vrai que Shaolan était gentil une fois quon réussissait à briser sa carapace. Il avait un léger sens de lhumour et il lui avait toujours semblé passionné mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus puisquelle navait jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec lui Même si ça ne devait pas être désagréable vu son corps parfait et sa réputation.

- Tu aimerais avoir un garçon ou une fille? Demanda alors Shaolan sérieusement.

- Je crois que je men fiche du moment quil ou elle va bien et quil ne finit pas comme moi. Avoua Sakura.

- Reste en vie alors, sourit doucement Shaolan.

- Tu as déjà pensé avoir une vie de famille? Interrogea Sakura.

- Oui En fait, cest surtout ma mère qui voulait que jy pense. Déclara Shaolan avec un sourire. Elle avait envie que je me trouve une femme que jaime et qui maime en retour, quon ai de beaux enfants ensemble. Malheureusement, même si un jour je trouve une telle femme, ma mère ne sera plus là pour le voir.

Sakura posa une main compatissante sur le bras de Shaolan. Elle naimait pas le voir triste. Shaolan était quelquun qui dégageait énormément de charisme et qui semblait invulnérable, alors lorsquil était triste il paraissait tellement impuissant. Après plusieurs heures de route, Sakura arriva enfin sur le parking dun petit hôtel. Shaolan descendit et sempara des valises puis ils se dirigèrent vers la réception. Comme dhabitude, ils prirent un faux nom et une chambre payée en liquide. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et Shaolan posa leur valise avec un soupire de soulagement. Sakura le regarda avec un sourire.

- Elles sont si lourdes que ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, cest juste quà force de rester assis, je suis raide. Avoua Shaolan.

Sakura hocha la tête et ouvrit sa valise pour prendre de nouveau vêtement. Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se détendre avec un bon bain. Shaolan eut un sourire Il avait envie de samuser au dépend de Sakura. Il attendit dentendre Sakura entrer dans le bain puis il entra dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise et cacha immédiatement sa poitrine qui dépassait de la mousse.

- Dégage! Sexclama-t-elle.

- Jai envie de prendre un bain aussi.

- Attend que jaie fini!

Shaolan nécouta pas Sakura et la fixa pendant quil se déshabillait pour être sûr quelle ne sorte pas. Elle était en colère et gênée en même temps, lui samusait follement de sa réaction. Shaolan retira son caleçon, Sakura avait juste eu le temps de piquer un fard et de détourner le regard avant de le voir nu. Elle sentit que Shaolan se mettait dos à elle dans le bain, elle le regarda.

- Je te déteste! Déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Allez! Cétait marrant! Rit Shaolan. Si tu avais vu ta tête!

- Je vois pas ou cest drôle! Dit Sakura. Lintimité tu connais pas!

- Si mais jai spécialement attendu que tu sois dans leau pour entrer! Je nai rien vu. Fit sérieusement Shaolan.

Sakura soupira et remit ses mains dans leau, Shaolan était de dos, elle pouvait de permettre de laisser le haut de sa poitrine dépassé de la mousse. Elle fut surprise de sentir que Shaolan la collait contre lui.

- Comme ça, tu es caché et tu ne coules pas. Dit-il doucement.

Sakura acquiesça puis elle mit sa main sur le rebord de la baignoire. Shaolan sourit en songeant quil avait une bonne occasion, il saisit la main de Sakura et cette dernière sentit quil lui mettait quelque chose au doigt. En regardant sa main, la jeune fille manqua de sétouffer: elle avait une bague de fiançailles! Elle se tourna brusquement vers Shaolan qui lui sourit doucement.

- Jai pensé que ça ferait plus crédible, avoua-t-il. On se fait passer pour des maris et femme mais tu nas pas de bague alors ça ne fait pas très vrai. Maintenant on est des fiancés.

- Mais Cest magnifique Shaolan! Sexclama Sakura.

- Heureux que ça te plaise, sourit Shaolan. Je lai acheté à Kanazawa lorsque tu étais à la boulangerie Ne tinquiète pas jai utilisé du liquide.

- Et doù il est sortit? Sétonna Sakura.

- Jen avais pris avant de partir au cas où, avoua Shaolan.

- Merci

Sakura se pencha vers Shaolan pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Le jeune homme était heureux de voir que son présent faisait plaisir à Sakura. Il avait vu ses yeux silluminer comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau de noël.

- Tu es le seul à part Tomoyo qui mai offert un cadeau, avoua doucement Sakura. Merci beaucoup.

- Au fait, quand est-ce que cest ton anniversaire? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas Je nai aucun souvenir avant de mêtre retrouvé à lorphelinat.

Tomoyo me souhaitait son anniversaire en même temps que le sien. Le douze mars. Et toi, tu es né quand?

- Le treize juillet, répondit Shaolan.

Sakura se remit dos à lui et sappuya contre lui. Shaolan se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur lépaule de Sakura en lenlaçant. Sakura en frissonna et le jeune homme eu un sourire en le remarquant.

- Ta blessure va mieux? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je peux bouger correctement maintenant. Rassura Sakura.

- Tant mieux

Sakura ne répondit rien, elle avait juste envie de rester contre Shaolan. Elle se sentait enveloppé par sa chaleur et sa douceur, elle se savait plus forte que lui mais elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle soupira doucement. Elle devenait bizarre! Elle naurait jamais eu de telles pensées avant.

- Shaolan, tu peux sortir du bain? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Bah, il faut quon aille faire ses recherches sur tes assassins et comme tu es le moins pudique de nous deux, cest à toi de sortir en premier. Déclara simplement Sakura.

- Jai le droit à un baiser pour ça? Demanda Shaolan avec un sourire.

Sakura soupira. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu vas voir comment je vais me venger ce soir, dit-elle sombrement.

Shaolan sourit et il se leva sans aucune gêne, Sakura rougit violement et se détourna vivement mais la nudité de Shaolan resterait gravée en elle à jamais. Shaolan sétait bien amusé, il aimait voir Sakura gênée Il la préférait gênée quen colère alors quil adorait lénerver. Il enroula une serviette autours de sa taille et se tourna vers Sakura avec la plus grande pour quelle sorte à son tour. Sakura haussa un sourcil.

- Tu crois que je vais sortir alors que je suis complètement nue et que tu me regardes? Demanda-t-elle narquoise.

- Je me tourne alors, sourit Shaolan.

Il se mit dos à Sakura qui sortit rapidement de la baignoire et noua la serviette pour cacher sa nudité. Shaolan se retourna vers elle lair interrogateur.

- Tu es très gênée, fit-il remarquer. Je ne suis quand même pas le premier homme que tu vois nu.

Sakura rougit violement et sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard étonné de Shaolan: vu sa réaction, il était bien le premier homme quelle ai vu nu! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était aussi gênée! Il avait toujours pensé que Sakura avait eu des relations intimes avec quelquun, une belle fille comme elle ne restait jamais seule. Il alla dans leur chambre et vit Sakura en sous-vêtement, elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu viens toujours quand je suis en sous-vêtement ou nue? Gronda-t-elle. Je vais finir par croire que tu es intéressé!

- Cest peut être le cas, fit Shaolan mystérieux.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et finit de shabiller avant de sasseoir sur le lit et de fixer Shaolan. Ce dernier enfila son caleçon sous sa serviette pour ne plus gêner Sakura puis il passa une chemise et un pantalon. Sakura se leva pour sortir de la chambre, Shaolan la suivit. Ils allèrent dans le centre ville à pieds et trouvèrent rapidement un endroit pour trouver des informations sur les assassins à leur poursuite.

- Comment ça ils sont introuvables!

Rika était vraiment en colère et les hommes en smoking devant elle le savaient très bien. Elle avait toujours été gentille mais lorsque quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévue, elle avait stressait beaucoup. Elle avait payé pour quon soccupe des Li, surtout de Shaolan vu que Yelan était morte, et ses employés se bornaient à dire la même réponse depuis que le fils de Yelan avait disparu avec une jeune femme. Ils avaient perdu leur trace à Kyoto.

- Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour les retrouver! Cest important! Déclara-t-elle.

- Rika?

La jeune fille se tourna vers son grand-frère avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, Terada?

- Qui sont ses personnes? Demanda-t-il en montrant les hommes en smokings.

- Ils sont chargés de retrouver Shaolan, informa Rika. Mais pour le moment Shaolan et cette fille sont introuvables.

- Je vois Fit pensivement Terada. Trouvez-les, nous devons vite régler cette affaire.

Les hommes en smokings sinclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Terada prit sa petite sur dans les bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Tu as bien fait de les engager. Dit-il doucement.

Shaolan trépignait dimpatience à côté de Sakura qui pianotait tranquillement sur lordinateur de la médiathèque. Ils avaient choisit cet endroit car peu de personne venait et que ce nétait pas payant. Sakura soupira.

- Prend une chaise et assieds-toi. Tu me stresses à bouger comme ça. Râla-t-elle.

Shaolan fit ce que Sakura lui dit mais il ne comprenait rien à ce quelle faisait! Il ne savait même pas ou elle était.

- Maintenant ça commence, dit Sakura.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis elle pianota à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Shaolan comprenait encore moins ce quelle faisait quavant, pourtant, il nétait pas si nul que ça en informatique! Sakura fronça les sourcils en recherchant rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin. Shaolan la vit taper et lire plusieurs choses avant que lordinateur ne séteigne complètement. Sakura se releva et sortit de la médiathèque avec Shaolan sur ses talons.

- Alors quest-ce que tu as découvert? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas ici, déclara Sakura dun ton qui nadmettait pas la réplique.

Sakura lentraîna dans un café bondé de monde ou ils commandèrent un café et un thé, puis une fois que le serveur leur apporta leur commande Sakura fixa Shaolan.

- Jai réussis à trouver qui engage " Kamui" , dit-elle comme si de rien nétait.

- Et qui cest? Interrogea avidement Shaolan.

- La question quil faut poser est: qui sont-ils? Ils sont plusieurs à les avoir engagés. Informa Sakura.

Shaolan soupira et senfonça sur son siège.

- On est mal barré, dit-il sombrement. Qui les a payés?

- Yukimura, Soma et Seichiro. Énuméra Sakura. Mais il y a aussi un autre problème.

- Lequel?

- Ils ne sont pas les seuls, déclara Sakura.

- Comment ça? Je croyais que " Kamui"

- Il y a plusieurs agences de tueurs, coupa Sakura. " Kamui" est la plus réputé alors beaucoup de personne connu et riche vont chez eux lorsquils veulent éliminer quelquun. Mais regarde, je nappartiens pas à aucune agence et pourtant, je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine.

- Qui dautre nous poursuit alors? Demanda Shaolan.

- Une petite agence du nom de " Fuma" , répondit Sakura. Ils ne se cantonnent pas uniquement à ça dailleurs, ils sont très doué au niveau informatique Beaucoup plus que " Kamui" dailleurs. Maintenant dis-moi. Qui sont ses noms? Tu les connais?

- Ce sont les trois plus grosses entreprises concurrente avec la nôtre, expliqua Shaolan. Je suppose quen nous tuant, ils veulent faire couler notre société pour la racheter ensuite.

- ça se tient Je ne pensais vraiment pas que les hommes daffaires étaient comme ça. Enfin, je veux dire que les plus grands sont encore pires que les petits alors quon sattend au contraire. Dit Sakura. Est-ce que tu sais qui est le dirigeant de chaque entreprise avec ces noms?

- Oui.

- Bien On va leur faire une petite peur, sourit Sakura.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils devant lair de Sakura. Son sourire navait rien de joyeux, au contraire, il était plutôt effrayant.

- Si tu prévois de les tuer, je ne suis pas daccord. Déclara sérieusement Shaolan.

- Cest le meilleur moyen pour les empêcher de nuire, expliqua Sakura. Ils ne sattaqueront plus jamais à toi.

- Je nai pas envie de devenir comme eux. Opposa Shaolan. Je nai pas envie de tuer pour réussir.

Sakura soupira. Elle savait que sur ce point, Shaolan ne céderait pas. Il avait un regard déterminé. Elle devrait donc faire tout ça en douceur et donc plus lentement.

- Allez on va à lhôtel, nous allons devoir une conversation avec Tomoyo.

Shaolan sourit, content que Sakura est abandonné lidée de tuer les responsables de la mort de sa mère. Il avait refusé pour deux raisons: la première raison était quil refusait de devenir un meurtrier comme ceux qui les poursuivait et la seconde raison était quil ne voulait pas voir Sakura blessée. Si elle allait leur faire peur, elle serait en grave danger vu que ses opposants seraient bien plus nombreux quelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: le passé

La nuit vint rapidement après leur journée passée à la médiathèque pour découvrir qui les chassait. Shaolan alla directement sallonger sur le lit pendant que Sakura refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle sentait que Shaolan allait encore lui demander de dormir dans le lit mais avec ce quil avait fait aujourdhui, elle se demandait si cétait une bonne idée daccepter. Shaolan la fixa puis il se releva et se mit en position dattaque. Un sourire narquois sencra sur les lèvres de Sakura.

- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Lorsque je gagnerais sans avoir à te détourner lattention!

Sakura sapprocha rapidement de lui et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre que Shaolan ne parvint pas à esquiver. Elle redoublait de coups rapides, Shaolan ne parvenait même plus à bouger. Finalement, elle lui asséna un léger coup à la nuque et Shaolan tomba au sol.

- Tu ny es pas allé de main morte aujourdhui, grimaça-t-il de douleur.

- Je tavais dis que jallais me venger, sourit Sakura.

- Je vais finir par croire que cest impossible de te battre, soupira Shaolan.

Sakura ne dit rien et tendit sa main à Shaolan pour laider à se relever. Le jeune homme ne la relâcha pas pour autant.

- Tu dors dans le lit, hein?

- Jai gagné aujourdhui! Fit remarquer Sakura.

- Je sais mais on arrive très bien à dormir ensemble sans se faire tuer, déclara Shaolan. Allez Sakura, arrête de dormir par terre.

- Quand je dors avec toi, je fais toujours le même cauchemar, avoua Sakura.

- Tu peux me raconter? Demanda doucement Shaolan.

- Cest trop décousue pour ça

- Sil te plait Sakura, si tu veux, je dors par terre et tu prends le lit! Supplia Shaolan.

- Pas question Tu ne feras rien de louche? Interrogea Sakura.

- Louche? Sétonna Shaolan.

- Comme membrasser ou des trucs dans le même genre.

- Je ne tai embrassé quune fois et cétait pour que tu dormes dans le lit à cause de ta blessure! Opposa Shaolan. Mais cest daccord.

Sakura sourit et se coucha, bientôt suivit par Shaolan qui nosa pas la prendre par la taille. Ils sendormirent assez vite, le jeune homme passa inconsciemment son bras autours de Sakura et la serra contre lui.

Sakura était dans sa chambre en train dessayer une jolie robe que sa mère et son père lui avait offerte pour leur séjour en Chine. Elle sadmirait dans le miroir lorsquelle entendit sa mère hurler, elle sursauta de terreur. Malgré la peur qui lavait saisit en entendant ce cri, Sakura descendit en courant les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Son cur manqua alors un battement. Devant elle, allongé sur le sol, le cadavre de son père qui avait reçu coup de couteau en plein cur et le cadavre de sa mère rouer de coup de couteau Le pire était sûrement lhomme qui tenait le couteau ensanglanté qui avait ôté la vie à ses parents. Le tueur la remarqua et eu un sourire sadique. Sakura hurla de peur et sortit en courant de la maison. Elle courait le plus vite quelle pouvait. Elle nosait même pas se retourné, elle entendait les bruits de pas que faisait lhomme en la poursuivant. Elle avait tellement peur! Soudain, elle tomba, sécorchant les mains et les genoux mais elle navait pas le temps de regarder ses blessures, elle navait pas le temps de pleurer. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle arriva dans une place ou il y avait une fontaine, le cadre aurait pu paraître idyllique si elle navait pas aussi peur de cet homme qui la suivait! Elle sentit alors quon lui saisit le bras et quon la soulevait. Elle cria et se débattit comme le pouvait une petite fille de cinq ans dans les bras dun homme. Elle le frappa, exacerbant la colère de son détenteur. Il la gifla violement. Sous la douleur, elle cessa de se débattre et lhomme la reposa. À ce moment, elle lui mordit aussi fort que possible lavant bras en hurlant de plus belle. Il lui donna une nouvelle gifle qui lenvoya contre la fontaine. Elle avait reçu un coup sur le crâne, les ténèbres semparaient un peu plus delle tandis que lhomme leva son couteau avec un sourire sadique Elle pleurait silencieusement, sa vue se troubla. Elle entendit juste des bruits de coup mais aucune douleur Un autre homme se pencha vers elle. Il avait les cheveux chocolat et les yeux ambrés. Il semblait inquiet pour elle, il caressa du bout des doigts son front puis il la prit dans ses bras. Incapable de protester, Sakura se laissa faire. Cependant, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme.

Shaolan se réveilla doucement, cétait le matin. Il remarqua quil avait mit son bras autours de la taille de Sakura dans son sommeil. Il retira lentement son bras avant de réveiller Sakura. Il se pencha vers elle et son cur se serra lorsquil remarqua quelle pleurait tout en restant endormit. Il la secoua doucement et Sakura se réveilla presque immédiatement.

- ça va? Sinquiéta Shaolan.

- Oui Dit Sakura en séchant ses larmes.

Pourquoi avait-elle rêvée de Shaolan? Si elle avait cinq ans à cette époque, il ne pouvait pas être un homme Elle savait que le reste de son cauchemar était vrai, cétait ainsi quelle sétait retrouvé orpheline. Quelquun lavait sauvé de ce tueur mais ce nétait pas Shaolan Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se souvenir de cet homme? Il fallait quelle en sache plus sur son passé. Elle fut étonnée de sentir Shaolan la coller à lui.

- Sakura, tu devrais en parler! Sexclama-t-il. Je nai pas envie de te voir tout le temps comme ça! Je minquiète!

- Je Jai rêvé de la mort de mes parents, avoua Sakura la gorge serrée.

Shaolan la regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu ne mavais pas dis que tu ne te souvenais de rien avant ton arrivée à lorphelinat? Fit-il doucement.

- Maintenant je me souviens de la nuit ou mes parents sont morts et ou jai faillis mourir aussi. Dit paisiblement Sakura.

- On ta sauvé à temps? Déclara Shaolan. Tu sais qui ta sauvé?

Shaolan ne remercierait jamais assez cette personne, grâce à lui, il avait une amie proche qui le sauvait de meurtrier. Sakura eut lair gênée ce qui intrigua le jeune homme.

- En fait Cétait toi, murmura-t-elle. Mais ce nest pas possible puisquon a le même âge!

Shaolan fronça les sourcils puis son regard sillumina, il se leva et fouilla dans son sac.

- Quest-ce quil y a? demanda Sakura.

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Ha! Trouvé.

Shaolan se rassit sur le lit, son portefeuille à la main. Il retira une photo et la montra à Sakura.

- Cest une photo de famille, expliqua-t-il. Cest la dernière ou est mon père, là.

Il montra un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes deau! Sakura écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise puis elle regarda Shaolan.

- Alors cest ton père qui ma sauvé la vie

- Apparemment, sourit Shaolan.

Il prit les mains de Sakura et la regarda avec détermination.

- Sakura, on va retourner en Chine pour enquêter sur ton passé!

- Mais les tueurs pourront nous repérer plus vite! Opposa Sakura.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça, sourit Shaolan. Sakura, tu maides depuis plusieurs jours alors moi je veux taider aussi.

- Les surs nont jamais rien voulu me dire, maugréa Sakura. Elles ne me diront rien.

- Mais elles me diront tout! Déclara Shaolan. Si cest mon père qui ta sauvé, cest lui qui a dû te mettre dans cet orphelinat.

- Cest daccord.

Shaolan eut un sourire rayonnant et déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura. La jeune fille était légèrement mal à laise, Shaolan devenait de plus en plus proche delle et ça lui faisait peur. Personne navait agit de la même façon avec elle. Shaolan se leva et partit senfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer tandis que Sakura réfléchissait au moyen pour retourner en Chine avec des armes à feu. Sils prenaient lavion, ils serraient immédiatement repéré Ils devraient prendre le bateau, leur séjour en mer serrait plus long que sils prenaient lavion mais elle pourrait avoir ses armes avec elle. Elle soupira en songeant quelle allait détester prendre le bateau!

Rika était dans son bureau lorsquon rentra précipitamment dedans. Elle leva les yeux de son dossier et regarda lun des hommes en smoking quelle avait employé.

- Oui?

- On les a retrouvés, ils sont à Osaka. Informa lhomme.

- Envoyé tout de suite quelquun les chercher! Sexclama Rika.

- On la fait avant même de vous prévenir. Ils sont déjà là-bas. Déclara lhomme. On devrait réussir à les ramener mais la maison nest pas encore sécurisée au maximum.

- Alors essayé de faire en sorte quelle le soit pour leur arrivée.

Lhomme sinclina et sortit de la pièce tandis que Rika se callait dans son siège en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Elle espérait tout de même quils suivraient ses hommes sans trop de dégâts. Elle se leva et partit prévenir son grand-frère de la bonne nouvelle.

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain toute habillée sous le regard de Shaolan qui avait fini de préparer leurs valises. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire.

- On va devoir prendre le bateau pour retourner en Chine.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas faire comme lorsquon est arrivé au Japon? Sétonna Shaolan.

- Non, on serrait trop vite repéré. Déclara Sakura.

- Mais le bateau ce nest pas très sûr, non?

- Cest mieux que rien, soupira Sakura.

Shaolan allait dire quelque chose mais Sakura fronça les sourcils et leva sa main pour lui demander de se taire. Shaolan ne dit plus rien et regarda avec appréhension Sakura sortir son pistolet et aller vers la porte. Elle louvrit dun coup mais elle la referma bien vite.

- Vite! Ils sont là! Sexclama-t-elle.

Shaolan sempara des valises et Sakura lentraîna par la fenêtre pour regagner lescalier de secours. Ils descendirent le plus rapidement possible, Sakura regardait souvent en haut pour pouvoir tirer sur leur poursuivant dès quils mettraient un pied dehors. Shaolan sauta les dernières marches pour regagner le parking ou était garé leur voiture. Sakura lui lança les clés et il comprit quelle voulait quil fasse la même chose que la dernière fois ou ils avaient été retrouvés. Shaolan se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers le parking tandis que Sakura marchait dos à lui pour surveiller leurs poursuivants du haut qui nétaient pas décidé à se montrer. Elle fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose de pas normal, ils auraient dû les poursuivre. Shaolan sarrêta brusquement et Sakura se cogna contre lui, elle allait râler mais il lui parla avant.

- On a un gros problème, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna et manqua de sétouffer en remarquant que leur voiture était entourée par des hommes en smoking. Sakura étouffa un juron et poussa Shaolan sur le côté avant de charger son arme.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: retournement de situation

Au bruit de l arme qu on charge, tous les hommes autours de la voiture se tourn rent vers Sakura mais ils ne tir rent pas leurs armes, Sakura fron a les sourcils. Ces hommes taient vraiment trange, ils n agissaient pas comme des tueurs. La jeune fille haussa les paules, elle n allait pas manquer une occasion de se d barrasser de leurs poursuivants. Elle sortit une deuxi me arme qu elle chargea puis elle les pointa sur les hommes avant de courir vers eux en tirant. Elle voulait tout prix vit d ab mer sa voiture sinon, ils seraient beaucoup plus rep rables lorsqu ils parviendraient s enfuir. Les hommes en smoking se mirent derri re la voiture et tir rent leurs armes. Sakura se jeta rapidement sur le c t pour viter d tre bless e, elle remarqua rapidement que Shaolan allait bien m me s il semblait inquiet. Elle se cacha derri re une voiture quelconque et tira: elle allait devoir sacrifier sa voiture pour partir. Au bout d un moment, elle n entendit plus rien derri re sa voiture, mais elle savait tr s bien que beaucoup n avait pas t touch . Shaolan la rejoignit rapidement.

- Tu as remarqu qu ils ne tiraient pas des balles? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c est alors vaut mieux tre prudent. Ils n agissent pas comme les autres assassins. Dit Sakura en rechargeant ses armes. Tu ne saurais pas comment on vole une voiture par hasard?

- Non, fit Shaolan tonn .

- C est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Sakura.

Ils perdaient beaucoup de temps Sakura aillant fini de recharger son arme, tira un nouveau coup vers sa voiture mais personne ne riposta. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de regarder Shaolan.

- Je vais devoir me rapprocher, d clara-t-elle mi-voix. Si tu vois qu ils attaquent et que je suis en mauvaise posture, tu laisses les valises et tu cours le plus vite que tu peux te mettre l abri. Je les retiendrais.

Shaolan allait protester mais il n en eu pas le temps. Sakura se releva et avan a avec pr caution vers la voiture, ses pistolets point s devant elle, pr te faire feu. Shaolan la regardait avec appr hension. Jamais il ne laisserait Sakura en mauvaise posture, il ne voulait pas la voir bless e comme la derni re fois. Il entendit un coup de feu et un juron. Sakura venait d viter un projectile en se jetant sur le c t mais elle avait galement tir ce qui avait provoqu le juron d un des hommes. Il la vit prendre une grande inspiration puis elle se releva et couru vers la voiture. Plusieurs projectiles fusaient et Sakura r ussit les esquiver, elle grimpa sur sa voiture et tira sur les personnes Du moins elle eut le temps de tir trois coups avant de s crouler sur la voiture. Shaolan se leva pour s approcher de Sakura, une arme se colla contre sa tempe.

- Qu est-ce que vous nous voulez? Demanda-t-il se doutant de la r ponse.

- Notre client requiert votre pr sence bord de son jet priv , expliqua l homme. Votre amie va nous accompagn e.

- Vous l avez tu e, dit Shaolan amer.

- Bien s r que non, d clara l homme. Elle a simplement eu une d charge lectrique qui l a assomm e. Elle se r veillera dans le jet, on vous expliquera tout une fois l abri.

L homme rangea son arme et fit un signe de t te aux autres, ils crochet rent le coffre pour s emparer des armes de Sakura et un autre homme prit les valises que Shaolan avait laiss plus loin. Le jeune chinois ne comprenait strictement rien ce qu il se passait mais ces hommes n avaient pas l air aussi m chant qu ils le semblaient, en plus ils avaient Sakura alors il tait oblig de les suivre. Il monta dans une limousine, l homme qui l avait tenu en joue avait d pos Sakura c t de lui et maintenant, il s affairait la menotter. Shaolan fron a les sourcils et il le remarqua.

- C est pour viter certain d sagr ment son r veil, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer maintenant? Demanda Shaolan. C est pour a que vous avez t pay non?

- Vous faites erreur, r pondit simplement l homme. Mais vous allez tout comprendre une fois arriv dans le jet.

Shaolan resta tout de m me m fiant, il prit Sakura dans ses bras d un geste possessif, montrant clairement que Sakura ne serait pas s par de lui. L homme sourit de se comportement mais il comprenait pourquoi il tait aussi m fiant. D apr s ce que sa patronne lui avait dit, sa m re et son major d homme avait t tu et plus d une fois, ils avaient fuit parce que les tueurs taient sur leur trace. En plus, ils avaient directement tir sur Sakura la place d essayer de lui parler C est lui qui l avait ordonn : la jeune fille n tait pas dispos e les couter. Shaolan Li avait eu de la chance de l avoir sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps d j . Quelques heures plus tard, ils taient arriv s l a roport. L homme se pencha vers Sakura pour la porter mais Shaolan lui lan a un regard noir.

- Je m occupe de Sakura. Si vous avez peur que je m enfuis, vous pourrez me tir dessus mais je ne vous laisserais pas Sakura. Dit-il froidement.

- Comme vous voulez, d clara l homme en haussant les paules pour montrer son indiff rence.

Il sortit de la limousine avec les autres hommes en smoking puis Shaolan en fit de m me avec Sakura dans les bras. Il la portait comme une mari e lorsqu ils p n tr rent dans l a roport. Il suivit sans rechigner ceux qui les avaient captur s jusqu la piste d atterrissage et monta sagement dans l avion. Le jet tait magnifique, dans les tons champagne avec des si ges en cuir, un minibar et un cran plat g ant. Shaolan d posa doucement Sakura sur un si ge et prit place ses c t s. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l avion d colla. Shaolan regarda avec indiff rence l avion passer au dessus les nuages et c est cet instant que Sakura se r veilla. Il la regarda avec inqui tude.

- a va?

Sakura se redressa vivement en sentant des menottes ses poignets. Elle remarqua les hommes en smoking et un environnement compl tement diff rent. Les hommes s approchaient d elle, elle se leva rapidement et ass na un coup la nuque d un des hommes puis elle commen a se battre comme elle le pouvait avec ses menottes. L homme qui avait parl avec Shaolan sortit son arme et la pointa vers Sakura. Shaolan se leva cet instant mais Sakura l envoya se rasseoir d un coup de pieds. Il tait hors de question qu il soit bless en essayant de la prot ger. Sakura r ussit prendre un homme dans ses bras et passer ses menottes autours de son cou pour l trangler.

- Je vois qu il y a de l animation

Shaolan et Sakura regard rent alors l cran plat ou ils virent une jeune fille qui leur souriait doucement et un homme plus g qui semblait catastroph .

- Je m appel Rika Fuma et voici mon fr re a n Terada, sourit-elle.

- Fuma? Comme l organisation de tueur gage? Demanda Shaolan.

- En fait, nous ne tuons personnes. D clara Rika. Nous avons juste un syst me d information tr s important, si on nous paye on retrouve la personne qu on nous demande de chercher. Apr s le client en fait ce qu il veut. Nous ne somme pas des tueurs.

- Et vous nous amen chez qui? Demanda Sakura froidement.

- Chez nous, dit Terada. Nous avons apprit ce qui tait arriv Yelan et m me si nous sommes rivaux en affaire, il n avait jamais t question de la tuer. Comme notre entreprise battait de l aile, Rika faisait des recherches sur vous, c est comme a qu on a su que vous tiez toujours en vie. On a essay de vous retrouv plusieurs reprises mais vous bougiez beaucoup et c tait difficile. On avait peur que vous ne vous tiez fait tuer avant qu on arrive.

- Pourquoi vous nous aidez? Demanda Sakura avec m fiance. Shaolan, tu les connais?

- Absolument pas C est quoi le nom de votre entreprise? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Kimiro, r pondit Rika. Si on vous aide c est parce que nous ne sommes pas partisan des gens qui tuent pour arriv leur fin.

- Il me semble que vous les aider faire ce genre de chose, fit remarquer Sakura.

- Malheureusement, notre entreprise ne tient qu avec les chiffres que fait notre d partement d information, soupira Terada.

- Pourquoi vous nous aidez? Questionna de nouveau Sakura.

Rika et Terada se regard rent un instant puis ils soupir rent.

- On ne sait pas, avoua Terada.

- C est peut tre parce que c est ainsi que nos parents sont morts, continua Rika s rieusement. On ne peut pas vous obliger nous faire confiance mais on aimerait vraiment vous aider.

Sakura retira ses menottes de la gorge de l homme qu elle tenait en otage et tendit ses mains.

- J aimerais qu on me d tache, dit-elle simplement.

Rika et Terada sourirent et firent signe l homme en smoking pour qu il d tache Sakura. La jeune fille regarda les deux jeunes gens comme si elle cherchait deviner leurs pens es.

- Si nous vous suivons, ou est-ce qu on ira? Interrogea-t-elle.

- En Chine, c est l ou nous vivons. R pondit Terada. On a s curis un appartement en ville pour que vous puissiez y vivre sans probl me.

- Est-ce que vous pourrez nous aider trouver qui en a apr s Shaolan?

- Mais tu le sais d j ! S exclama Shaolan.

- Je sais les familles mais pas la personne dans chaque famille qui a demand de t liminer, dit simplement Sakura.

- Nous le savons d j , avoua Rika. Il s agit de Ren Soma, Oishi Yukimura et Subaru Seichiro.

Sakura hocha la t te sous le regard de Shaolan.

- Tu ne veux pas les tuer j esp re! S exclama-t-il.

- Non, dit vaguement Sakura. Je veux bien vous suivre, mais je ne veux pas que vous nous piez et si jamais vous nous avez tromp s je m occuperais de vous. Et cette fois, je ne ferais pas avoir par vos agents.

Rika et Terada eurent un sourire chaleureux.

- Nous vous rencontrerons l a roport!

L cran redevint sombre et Sakura s assit c t de Shaolan en pin ant les l vres. Shaolan la regarda un instant, elle semblait tr s en col re.

- a ne va pas? S inqui ta-t-il.

- Qu est-ce que je t avais dis de faire si j avais un probl me? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Shaolan sourit doucement, elle tait en col re parce qu il ne lui avait pas ob it! Elle avait d avoir peur pour lui.

- Je n avais pas eu le temps de te dire que je refusais de partir sans toi, dit-il tranquillement.

- Tu n es qu un idiot, d clara froidement Sakura. Tu as de la chance qu ils soient gentils! Sinon tu serais mort comme un imb cile.

- Je ne pense pas que vouloir rester aupr s de toi fais de moi un idiot. Fit calmement Shaolan. Tu es avec moi depuis le d but de cette histoire et on restera ensemble jusqu ce qu elle soit fini.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et d posa un baiser sur son front.

- J ai eu peur quand je t ai vu tomb comme une mouche, avoua-t-il.

- Ne parle pas de a, je m en veux assez comme a! Soupira Sakura. Je me suis fais avoir comme une d butante! Je m nerve moi-m me.

- Il ne faut pas, sourit Shaolan. Et puis, si tu n avais pas chou , on serait en train de gal rer dans un bateau. L , on est dans un magnifique jet pour retourner en Chine. On va d couvrir ton pass Au fait Qu est-ce que tu feras si tu apprends que tu as de la famille encore en vie?

- Je ne pr f re pas m avancer, avoua Sakura. On ne sait jamais.

Shaolan sourit et d posa de nouveau un baiser sur le front de Sakura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait terriblement envie de la sentir pr s de lui. Il tait tellement rest avec elle qu il n imaginait m me plus sa vie sans Il tait devenu d pendant Sakura m me si elle essayait de le repousser, il tait irr m diablement attir par elle. Shaolan se demandait vaguement pourquoi mais en fait, il s en fichait. Pour le moment, ils resteraient encore ensemble. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: les r v lations

Rika et Terada attendaient l a roport comme pr vu, ils avaient h te de rencontrer en personne Shaolan et Sakura. La jeune fille leur avait fait une grande impression dans l avion alors ils avaient h te de la connaitre un peu mieux. Shaolan tait rest relativement calme ce qui leur avait rappel le comportement de Yelan lors des r unions, Shaolan ferait un bon homme affaire. Les fr res et s urs remarqu rent alors les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient la main. Ils s avanc rent vers avec un sourire, Rika tendit sa main Sakura qui la saisit et la serra avec un sourire.

- Je suis d sol e pour vos hommes, dit-elle doucement.

- Ce n est rien, ils savaient quoi ils s exposaient, r pondit Rika. Vous avez fait un bon voyage?

- Oui, votre jet est tr s agr able, sourit Shaolan. Surtout pour une entreprise qui bat de l aile.

- C est un cadeau de notre p re avant sa mort, expliqua Terada. On le vendrait pour rien au monde.

- On va vous conduire votre appartement, d clara Rika. On ne savait pas vos gout alors on ne l a pas vraiment d cor , j esp re que a vous conviendra

- Ne vous inqui tez pas pour a, dit Sakura. En revanche, j aimerais savoir ce qu il s est pass en Chine pendant notre absence.

- L entreprise Li continue de fonctionner correctement mais tout le monde h te de revoir Shaolan, informa Terada. Ils attendent l h ritier des Li pour prendre des d cisions plus os es. Sinon la police ne sait toujours pas qui a tu Yelan et l affaire stagne.

- Ce n est pas plus mal, sourit Sakura. Shaolan, tu pourrais peut- tre faire un tour ton entreprise au cours de la semaine. Pour monter que tu es bien vivant, les hommes d affaires contre toi vont avoir peur et vont pr cipiter leur mouvement. Se sera une bonne opportunit pour en finir.

- D accord Mais avant, on fait ce qui tait pr vu, d clara Shaolan avec d termination.

Sakura le regarda avec un l ger sourire puis elle acquies a. Rika observait avec attention le couple et elle ne put se retenir de poser une question.

- Pendant votre fuite vous tes devenu plus proche Vous formez un couple?

La r action ne se fit pas attendre, ils rosirent et secou rent la t te.

- a va pas! Shaolan est un client! Il Je On est pas un couple! Bafouilla Sakura.

- C est vrai! C est juste une couverture! Ajouta Shaolan en rougissant.

Rika se mit rire, vu la r action de ces deux l , elle se doutait que d ici peu ils allaient former officiellement un couple. Terada regarda avec amusement la sc ne qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ils rentr rent tous dans la voiture qui devait les emmener l appartement que Sakura et Shaolan allaient partager. Comme l avait dit Rika, l appartement n tait pas d cor et tait simple, mais pour Sakura s tait largement suffisant. Elle n avait jamais v cu chiquement et avoir un appartement dans la ville tenait presque du miracle.

- Il y a deux chambres, indiqua Terada.

- On va dormir ensemble, d clara Sakura. Je pr f re tre s re que Shaolan ne cour aucun risque.

Shaolan ne dit rien mais il approuvait Sakura m me si ce n tait pas pour la m me raison: il voulait continuer dormir avec elle parce qu il aimait la sentir pr s de lui. Il se tourna vers Rika et Terada.

- Vous pourriez nous indiquer un moyen de transport? Demanda-t-il.

- Il y a une moto disposition dans le garage en bas, dit Rika surprise. Vous comptez d j partir?

- En fait, il y a une chose que nous devons faire. Expliqua Shaolan. Avant m me que vous nous ameniez ici, on avait pr vu de retourner en Chine.

- D accord On va s en aller mais si nous avons la moindre information sur vos poursuivants nous vous appellerons. D clara Terada. J esp re que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.

- Bonne fin de journ e! Salua Rika.

Ils sortirent de la pi ce apr s avoir donn les cl s de la moto et de l appartement Sakura. Cette derni re se dirigea vers le garage suivit de pr s par Shaolan. Lorsqu elle d couvrit la moto, Sakura mit sifflement admiratif.

- C est une Ducati Elles sont g niales ces motos! S exclama-t-elle.

Elle l enfourcha rapidement et caressa tendrement le guidon. Shaolan sourit.

- Si a continue, je vais croire que tu pr f res les motos aux hommes! Dit-il.

- Ce serait assez proche de la r alit , conc da Sakura. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gar ons, je suis meilleure en moto.

- Si tu veux, moi je peux t aider t am liorer en homme! Sourit Shaolan.

- Non merci. Grima a-t-elle.

Shaolan se mit rire puis il prit place derri re Sakura. Il savait qu elle ne le laisserait pas conduire, il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour a: ils brillaient comme si elle avait eu le plus beau des cadeaux Sauf lorsqu il lui offert la bague de fian ailles . Sakura mit le contact et ils sortirent rapidement du garage pour se diriger vers l orphelinat. Shaolan se cramponna la jeune fille et ce n tait pas pour la draguer ou quoi! Il avait r ellement peur! Sakura conduisait aussi dangereusement en voiture et en moto. D s que Sakura avait arr t la Ducati, il avait saut sur ses pieds. Sakura le regarda avec tonnement.

- D sol e, j ai conduis un peu vite

- Juste un peu, railla Shaolan. a ameut toute les s urs!

- Sakura! Bon Dieu, que fais-tu ici? S exclama une s ur en faisant un signe de croix.

- C est moi qui lui ai demand de m amener ici, d clara Shaolan. Il faut que je parle votre sup rieur.

- Suivez-moi

Sakura et Shaolan suivirent la s ur qui les conduisit dans un bureau poussi reux que Sakura connaissait bien puisqu elle s y tait fait convoquer de nombreuses fois cause de son comportement impie. La vieille s ur les regarda avec tonnement.

- Pourquoi tes-vous l , monsieur Li? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Je suis venu chercher des r ponses sur mon p re, d clara s rieusement Shaolan. J ai d couvert il y a peu qu il tait li Sakura mais nous ne savons pas en quoi Mais vous pouvez s rement nous aider.

- Sakura vous aura s rement dit que nous ne d voilons pas le pass de nos l ves, dit calmement la s ur.

- Je comprends, mais si Sakura est dans votre orphelinat, c est parce que mon p re l y a mise et je veux savoir pourquoi. Dit Shaolan.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire.

- C est bon, intervint Sakura. Combien vous voulez?

- Quoi? Fit la s ur scandalis e.

- Je vous connais depuis le temps! S exclama Sakura. Je sais que si on paye suffisamment, vous parlerez. Vous tes une femme cupide, savez-vous que Dieu, J sus et le Pape condamnent une telle attitude?

- Sakura! Tu es toujours aussi insolente! Gronda la s ur.

- D sol e s ur Marie L hypocrisie n est pas mon fort, railla Sakura. Combien vous voulez?

S ur Marie ne r pondit pas tout de suite, pin ant les l vres. Sakura la d visageait avec un sourire narquois en s asseyant sur le si ge en face du bureau. Shaolan suivit le m me exemple en attendant de voir comment allait r agir la s ur.

- Nous devons payer la r paration de la porte que tu as fractur e avant de partir vivre chez les Li, dit la s ur. Je t enverrais la facture.

Shaolan fut sid r . Il n avait jamais pens que des s urs, d vou Dieu puisse agir de la sorte. Sakura eu un l ger sourire, elle savait comment s y prendre depuis le temps avec s ur Marie.

- Alors, qu est-ce que vous savez du pass de Sakura? Demanda-t-il.

- Votre p re l a ramen ici lorsqu elle avait cinq ans. Il ne savait pas d o elle venait mais elle tait en train de se faire agresser par un homme qui avait un couteau ensanglant . Expliqua la s ur. Il a r ussit assommer l homme et il a amen Sakura ici. Elle s tait cogn la t te et avait beaucoup saign mais elle s est r veill le lendemain. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que nous lui disions. Au d but, nous avons cru que c tait cause du choc mais votre p re lui a parl en japonais et elle a r pondu.

- Est-ce que Sakura Kinomoto est mon vrai nom? Interrogea Sakura.

- C est la seule chose dont tu te souvenais Et vu les journaux, nous n avions pas de raisons d en douter.

- Les journaux? R p ta Shaolan.

- Ils annon aient le meurtre du couple Kinomoto, d clara paisiblement s ur Marie.

- Est-ce que quelqu un a essay de me retrouver? Demanda Sakura.

- Beaucoup de personne, avoua la s ur. Mais monsieur Li nous avait dit de ne pas r pondre lorsqu on nous demanderait si nous avions une petite fille qui tait venu r cemment chez nous. Il pensait que celui qui en voulait la vie de Sakura pourrait se faire pass pour un membre de sa famille.

- Et vous n avez m me pas essay de voir qui pourrait tre r ellement de ma famille ou non? Interrogea Sakura en serrant les poings.

- Bien s r que non, r pondit s ur Marie.

- Je n ai jamais entendu mon p re parler de Sakura, d clara Shaolan.

- En fait, il a connu Sakura trois jours avant sa mort. Informa la s ur. Le soir de sa mort, il devait parler votre m re de Sakura. Il avait projet de l adopter Mais sa mort l a emp ch d en parler avec votre m re. Yelan a d couvert cette histoire il y a peu, elle a retrouv un papier dans le bureau de votre p re. D s qu elle a t au courant de a, elle est venue nous trouver.

- C est pour a qu elle m a engag comme nourrice pour Hiro avant de me charger de la protection de Shaolan? Comprit Sakura.

- Et qu elle a absolument voulu que tu viennes vivre la maison, continua Shaolan.

- Mais attendez! Si le p re de Shaolan est mort lorsqu il avait cinq ans Qui est le p re d Hiro? Demanda Sakura. Les dates ne correspondent pas, le p re de Shaolan devait tre mort depuis huit ans!

- En fait Apr s ma naissance, ma m re a eu un l ger probl me et suite a, elle ne pouvait avoir des enfants que par f condation in vitro Expliqua Shaolan. Ils avaient pr vu d avoir un autre enfant plus t t mais avec le meurtre de mon p re, il y a eu d autre probl me l entreprise alors ma m re n a pas trop eu le temps

- Ha Pardon Est-ce que vous savez qui a tu le p re de Shaolan et pourquoi? Demanda Sakura la s ur.

- Il s agit de la m me personne qui a tu tes parents, dit calmement s ur Marie.

- Et de qui s agit-il? Questionna Sakura.

- Un japonais, monsieur Tenaka. Il est mort maintenant, il a t arr t .

- Est-ce que vous savez au moins quelque chose sur la famille de Sakura? Demanda Shaolan.

- Le nom de sa m re est Nadeschico Amamya et son p re se nommait Fujitaka Kinomoto. Indiqua s ur Marie. Sakura est japonaise de naissance, elle a mit beaucoup de temps pour apprendre le chinois d ailleurs! C est tout ce que nous savons, nous n avons pas fait de recherche.

- Merci, dit Shaolan.

Il se leva et prit la main de Sakura pour l entra ner hors de la pi ce. Ils repartirent l appartement qu on leur avait pr t . Shaolan referma la porte derri re lui et soupira.

- Je te plains vraiment, vivre avec des personnes pareilles, a a d tre horrible.

- C est vrai Mais j ai pu connaitre Tomoyo, elle tait japonaise aussi mais elle parlait tr s bien le chinois. J ai plus appris avec elle qu avec les s urs, sourit doucement Sakura. C est la seule chose pour laquelle je remercierais les s urs: m avoir mise dans la m me chambre que Tomoyo.

- Tu imagines si tu avais v cu avec nous? Dit Shaolan d sabus .

- a aurait t une mauvaise chose: je n aurais pas pu t aider parce que je n aurais pas suivi d entra nement pour tuer. D clara Sakura.

- Et puis, je n ai pas envie de t avoir comme s ur, avoua Shaolan.

- Pareille pour moi, sourit Sakura.

Shaolan lui rendit son sourire, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir Sakura comme s ur, il se sentait trop attir par elle. S ils s taient connus dans des situations diff rentes, il tait persuad qu ils auraient form un couple.

- Je vais prendre un bain, informa Sakura.

- J arrive! S exclama Shaolan.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu aurais pu si tu avais t mon fr re et uniquement lorsque nous aurions t petits. Dit-elle. Je tiens mon intimit .

- Mais j ai bien aim prendre mon bain avec toi la derni re fois, fit Shaolan avec une moue enfantine.

Sakura rougit et se retourna pour partir s enfermer cl dans la salle de bain. Shaolan sourit de la r action de la jeune fille. Elle avait t tellement mignonne avec le rouge aux joues. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle chaque jour et il ne se voyait pas ne plus vivre avec elle. Il tombait amoureux d elle un peu plus chaque jour Oui, il tait heureux qu elle ne soit pas sa s ur. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: les ennemis

Shaolan attendait patiemment que Sakura est fini de prendre son bain pour aller sous la douche. Il repensait encore ce que la s ur leur avait dit. Sakura avait vraiment eu un pass difficile, c est probablement pour a qu elle ne s tait souvenu de rien. Son esprit avait d oublier consciemment des choses pour qu elle ne devienne pas folle. Il tait heureux de connaitre Sakura maintenant m me si le d but de leur relation avait t tendu par sa faute.

- La salle de bain est libre.

Shaolan se retourna pour voir Sakura en nuisette blanche, les cheveux humides. Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Sakura trouva facilement l ordinateur de l appartement et l alluma. Elle voulait commencer d s maintenant les recherches sur sa famille. Peut tre qu elle aurait la chance d avoir un parent encore en vie.

Lorsque Shaolan retourna en cale on dans le salon, Sakura tait devant un ordinateur et pianotait rapidement. Il s assit c t d elle, curieux.

- Tu fais quoi? Demanda-t-il.

- J essaie d avoir des renseignements sur mes parents Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais savoir s il me reste de la famille. Dit doucement Sakura.

- Bon, je vais pr parer le diner alors, continue tes recherches.

Shaolan d posa un baiser sur la joue de Sakura et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Sakura se demandait pourquoi Shaolan tait aussi expressif avec elle. Ces derniers temps, Shaolan lui faisait beaucoup de bisous et la serrait plus souvent dans ses bras. Elle ne d testait pas a, bien au contraire mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shaolan agissait ainsi. Elle continua ses recherches, elle savait que son p re tait un arch ologue qui avait fait d importantes tudes sur les Azt ques et que sa m re tait un mannequin renomm e Mais aucun signe d une ventuelle famille. Elle cliqua sur un article de presse qu elle lut attentivement. On passa un bras autours de ses paules, elle sursauta.

- Ce n est que moi, souffla Shaolan son oreille. Tu as trouv quelque chose?

- Pas pour le moment, soupira Sakura. Je sais que ma m re tait mannequin et mon p re arch ologue mais je ne sais pas si j ai des oncles, des tantes, des grands-parents Rien.

- Courage! Je suis s r que tu trouveras quelque chose. Sourit Shaolan. Tu viens manger?

- Tiens

- Quoi? Demanda Shaolan en voyant Sakura froncer les sourcils.

- Apparemment, le p re de ma m re est cit Hatori Amamya Je ferais des recherches sur lui plus tard, d clara Sakura. a sent trop bon et j ai trop faim pour continuer!

- Merci! Sourit Shaolan.

Ils all rent dans la cuisine et Shaolan servit Sakura. En goutant la cuisine de Shaolan, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- C est largement meilleur que la cuisine des h tels ou on est all ! S exclama-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu tais aussi bon cuisinier.

- Je suis un homme plein de ressource! D clara Shaolan d un air entendu.

- J avais cru comprendre, sourit Sakura.

Sakura continua de manger tranquillement tout en pensant son grand-p re . Elle esp rait qu il soit toujours en vie. Apr s le repas, elle serait vite fix e. Shaolan observait Sakura plong e dans ses pens es, il esp rait pour elle que son grand p re soit toujours en vie ou qu elle trouverait de la famille. Elle m ritait de vivre heureuse apr s toutes ces ann es de malheurs. la fin du repas, Shaolan d barrassa, Sakura allait commencer faire la vaisselle mais Shaolan passa ses bras autours de sa taille et posa son menton sur l paule de la jeune fille.

- Va continuer tes recherches, je m occupe de a. Dit-il doucement.

- Merci beaucoup Shaolan.

- C est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour t aider, sourit doucement Shaolan.

Sakura lui d posa un baiser sur la joue et partit dans le salon pour chercher des informations sur son grand-p re. Shaolan la regarda avec un sourire et effleura l g rement la joue que Sakura avait embrass , elle aussi devenait plus proche de lui. Le jeune chinois s occupa de faire la vaisselle pendant que Sakura tait devant l ordinateur, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans l appartement. Soudain Sakura cria. Shaolan arriva en courant, les mains pleines de mousse, il croyait que Sakura avait un probl me mais lorsqu il vit sa t te, il comprit qu il s tait tromp . Sakura avait les yeux p tillants de joie et un sourire rayonnant. Lorsqu elle remarqua Shaolan, elle lui sauta dessus et ils s croul rent au sol.

- Il est vivant, Shaolan! Il est vivant! S exclama Sakura. Il vit au Japon! Pr s de Tomo da! Tu te rends compte! On a t tr s proche de lui sans le savoir!

Shaolan eu un doux sourire et passa ses bras autours de la taille de Sakura.

- C est g nial, Sakura. On va retourner au Japon pour rendre visite ton grand-p re. D clara-t-il.

Le sourire de Sakura se figea. C tait beaucoup trop risqu pour Shaolan de retourner au Japon en ce moment Et puis, ce serait dommage de rater une si belle occasion de se d barrasser de ses ennemis.

- On verra, dit Sakura.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte de leur position et elle se releva rapidement en tendant sa main pour aider Shaolan se relever.

- J adore te voir rougir, sourit-il. Tu sais qu on s est retrouv dans cette position de nombreuses fois?

- Oui mais c tait parce qu on se battait, fit remarquer Sakura.

Shaolan caressa tendrement la joue de Sakura en retirant par la m me occasion les cheveux de son visage. Sakura fut grandement troubl par son geste. Shaolan se pencha lentement vers elle, alternant sa vision entre ses l vres et ses yeux Il la laissait libre de s carter, ce qu elle ne fit pas. Leurs l vres se touch rent et naquit un baiser tendre Sakura tait d stabilis . Elle passa ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan qui passa sa main sur sa nuque et l autre sur la taille de la jeune fille pour qu elle soit le plus proche possible de lui. Leur baiser devint passionn , Shaolan s amusait titiller la langue de Sakura. Pour les deux jeunes gens, c tait la premi re fois qu ils mettaient autant de passion! Sakura se d tacha regret de Shaolan pour reprendre son souffle.

- On va se coucher? Demanda-t-elle alors que Shaolan se penchait de nouveau vers elle.

- Heu Si tu veux. Dit Shaolan d pit .

Il tait persuad que Sakura allait accepter de l embrasser de nouveau mais il s tait tromp et connaissant Sakura, si elle avait demand aller se coucher c est qu elle voulait dormir et rien d autre. Il regarda Sakura s allonger du c t gauche et il se coucha son tour. Il emprisonna la taille de Sakura et se blottit contre son dos. Sakura ne dit rien mais elle sourit doucement. Lorsque cette histoire allait tre termin , se serait trange de dormir sans Shaolan.

La nuit tait tomb e depuis quelques heures maintenant. Dans un grand manoir de la banlieue de Hong-Kong, un homme tait en train de lire un dossier, le sourire aux l vres. Depuis que Yelan avait t assassin et que son h ritier tait introuvable, les affaires allaient de mieux en mieux pour lui. Oishi Yukimura tait un homme de stature imposante m me assis dans son lit comme en ce moment. Il ferma le dossier et s appr tait fermer sa lampe de chevet lorsqu il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Prudent, il sortit l arme feu qui tait sous son oreiller et se rapprocha de la porte. Il tendit l oreille mais plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et passa la t te par l ouverture pour voir s il y avait quelque chose. Rien. Le couloir tait d sert. Oishi haussa les paules et retourna dans sa chambre. Il allait monter dans son lit lorsqu il entendit la porte se refermer. Il tait s r de l avoir fermer Il se retourna et p lit. Il leva son arme, pr t faire feu mais la personne face lui, couru sur lui et donna un coup dans son poignet. Oishi l cha l arme et fut forc de s asseoir sur son lit. Face lui se tenait une jeune femme, elle portait un pantalon en cuir avec un tee-shirt noir. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux meraude qui pour le moment le d visageaient durement. Il tait face la terrible Sakura.

- Que me vaut l honneur de cette visite? Demanda-t-il poliment et en maitrisant le tremblement de sa voix.

- Comme si vous l ignoriez, railla Sakura. Vous, Ren Soma et Subaru Seishiro, avez employ Kamui pour tuer les Li. Malheureusement pour vous, ils m ont embauch pour que je sauve les enfants de Yelan.

- C est faux, mentit Oishi.

- C Est-ce que les deux autres ont dit avant de se prendre une balle en pleine jambe. D clara Sakura. a vous tente?

- Non! C est vrai que j ai pay pour qu on limine les Li!

- Bien Maintenant vous allez retirer votre demande sinon je m occuperais de vous. Mena a Sakura.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Oishi.

- Vous mentez de nouveau, fit remarquer Sakura.

- Non.

Sakura soupira puis sans pr venir, elle tira dans la jambe de l homme. Il cria de douleur et appuya sur sa blessure qui saignait abondamment. La jeune fille le prit par le col et colla un pistolet contre sa tempe.

- Vous allez retirer votre demande comme les deux autres l ont d j fait et si jamais j apprends que les h ritiers Li sont en danger, je vous retrouverais tout les trois et je vous mettrais une balle en pleine t te. Informa Sakura mena ante. Je n aurais aucun mal retrouver un homme boiteux et le tuer Peu importe la protection qu il a. Vous avez d remarquer comment j ai pu arriver jusqu vous sans que personne ne m en emp che.

- Je Je le ferais. Promit Oishi mort de peur.

- Bien Je reviendrais vous voir dans le cas ou vous ne tiendrez pas cette promesse. Au revoir monsieur Yukimura.

Sakura ressortit tranquillement de la pi ce en passant par la fen tre. Elle enfourcha sa moto et retourna l appartement qu elle partageait avec Shaolan. Elle rentra silencieusement dans l appartement et saisit la nuisette qu elle avait laiss e dans le salon pour sortir. Elle l enfila rapidement et se d fit de son pantalon et de son tee-shirt noir. Shaolan n tait pas au courant qu elle tait sortit et elle ne tenait pas ce qu il le sache. Elle avait eu du mal de se d faire de son treinte d ailleurs, elle avait d se contorsionner dans tout les sens pour qu il la l che. Sakura regagna la chambre qu elle partageait avec Shaolan sur la pointe des pieds apr s avoir jeter dans sa chambre ses v tements. Elle souleva les couvertes et la lumi re s ouvrit. Shaolan s tait redress dans le lit et la regarda avec nervement.

- Ou tu tais? Demanda-t-il.

- Partit boire un verre d eau dans la cuisine, mentit Sakura.

- Tu n tais pas dans la cuisine, d clara paisiblement Shaolan. Tu as quitt l appartement il y a deux heures Enfin, il y a deux heures que je me suis r veill et que j ai vu que tu n tais plus l . Ou tais-tu?

- Je devais r gler quelque chose, dit Sakura. Je ne te dirais pas quoi.

Shaolan soupira d exasp ration puis il prit Sakura dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que je me suis inqui t lorsque je ne t ai pas vu? J ai cru qu il t tait arriv malheur.

- Ne t inqui te pas pour moi, sourit Sakura. Lorsque je n ai personne prot ger, je suis tr s forte. Ce qu il s est pass avec Rika et Terada ne se produira jamais lorsque je serais seule.

- Je sais que je suis un fardeau Soupira Shaolan.

- Je ne voulais pas dire a! S exclama Sakura. C est que je ne suis pas habitu faire attention. Mais je suis contente d tre avec toi.

Shaolan sourit et embrassa Sakura qui en resta sans voix. Il se d tacha d elle et ferma la lumi re avant de se recoucher. Sakura h sita un instant puis elle se blottit contre lui, apr s tout, c tait probablement la derni re nuit qu elle passait avec Shaolan. Le jeune homme la serra tout de suite dans ses bras et d posa un baiser sur son front avant de se rendormir. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: au revoir

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se rveilla en sentant une bonne odeur de crpe. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Shaolan dans la cuisine. Il tait en simple caleon, Sakura sarrta devant le tableau: Shaolan avait un dos taill en V et bien proportionn, il tait parfait! Franchement, elle aurait pu tomber sur quelquun de pire protger, l elle pouvait mme si rincer lil lorsquelle le voulait. Shaolan, se sentant observ, se retourna. Il sourit Sakura.

- Bien dormis?

- Oui Pourquoi tu ne mas pas rveill? Demanda Sakura.

- Rika et Terada ont dit que lappartement tait scuris alors je me suis que je pouvais te laisser dormir sans risquer le moindre problme. Expliqua Shaolan. Je tai fais des crpes.

- Cest une bonne ide, jadore a! Avoua Sakura.

- Si tu me lavais dis plus tt, je ten aurais fais avant. Sourit Shaolan.

- Tu naurais pas pu, on navait pas de quoi cuisiner dans les htels et tu ne te sentais pas bien lorsquon tait chez moi. Fit remarquer Sakura.

- Cest vrai Mais bon, au moins je laurais su.

Sakura sourit et mangea une crpe.

- Shaolan, je serais capable de tpouser pour manger ta cuisine! Sexclama Sakura. Tu es un vrai cordon bleu!

- Merci, sourit Shaolan. Mais tu pourrais mpouser pour autre chose, jai plein de qualit.

- Tu recommences tre orgueilleux, prvint Sakura.

Shaolan rit puis il mangea son tour.

- Jaimerais bien profit quon soit en Chine pour pouvoir voir Hiro, avoua Shaolan.

Mais cest beaucoup trop risqu pour eux.

- Oui

Sakura ne dit rien, elle savait quelle devait attendre que Rika et Terada les appel pour quelle soit sre que ses menaces ont t efficaces. Si les familles avaient retir leur demande de meurtre, Shaolan pourrait revoir Hiro et Eriol sans problme. Il pourrait mme retourner vivre dans son manoir.

- Tomoyo doit te manquer aussi, dit Shaolan.

- Cest vrai que cest la premire fois que je suis spar delle aussi longtemps rpondit Sakura. Mais je sais quun jour, elle va sinstaller avec un garon et que je la verrais encore moins Ce garon pourrait tre Eriol dailleurs.

- Si elle veut vivre au manoir lorsque tout a sera fini, je ne my opposerais pas. Sourit

Shaolan. Surtout quEriol ne propose pas ce genre de chose la lgre.

- Jaimerais bien les voir ensemble, avoua Sakura. Je nai jamais vu Tomoyo amoureuse.

- Vraiment?

- Oui On tait toujours toutes les deux alors ce ne pas pratique avec les garons, sourit Sakura. Mais a ne ma jamais dranger.

Une sonnerie retentit dans lappartement. Shaolan regarda Sakura.

- Ce nest pas le tlphone, cest la sonnette. Informa-t-il.

- Attend deux secondes alors.

Sakura partit chercher son arme quelle cacha dans son dos et ouvrit la porte. Elle tait

prte tirer sil y avait quelque chose de suspect mais un sourire claira son visage et elle scarta de la porte.

- Entrez.

Shaolan vit Rika et Terada entrer dans lappartement, la jeune fille le dvisagea et rougit. Cest vrai quil ntait quen simple caleon. Sakura les invita sasseoir et posant son arme sur la table.

- Vous tes sr de ne pas formez un couple? Demanda Rika. Vous tes dans des tenues lgres et vous ntes mme pas gn.

- Cest parce que Shaolan ma fait pire, grommela Sakura.

Shaolan sourit en repensant lpisode du bain. Sakura navait jamais t aussi gne de toute sa vie.

- Pourquoi vous tes venu au faite? Interrogea-t-il.

- Pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, sourit Terada. Ce matin, notre rseau dinformation dcouvert que ceux qui avaient pays pour voir Shaolan mort avaient

retir leur offre.

- Quoi! Stonna Shaolan.

- Apparemment, ils ont t bless cette nuit et ils se sont tous rtract une demi heure dintervalles chacun. Informa Rika.

Shaolan regarda Sakura, il venait de comprendre ce quelle avait cette nuit. Elle tait partie menac les dirigeants des entreprises pour quils les laissent en paix. Sil lavait su, il se serait inquit beaucoup plus.

- Cest gnial, sourit Shaolan.

- On va pouvoir prvenir Hiro, Eriol et Tomoyo. Ajouta Sakura.

- Tu vas rcuprer ton manoir Shaolan? Demanda Terada.

- Oui, cest la maison de famille et nous vivrons avec mon frre et Eriol l-bas Si tu veux venir Sakura tu seras la bienvenue.

Sakura hocha la tte mais ne dit rien.

- Je me demande qui est la personne qui a bless les chefs de famille qui voulaient te tuer, fit pensivement Rika.

- Moi aussi, railla Shaolan en fixant Sakura.

- Bon, nous devons partir, on a encore plein de chose pour maintenir lentreprise en

place. Soupira Terada.

- Passez une bonne journe, sourit Rika.

Sakura et Shaolan les raccompagnrent jusqu la porte. Ds quelle fut refermer, Shaolan regarda Sakura avec reproche.

- Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir, ils auraient p ne pas cder la menace. Expliqua Sakura.

- Tu crois que cest vraiment cause de a que je suis en colre? Demanda Shaolan.

- Pour quoi dautre? Stonna Sakura.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire gravement bless par les gardes de cette famille! Sexclama Shaolan. Je suis content que tu maides mais je nai pas envie que tu sois blesse!

- De toute faon, cest fait et dici demain, tout sera rentrer dans lordre. On reprendra nos vies respectives. Dit Sakura.

Elle se dirigea vers le tlphone que Rika et Terada leur avait mit disposition. Sakura composa un numro pendant que Shaolan sapprochait delle.

- Tomoyo, cest Sakura.

- Haa! Je scurise la ligne

- Pas besoin, sourit Sakura.

- Tu veux dire que demanda Tomoyo.

- Oui! Shaolan nest plus en danger et Hiro non plus. Dit Sakura.

Sakura et Shaolan entendirent Tomoyo hurler aprs les deux garons pour quils viennent au tlphone.

- Cest grand-frre et Sakura? Demanda Hiro.

- Oui, sourit Tomoyo. Vous pouvez rpter ce que vous venez de me dire?

- On est plus pourchass, dit Shaolan. On va retourner vivre au manoir comme avant.

Hiro cria de joie et Eriol exprima galement son contentement.

- Sakura va vivre avec nous aussi? Interrogea Hiro.

- Non, je

- On verra, coupa Shaolan. Eriol et Tomoyo, vous voulez vivre au manoir avec nous?

Il y eu un silence puis

- Oui, dit Tomoyo.

- Shaolan, on se retrouve quand au manoir? Demanda Eriol.

- Demain vers midi, dclara Shaolan. Je vais appeler quelquun pour quil remette tout

en ordre et quil fasse un peu le mnage.

- Daccord Donc on se voit demain! Nous on va prparer nos bagages, dit Tomoyo.

- Mais je veux encore parler avec grand-frre! Rla Hiro.

- Tu le vois demain, dit doucement Tomoyo.

- Et si tu ne commences pas rassembler ds maintenant tes affaires, tu ne seras jamais prt pour demain et tu ne pourras pas revoir Shaolan. Dit paisiblement Eriol.

Sakura et Shaolan entendirent une grande succession de bruit puis Tomoyo reprit la parole.

- Hiro se battait contre Eriol pendant quil lamenait sa chambre, informa-t-elle.

- Jimagine bien la scne, sourit Shaolan.

- Bon, je vous laisse Jai hte dtre demain pour vous voir.

- demain Tomoyo, salua Sakura.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche et aprs Bah, on pourra aller se promener en ville. On na pas de valise faire. Dit-elle.

- Sakura, tu ne voudrais pas vivre avec nous? Si cest parce que tu ne veux pas rien faire, tu pourrais donner des cours darts martiaux Hiro. Proposa Shaolan.

- Je suis dsole mais jai envie daller au Japon, je veux en dcouvrir plus sur ma famille. Dit Sakura. Mais cest gentil de me lavoir propos.

Sakura sourit puis elle partit senfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se sentait dj nostalgique en sachant que Shaolan allait sloigner delle, que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Shaolan tait dans le mme tat que Sakura. Il ne voulait pas quelle parte. Il devait la convaincre de venir vivre chez lui aprs quelle soit revenu du Japon. Ctait triste: la premire femme quil aimait, ne partageait pas ses sentiments et elle allait partir.

Durant le reste de la journe, Shaolan et Sakura se promenrent dans la ville comme sils taient un couple mme sils ne sembrassaient jamais. Shaolan avait invit Sakura au restaurant, ils avaient parl de tout et de rien. Shaolan et Sakura avaient appris beaucoup de chose sur lautre et ils en taient heureux. Le soir, ils rentrrent dans lappartement pour la dernire fois. Sakura retira ses chaussures dans lentre et se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Jai vraiment pass une bonne journe avec toi, sourit-elle. Ctait magnifique pour notre dernier jour ensemble.

- Jaurais prfr que ce ne soit pas le dernier, avoua Shaolan.

Sakura sourit tristement, elle partageait le mme sentiment que Shaolan. Jamais elle naurait cru quelle tomberait amoureuse de Shaolan au cours de leur fuite. Elle ne se faisait pas dillusion, Shaolan devait la voir comme une amie. Jamais il la verrait telle quelle le voulait.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre suivit de prs par Shaolan qui soupira doucement. Il navait pas trouv le moyen de retenir Sakura ces cts. Demain, elle sortirait de sa vie et il ne le supportait pas. Sakura allait retirer son haut lorsquelle sentit la main de Shaolan se poser sur son paule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait a Il voulait simplement la toucher. Sakura lobserva un instant puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour dposer un baiser sur la joue de Shaolan. Le jeune homme sourit doucement.

- Jusqu la fin tu ne membrasseras pas comme je le veux, soupira-t-il.

Il colla Sakura contre lui et lembrassa passionnment. Sakura, sous la surprise ne ragit pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, ctait la dernire fois quils pourraient tre comme a et elle voulait en profiter. En sentant Sakura rpondre son baiser, Shaolan devint plus fougueux. Il porta Sakura pour lallonger sur le lit, sous lui. Ils navaient pas arrter de sembrasser, comme si leur vie en dpendait. Shaolan passa ses mains sous le haut de Sakura, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Le cur de la jeune fille saffola, ctait la premire fois quon la touchait ainsi et ctait terriblement agrable. Avides, les mains de Shaolan montaient toujours plus haut jusqu ce quil atteigne la poitrine de la jeune fille. Sakura leva les bras, lui permettant de retirer son haut qui devenait gnant. Shaolan ne se fit pas prier, il envoya le vtement lautre bout de la pice avant dter le sien et lui faire suivre le mme chemin quau vtement de Sakura. Il se remit sur Sakura, profitant de la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne. Shaolan mordilla gentiment le cou de Sakura et descendit vers son ventre quil ensevelit de baiser, il lcha tendrement la cicatrice que la blessure par balle quelle avait eu cause de lui. Sakura se cambra sous cette exquise caresse, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Shaolan, les dcoiffant au passage, pour montrer quelle aimait ce quil lui faisait. Il remonta lentement en dposant de lger baiser sur la poitrine couverte de Sakura. La jeune fille commena alors caresser plus sensuelle le torse de Shaolan. Elle navait aucune exprience mais il lui suffisait de prendre exemple sur Shaolan. Elle le retourna et parcouru son torse de baiser, Shaolan la laissa faire avec un sourire. Le manque dexprience de Sakura tait flagrant et attendrissant. Lorsquelle sempara de ses lvres, il dgrafa son soutien-gorge et effleura du bout des doigts sa poitrine qui se durcissait. Sakura se baissa nouveau, empchant Shaolan de continuer sa caresse. Elle dboutonna le pantalon du garon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes en dvoilant son membre tendu sous son boxer. Elle dposa une traine de baiser sur ses jambes sous le regard emplit de dsir du garon et elle regagna ses lvres. Shaolan laccueillit passionnment et la mit sous lui dun coup de reins. Il embrassa doucement la pointe de ses seins avant de les suoter tendrement. Sakura soupira de bien-tre sous le sourire de Shaolan. Sans dlaisser sa poitrine, Shaolan entreprit de dbarrasser Sakura de sa jupe et de son dernier sous-vtement. Un sursaut de gne gagna la jeune fille lorsquelle se retrouva nue sous Shaolan, il descendit lentement le long de son ventre et gagna un paysage inviol. Sakura rougit fortement, heureusement quil faisait nuit et quils ny avaient aucune lumire Seule la Lune les clairait faiblement. Un brusque gmissement dpassa les lvres de Sakura qui se cambra. Shaolan la regarda avec joie et avec dsir, il naurait jamais pens que Sakura soit aussi sensible. Tandis quil continuait sa douce torture, Sakura haletait de plus en plus. Shaolan sarrta et remonta sa bouche. Il fut surpris de voir Sakura lembrasser fougueusement, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes pour lapprocher delle. Shaolan essaya de se redresser lgrement pour retirer son dernier vtement mais Sakura len empchait. Il dtacha regret ses lvres des siennes et la regarda tendrement.

- Sakura, il faut que tu enlves tes jambes sinon je ne pourrais pas retirer mon boxer

Sakura ne rpondit rien mais elle enleva rapidement ses jambes, elle tait impatiente de le sentir de nouveau contre lui et elle songeait que pour lui ctait pareille puisque sa voix avait t remplit de dsir. Shaolan retira prestement son dernier vtement et se recoucha sur Sakura. La jeune fille passa immdiatement ses jambes autours de la taille du jeune homme et lembrassa avec passion. Shaolan devenait fou, il voulait sentir Sakura encore beaucoup plus prs de lui. Sakura tait lgrement effray, elle savait que Shaolan allait venir en elle mais elle ne voulait plus attendre. Shaolan effleura du bout de nez le cou de Sakura et dposa quelque baiser dans le creux de sa nuque avant de la pntrer en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille se cambra et ferma les yeux avec une lgre grimace de douleur. Shaolan se retira compltement Ctait la premire fois quil faisait lamour une vierge et il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Sakura le regarda puis elle lembrassa doucement, Shaolan sentit une pression sur son bassin: Sakura linvitait recommencer. Il la pntra lentement en faisant attention lexpression de Sakura. Pendant lacte, Shaolan ne lcha pas Sakura des yeux, ctait trs troublant mais il voulait voir toutes les sensations quil provoquait en elle. Sakura se blottit contre le torse musculeux de Shaolan en soupirant de plaisir. Le jeune chinois continua son va-et-viens jusqu ce quil se libre en un souffle rauque, il fut surpris dentendre Sakura gmir fortement en mme temps que lui. Pantelant, il se dgagea delle et sallongea ct de Sakura. La jeune fille alla immdiatement se coller contre lui. Le plaisir avait cr en elle un sentiment de soumission et de tendresse quelle fut incapable de matriser. Shaolan entoura sa taille fine de son bras pour la rapprocher davantage Cest ainsi quils sendormir.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se rveilla en premire. Ctait la premire fois depuis quils dormaient ensemble que a arrivait. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Shaolan dormait profondment, elle le trouva terriblement mignon cet instant. Elle se tendit pour lembrasser doucement.

- Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dtacha de Shaolan avec difficult et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment allait se pass le rveil de Shaolan, comment il allait ragir et tout a. Une chose tait sre, elle ne regretterait jamais cette nuit pass en sa compagnie. Elle sortit de la douche et retourna dans la chambre ou Shaolan dormait toujours, elle sourit doucement puis elle shabilla. Shaolan sentit le lit froid, il tendit sa main et remarqua alors que le lit tait vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Sakura qui enfilait un haut. Il sappuya sur son coude pour la regarder.

- Sakura?

La jeune fille se retourna et lui sourit.

- Il faut que tu te prpares sinon tu seras en retard, dit-elle tranquillement. Hiro et

Eriol doivent tre impatient.

Shaolan ne rpondit pas. Sakura se comportait comme sil ne stait rien pass. Est-ce quelle considrait leur nuit comme une erreur? Il ne lesprait pas, il avait pass la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. Il tait terriblement amoureux delle Et il devrait lui dire avant quelle sen aille.

- Arrte de rvasser et va te laver! Sourit Sakura. Je moccupe du petit djeuner!

Elle sortit de la chambre et partit dans la cuisine pendant que Shaolan se lavait et shabillait. Lorsquil entra dans la cuisine, une assiette de pancakes tait prte. Il sassit et commena manger, il mourrait de faim aprs cette nuit.

- Sakura, commena-t-il srieusement.

- Ha mince! Jai oubli de faire ma valise! Sexclama Sakura.

Elle partit dans leur chambre en courant. Ce ntait quune pitoyable excuse pour viter que Shaolan ne parle de leur nuit. Elle ne voulait pas que le souvenir de leur union soit dnigr et bafou. Shaolan soupira et continua de manger. Il ne parviendrait jamais dire Sakura quil laimait. Aprs plusieurs minutes Sakura rapparu avec leur valise.

- On y va?

- Si tu veux.

Shaolan se leva et suivit Sakura dehors, une voiture les attendait dj pour les amener chez Shaolan. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient parler devant un chauffeur inconnu. Lorsque le taxi se gara enfin, Shaolan et Sakura se retrouvrent seul avec leurs valises devant le manoir Li.

- Sakura, dit Shaolan en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- GRAND-FRERE! SAKURA!

Shaolan et Sakura sourirent devant Hiro qui courait vers eux. Il avait bien grandit et avait dj commencer prendre quelques muscles mais sans que a paraisse bizarre. Shaolan eut juste le temps dcarter ses bras que son petit frre lui sauta dessus. Sakura regarda la scne avec un sourire jusqu ce quelle soit projet sur le sol avec un poids sur elle.

- Tomoyo, tu mtouffes. Dit Sakura en haletant.

- Oups! Mais je suis si contente de te revoir! Sexclama Tomoyo.

Elle se releva et aida Sakura en faire de mme avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Eriol arriva et serra Shaolan dans ses bras.

- Mais Eriol! Tu me gnes! Rla Hiro.

- Salut, sourit Shaolan.

- Tu sembles en forme, fit Eriol avec un sourire. Sakura a prit soin de toi, cest bien.

- Je tavais dis quil ne risquait rien avec Sakura, dclara Tomoyo. Mais montre moi ta blessure!

Sakura soupira lgrement et remonta son tee-shirt, Tomoyo fut soulag de voir que la plaie tait cicatris. Shaolan repensa alors ce quil avait fait cette nuit cette cicatrice et il fut du de voir que Sakura restait impassible.

- On rentre? Proposa le jeune chinois.

Ils entrrent dans le parc ou le jardinage avait t fait rcemment puis dans la maison. Tout avait t remis en ordre depuis leur dpart, ctait comme sil ntait jamais parti. Shaolan posa les valises dans le salon et fit le tour de la maison avec les autres. Ctait comme sil ny avait jamais eu de meurtre Ils retournrent dans la cuisine et Shaolan remonta ses manches.

- Voyons voir ce quil y a prparer!

- Je vais taider, sourit Eriol.

- Tu fais la cuisine? Stonna Tomoyo.

- Bien sr! Pourquoi es-tu aussi surprise? Demanda Eriol.

- Tu nas jamais fais la cuisine chez Kaho, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Mais cest parce que tu cuisinais tellement bien, sextasia Eriol. Surtout tes desserts!

- Tu as gout la tarte aux fraises de Tomoyo? Interrogea Sakura.

- Elle est dlicieuse!

- Et sa tarte au chocolat! Fit Sakura avec un sourire. Je te dis pas les kilos que jai pris

avec!

Shaolan regarda Sakura avec un sourire, elle devait plus apprcier le sucr que le sal. Tomoyo remarqua lexpression de Shaolan et fixa Sakura qui observait du coin de lil Shaolan. Elle sourit en songeant que leur relation avait bien volu mais elle navait aucun dtail! Cest pour a quelle prit le bras de Sakura.

- Pendant que les garons cuisines, on va parler tranquillement. Dit-elle.

- Je peux venir avec vous! Demanda Hiro.

- Hiro, on va parler entre fille. Sourit Tomoyo. Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec ton frre?

- Cest vrai! Je vais bien les aider! Sexclama Hiro avec dtermination.

- On compte sur toi, sourit Sakura.

Elle dposa un baiser sur la joue du petit garon qui rougit doucement puis elle partit dans une des chambres en compagnie de Tomoyo.

- Dis, grand-frre, tu crois que je suis amoureux de Sakura? Demanda Hiro.

- Pourquoi tu le serais? Samusa Shaolan.

- Bah jai rougis! Fit le petit Hiro. Quand Eriol rougit a veut dire quil est amoureux de Tomoyo.

- Il y a dautres occasions ou on peut rougir, lorsquune jolie fille nous fait un bisous sur la joue par exemple. Sourit Shaolan. Mais a ne veut pas dire quon est amoureux.

- Ouf! Soupira Hiro. Parce que je voudrais pas tre amoureux de ton amoureuse!

Shaolan se figea. Eriol posa une main sur son paule.

- Quest-ce quil sest pass avec Sakura pendant votre voyage? Demanda-t-il srieusement.

- On sest rapproch, comme tu ty attendais. Avoua Shaolan.

- Hiro, tu voudrais bien aller chercher des tabliers? Ils sont rang dans la buanderie, indiqua Eriol.

Hiro partit en courant et Eriol se tourna vers Shaolan avec srieux.

- Mais encore? Dit-il. Maintenant que Hiro est partit tu peux tre plus prcis.

- On a couch ensemble hier soir, dclara Shaolan. Je suis amoureux delle.

- Cest gnial! Sourit Eriol. Pourquoi tu fais cette tte denterrement?

- Parce que quoi que je fasse, elle ne veut pas rester. Soupira Shaolan.

- Tu lui as dis?

- a va pas! Elle ne partage pas mes sentiments cest vident! Toute la matine, elle a viter daborder le sujet! Sexclama Shaolan. Ds que je commenais en parler, elle changeait de conversation ou elle partait ailleurs!

- Peut tre quelle a tout simplement peur que tu ne laimes pas. Fit remarquer Eriol.

- Mais jai couch avec!

- Avec combien dautres filles las-tu fais sans avoir de sentiments pour elles? Demanda Eriol.

Shaolan ne rpondit pas. Hiro rapparu avec les tabliers et la discussion fut close. Les garons parlrent de tout et de rien Enfin, ctait surtout Hiro qui parlait en racontant tous ce quil avait fait pendant quil vivait chez Kaho. Du ct des filles, a avait t la mme discussion et Tomoyo navait pas russis convaincre Sakura davouer ses sentiments Shaolan. Les garons ne tardrent pas les appeler pour manger, Sakura samusait beaucoup en coutant Hiro. Il tait trs attendrissant. Shaolan ne lchait pas la jeune fille du regard, par moment leur yeux se rencontraient mais Sakura dtournait rapidement la tte. la fin du repas, Sakura se leva de table.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Ou a? Demanda Hiro.

- Je vais aller prendre lavion pour le Japon, annona Sakura.

- Quoi! Sexclama Tomoyo. Mais pourquoi!

- On a apprit il y a peu que Sakura avait de la famille toujours en vie au Japon, informa Shaolan.

- Mais alors, a veut dire que tu ne restes pas vivre avec nous? Demanda Hiro en

retenant ses larmes.

- Oui, je vais aller rencontrer ma famille. Sourit doucement Sakura.

- Tu as retrouv la mmoire? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Partiellement, avoua Sakura. Je pense que Shaolan pourra vous expliquer aussi bien

que moi ce quil sest pass.

Sakura prit Hiro dans ses bras et dposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ne pleure pas, je prfre quand tu souris.

- Mais je veux pas que tu partes! Dclara Hiro. En plus, tu es lamoureuse de grand

frre, tu ne peux pas partir.

- Cest un peu plus compliqu que a, dit doucement Shaolan.

Sakura prit ensuite Tomoyo qui se retenait de pleurer dans ses bras puis vint le tour dEriol.

- Je te confie Tomoyo, prends bien soin delle.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, sourit Eriol.

Sakura fit alors face Shaolan.

- Je taccompagne jusqu la porte, dclara-t-il.

Sakura sempara de sa valise et sortit de la maison avec Shaolan. Le conducteur du taxi quelle avait appel, mit la valise dans le coffre et remonta dans sa voiture. Sakura se mit dos Shaolan.

- Sakura

- Je peux la garder? Demanda soudainement Sakura.

Elle avait lev la main ou tait la bague de fianailles qui resplendissait avec le soleil. Shaolan sapprocha delle et lenlaa.

- Bien sr, dit-il tendrement. Cest pour toi que je lai achet. Sakura, ds que tu

voudrais revenir, tu seras la bienvenue dans cette maison.

- Je sais, sourit doucement Sakura. Je te rendrais la monnaie de ta mre ds que je serais parti dici.

- Tu peux la garder, dit Shaolan.

Sakura secoua la tte.

- Ce nest pas dans mes principes Et puis, ce nest pas encore ton argent mais celui de ta mre et le contrat stipulait que je rendrais largent en trop. Au revoir Shaolan.

Sakura se dfit de ltreinte du jeune homme et monta dans la voiture qui partit tout de suite. Shaolan resta jusqu ce que la voiture disparaisse, son cur tait serr par la tristesse. Sakura tait dfinitivement partie.

- Je taime Sakura, murmura-t-il tristement alors que la voiture sortait de son champ de vision.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: la famille**

Sakura tait dans un taxi qui la menait droit vers son grand-pre. Elle avait prit lavion quelques heures plus tt et avait rserv une chambre dhtel ou elle avait dpos toutes ses affaires mais elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps: elle dsirait rencontrer la dernire famille qui lui restait. Elle fut tonn de voir que le taxi sengageait dans un chemin de fort, elle posa sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet au cas ou quelque chose danormal se produirait. Un manoir apparu alors, il tait trs grand et fleurit, Sakura avait limpression dtre compltement coup du monde. Le chauffeur sarrta devant un grand portail et se tourna vers Sakura.

- Vous tes arrive, dclara-t-il.

- Merci

Elle le paya et sortit de la voiture. Sakura regarda un instant la maison et inspira profondment. Elle se demandait encore si son grand-pre allait laccueillir ou non. Elle expira et appuya avec dtermination sur linterphone.

- Oui?

- Bonjour, je viens voir monsieur Hatori Amamya. Dit Sakura.

- Cest de la part de ? Demanda la voix fminine de lautre ct.

- De lentreprise Himura, nous devons signer un contrat ensemble. Mentit Sakura.

Elle ne pouvait tout de mme pas dire quelle tait la petite fille perdue de monsieur Amamya! En plus, si son grand pre se rvlait tre un homme daffaire comme ceux qui avaient engag Kamui, elle prfrait ne rien risquer. Le portail souvrit et Sakura avana jusqu la porte de la villa, elle semblait encore plus grande vu dici Une jeune femme, probablement la mme que celle qui lui avait ouvert le portail, lui ouvrit.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Dit-elle poliment.

La jeune femme la conduisit vers la terrasse ou un vieil homme prenait un th. Il ne les voyait pas encore mais Sakura sentait une immense tristesse smaner de lui.

- Monsieur Amamya, il y a quelquun pour vous. Annona la jeune fille.

Le vieil homme se retourna et il carquilla les yeux en voyant Sakura. Il se prcipita vers elle en pleurant et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ho Sakura! Tu es vivante! Quel bonheur!

Sakura sourit doucement et rendit ltreinte son grand-pre. Ce dernier se tourna vers la domestique qui regardait la scne sans comprendre.

- Allez me chercher une deuxime tasse th et des ptisseries, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Il relcha Sakura et la dtailla de haut en bas.

- Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, sourit-il. Tu ressembles beaucoup ta mre. Je suis heureux de te revoir aprs toutes ces annes. Nous navons pas arrt de te chercher mais tu tais introuvable.

- Cest parce que lors du meurtre de mes parents, je me suis cogn et jai perdu la mmoire. Avoua Sakura. Je nai connu votre existence, il y a quelques jours.

- Vraiment? Cest srement pour a quon a pas pu te retrouver. Dit pensivement Hatori. Nous avions pourtant un bon rseau de recherche.

- En fait

- Grand-pre, je sors. Coupa un jeune homme.

Sakura se tourna vers lui. Il tait grand, brun aux yeux bleus. Il tait muscl mais moins que Shaolan et il semblait espigle. Lorsquil vit Sakura, il sarrta sous la surprise puis

- SAKURA!

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et la souleva, la jeune fille resta interdite devant cette raction. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Son grand-pre le remarqua et calma le jeune homme.

- Toya, Sakura est amnsique. Indiqua-t-il.

- Quoi? Tu ne te souviens mme pas de moi? Demanda Toya.

- Je devrais? Interrogea Sakura.

- Je suis ton grand-frre, Toya. Dit le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ntais pas en Chine avec moi? Demanda Sakura mfiante.

- Toya avait eu une pouss de fivre la veille de votre dpart alors Nadeschico ma confi sa garde pendant votre voyage. Expliqua Hatori. Cest lui qui a t le plus chanceux dans lhistoire.

- Ha Je suis dsole, je ne me souviens vraiment de rien. Sexcusa Sakura en sinclinant.

- On va taider te souvenir! Dclara Toya. Je ne te revois pas pour rien! Jai espr trop longtemps ce moment!

Toya prit la main de Sakura et lentrana dans le salon sous lil amus de leur grand-pre. Hatori les rejoignit, Sakura attendait patiemment que Toya arrte de fouiller dans un meuble. Le vieil homme sassit en face delle et la regarda tendrement, soudain il remarqua quelque chose dtrange.

- Es-tu fiance Sakura? Interrogea-t-il.

- Quoi? Sexclama Toya en se retournant.

Sakura sourit en montrant sa bague.

- Si cest cause de cette bague que vous pensez a Commena-t-elle.

- Sakura, je suis ton grand-pre, tutoie-moi. Dit Hatori.

- Daccord, sourit Sakura. Cette bague est un cadeau de dun ami.

- Pourquoi un ami toffrirait une bague de fianailles? Demanda Toya.

- Cest une longue histoire, soupira Sakura. Et elle nest pas trs agrable.

Toya alla sasseoir ct delle, les mains remplis dalbum photo.

- Tu pourrais nous le dire? Tu sais, je pense quon sera assez comprhensif.

Sakura eut un sourire triste. Sils ne la chassaient pas aprs quelle est racont son histoire, ils ne le feraient jamais. Il valait mieux tre chass maintenant plutt quune fois quelle serait habitu vivre avec sa famille.

- Le soir de la mort de mes parents, un homme ma sauv alors que le meurtrier allait me tuer. Pour ma scurit, il ma amen dans un orphelinat tenu par des religieuses. Il allait madopter mais il a t tu avant de pouvoir le faire. Expliqua Sakura. Jai donc d rester chez les surs mais malgr ce que lon peut croire, les surs ne font rien gratuitement. Ds quelles peuvent, elles nous donnent du travail et lorsque nous avons assez dargent pour rembourser tout ce que nous leur avons couter, nous sommes libre de partir

Sakura prit une grande inspiration sous le regard curieux de Toya et soucieux de Hatori.

- Les surs mont donn des cours darts martiaux et je suis devenue une tueuse gage pour payer ma dette. Dit rapidement Sakura.

- Quoi! Sexclama Toya.

Sakura baissa la tte, ils allaient lui dire de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Elle en tait sre! Qui pourrait laccepter aprs tout ce quelle avait fait?

- Cest honteux de faire a une petite fille! Continua Toya.

Hatori hocha la tte et regarda Sakura avec un air compatissant.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas cest pourquoi les surs ont besoin dune tueuse gage. Dit-il.

- Dans lorphelinat ou je vivais, ctait les hommes daffaires qui faisaient des dons. Expliqua Sakura. Ils confiaient galement leur problme aux surs et elle menvoyait liquider les problmes des hommes daffaires qui leur donnaient de largent. Elles ne pouvaient se salir les mains alors elles envoyaient toujours un des orphelins soccuper des problmes.

- Tu ntais pas la seule tueuse? Demanda Toya outr.

- Heureusement que si, je naurais pas supporter quune autre personne soit oblig de faire a. Dit Sakura. Cest vraiment horrible.

- Je ne peux que limaginer, soupira Hatori. Il faudra que nous fassions quelque chose pour ces orphelins utiliss pour des tches ingrates.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu es amnsiques? Demanda Toya pour changer de conversation.

- Je me suis cogne lorsque je me suis faite agresse par le meurtrier de nos parents. Informa Sakura.

- Et comment tu as fais pour te souvenir de nous? Continua Toya.

- Rcemment ma mission tait de protger les enfants Li, dit Sakura.

- Les enfants Li, rpta Toya. Mais cest!

- Oui, ce sont les enfants de Yelan Li quon a retrouv assassin. Complta Hatori. Cette histoire a fait beaucoup de bruit, surtout lorsque la police a suspect que la maison de Tomoda qui a explos dtre celle de Shaolan Li.

- En fait, ctait la mienne. Avoua Sakura.

- Donc ctait toi la fille qui le protgeait! Sexclama Toya. Mais cest quoi le rapport avec le fait que ta mmoire soit revenue?

- Lorsque je dormais avec Shaolan, je faisais toujours le mme cauchemar, je revoyais nos parents morts et moi sur le point de ltre. Mais je me rveillais toujours avant de voir la fin, dit Sakura. Un jour, jai vu Shaolan dans mon rve, ctait lui qui me sauvait de lassassin. Lorsque je lui en ai parl, il ma montr une photo de famille et jai vu son dfunt pre qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes deau. Alors, on est retourn en Chine et jai pay les surs pour avoir des informations sur mon pass.

- Et cest comme a que tu nous as retrouv. Termina Toya.

- Oui Enfin que jai retrouv monsieur Amamya.

- Tu peux mappeler grand-pre, sourit Hatori.

Il avait remarqu que lorsque Sakura parlait de Shaolan elle touchait toujours la bague de fianailles quelle portait et que ses yeux silluminaient. Elle devait tre tomb amoureuse de Shaolan, il lui en parlerait plus tard lorsquelle se serait bien habitu lui. On frappa la porte.

- Ha a doit tre Yukito, je lui avais donn rendez-vous. Dit Toya. a ne te drange pas sil reste avec nous?

Il avait demand a en regardant Sakura.

- Il ny a pas de problme. Sourit-elle.

- Il va tre content de te revoir mais tu ne dois pas te souvenir de lui, dclara Toya.

Sakura acquiesa, le nom de Yukito ne lui disait absolument rien. Des bruits de pas rsonnrent bientt dans le couloir et on entendait distinctement une voix masculine.

- Quest-ce que cest ta surprise?

- Tu verras dans le salon, dit Toya.

Sakura entendit alors un bruit de course puis la porte du salon souvrit avec fracas. Un jeune homme aux cheveux presque blanc se tenait dans lembrasure de la porte, Toya secoua la tte sous lexaspration. Sakura le trouva trs beau mais elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui.

- Sakura? Cest toi? Demanda linconnu.

- Heu oui

- Yuki, elle est amnsique donc elle ne se souvient pas de toi. Informa Toya.

- Et elle se souvenait de toi? Interrogea Yukito.

- Non, soupira Toya. On allait feuilleter des albums photo pour laider se souvenir. Tu restes avec nous?

- Bien sr, a fait vraiment longtemps que je nai pas vu la petite Sakura. Sourit doucement Yukito.

Il sassit ct de Sakura tandis que Toya prenait place de lautre ct. Le frre de Sakura ouvrit le premier album photo et Sakura se vit avec Toya qui faisait le signe de victoire mais le regard de la petite fille tait pos sur un petit garon.

- Cest Yukito l? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui, confirma le concern.

- Jtais amoureuse de toi quand jtais petite? Interrogea Sakura.

- Oui, sourit Yukito. Ds que je venais chez vous, tu venais dans la chambre de Toya.

- Et tu ty endormais souvent, se rappela Toya.

Ils regardrent les albums photo pendant le reste de la journe. Sakura avait le droit des anecdotes et des commentaires de Toya, Yukito et de son grand-pre. la fin de la journe, Hatori regarda tendrement Sakura.

- Ou est-ce que tu dors? Demanda-t-il.

- Jai pris une chambre lhtel, dit Sakura.

- Je vais envoyer quelquun chercher tes affaires et tu dormiras ici. Tu es daccord? Interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, sourit Sakura.

- Au fait, quest-ce que tu fais comme tude? Demanda Yukito.

- Des tudes de commerces, rpondit Sakura.

- Hey! Grand-pre, tu pourrais donner lentreprise Sakura! Proposa Toya. Elle doit tre bien meilleure que moi.

- Quoi? Stonna Sakura. Mais non, en plus je viens seulement darriv et tout a.

- Crois-moi, tu ne peux tre que meilleure par rapport moi. Dit Toya. Jai suivis des tudes pour reprendre lentreprise mais je suis mauvais, lentreprise ne prosprera jamais avec moi.

- La seule chose qui passionne Toya est la cuisine, informa Yukito. Tu verras ce soir.

- Dans tout les cas, je ferais une srie de test Sakura. Dclara Hatori. Si elle est bonne alors je lui remettrais lentreprise familiale entre les mains.

Sakura ne dit rien, ils avaient tous lair tellement enthousiaste que quoi quelle dise, ils ne lcouteraient pas. Mais elle tait heureuse davoir une famille comme la sienne, ils lavaient tout de suite bien accueillit et ne lavait pas jug. Elle eut une pense pour Shaolan. Que faisait-il en ce moment?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: le retour

Shaolan prenait tranquillement son petit djeuner avec Hiro, Eriol et Tomoyo. a faisait un an quils vivaient ensemble. Eriol continuait aller la facult de mdecine et Tomoyo tait devenu connue dans le monde de la mode. Hiro prenait des cours avec Kaho sous la surveillance de Tomoyo qui cousait pendant ce temps. Shaolan voyait rarement sa famille, en fait, le seul moment ou il pouvait voir son petit frre et son cousin tait au petit djeun. Il tait devenu le meilleur homme daffaire de Chine et leurs entreprises stendaient dsormais au Japon. Depuis un an, il navait eu aucune nouvelle de Sakura. La jeune fille avait rendu la monnaie quelle lui devait et Shaolan avait t abasourdit devant le montant! Cependant, il ne savait pas si elle avait dsormais une famille ou non. Mme Tomoyo restait sans nouvelle, ce qui lavait grandement tonn. Il avait pens que Sakura donnerait au moins des nouvelles sa meilleure amie. On frappa la porte de la maison et leur nouveau major dhomme alla ouvrir. Rika et Terada entrrent alors dans le salon, Hiro se leva rapidement pour les saluer, Eriol et Tomoyo firent de mme. Shaolan quant lui les regarda avec surprise.

- Quest-ce que vous faites ici? Stonna-t-il.

- On tait sr que tu serais en retard pour ton rendez-vous, sourit Terada.

Shaolan avait rachet lentreprise de Terada et Rika, il lavait fait prospr tout en les laissant diriger un maximum. Terada en avait pleur, il avait t tellement heureux de savoir que son entreprise tait sauv. Shaolan les avait confi le rle de se renseigner sur leur concurants et tout ce qui pouvait leur tre utile.

- Jai rendez-vous avec qui? Demanda Shaolan.

- La reprsentante de la Nadeschico, rpondit Rika. Cest pour a que tu devrais aller te changer, recevoir les gens en pyjama ce nest pas le mieux.

En effet, Shaolan tait dans un pyjama de coton noir avec un Hiro qui tait venu sasseoir sur ses genoux. Il ntait dfinitivement pas prt recevoir la femme daffaire de la Nadeschico, elle tait rput redoutable en affaire.

- Cest une vieille bique non? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Apparemment, elle a ton ge. Informa Rika.

- Et elle est fiance, complta Terada.

- Vous savez qui? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Non, cette femme est relativement discrte sur sa vie prive. Dit Terada. On ne sait pas ou elle vit ni avec qui. Il ny a que ses acquisitions qui font vraiment parler delle.

- Avec un peu de chance, Shaolan pourra conclure un arrangement convenable avec elle. Dit Eriol.

- Si cest le cas, nos revenus augmenteront de trente pour cent. Dclara Shaolan.

Soudain, on sonna. Rika se tourna vers Shaolan et prit Hiro dans ses bras.

- Dpche-toi daller thabiller! Cest elle! Sexclama-t-elle.

Shaolan couru ltage pour enfiler un costume de travail. En bas, le major dhomme fit entrer la jeune femme dans le salon sous les regards interloqu de Tomoyo, Hiro et Eriol.

- SAKURA! Scria Hiro.

Le petit garon sauta dans les bras de Sakura qui le fit tournoyer. Elle le reposa terre et saccroupit pour tre sa hauteur, elle lui sourit et lui dposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu as grandi, sourit-elle. Je suis contente de tous vous revoir.

- Nous aussi! Sexclama Tomoyo en sautant sur sa meilleure amie. Tu ne nous as donn aucune nouvelle!

- Je suis dsole mais cette anne a t trs charge, sexcusa Sakura.

Sakura entendit alors des bruits de pas prcipit dans les escaliers et lorsquelle se retourna, elle vit Shaolan en costume. Il semblait plus vieux habill ainsi mais a lui allait bien. Il avait lair plus en forme que lorsquelle lavait quitt et ses magnifiques yeux refltaient son tonnement. Shaolan osait peine croire ce quil voyait sous les yeux: Sakura tait l! Accroupit devant Hiro et Tomoyo accroch son cou. Aprs un an sans nouvelle, elle rapparaissait comme si elle ntait jamais partit. Elle tait devenue encore plus belle et son tailleur noir la vieillissait lgrement. Sakura se releva et sourit timidement Shaolan.

- Bonjour a va? Demanda-t-elle.

- Heu, oui Et toi? Pourquoi tu es venue ici? Pourquoi tu nas pas donner de nouvelles depuis un an? Tu as pu voir ta famille? Elle est bien? Questionna rapidement la jeune chinois en se remettant de ses motions.

- Du calme Shaolan, laisse la rpondre une question avant den reposer une! Sourit Eriol.

- Alors, jai pu voir ma famille qui est trs gentille. Jai un grand-pre et un grand frre qui soccupe trs bien de moi. Si je nai pas donn de nouvelles, cest parce que jtais trs occup entre ma nouvelle famille et mes tudes, expliqua Sakura.

- Ha Cest dommage que tu viennes cette heure, je dois rencontrer la reprsentante de la Nadeschico. Dit Shaolan en regardant sa montre.

- Je sais, sourit Sakura.

- Comment a tu le sais? Stonna Tomoyo.

- Parce que cest moi, dit tout simplement Sakura.

- QUOI! Sakura cest toi la femme daffaire qui fait peur tout le monde! Sexclama Hiro.

- Eh oui, sourit Sakura.

- Vous le saviez! Sexclama Shaolan en regardant Rika et Terada.

- Oui, avoua Terada.

- Mais on a pens que ce serait mieux si vous aviez la surprise, sourit Rika.

- Bande de tratre, maugra Shaolan. Sinon, Sakura tu as des affaires?

- lhtel, dit Sakura. Yukito massiste parce que mon frre na pas pu venir.

- Yukito? Rpta Shaolan en sentant poindre la jalousie.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda Tomoyo curieuse.

- Cest un ami trs proche, rpondit Sakura avec un sourire. la base, il devait seconder mon frre dans lentreprise mais comme il prfre cuisiner, cest moi quil assiste.

- Ton frre est cuisinier? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Oui, tu gouterais ces plats! Cest tomber raide mort tellement que cest bon! Sexclama Sakura. Jai eu du mal ne pas devenir norme!

- Mais cest pas un peu trange que ton grand-pre te confie directement son entreprise? Demanda Shaolan.

- Cest mon frre qui la propos le jour de mon arrive, expliqua Sakura. Ils mont tout de suite reconnu et aprs toute une srie de tests, mon grand-pre a dit que jtais meilleure que mon frre pour les affaires alors il a dcid de me lguer son entreprise ds quil serait mort. En attendant, je suis son bras droit et je moccupe des contrats. Lorsque mon grand-pre ma demand den passer un avec toi, je nai pas hsit. Javais envie de vous revoir.

- Nous aussi! Sexclama Hiro.

- Sakura, tu pourrais rester dormir ici non? Proposa Tomoyo. On pourra se voir comme a.

- Cest gentil mais je ne veux pas laisser Yukito seul, sourit Sakura.

- Eh bien il na qua venir aussi. Dclara Shaolan.

Il navait pas la moindre envie de voir ce Yukito qui semblait beaucoup trop proche son gout de Sakura. Mais il voulait la voir et si pour cela, il devait inviter cet homme il le ferait. Sakura sourit doucement.

- Merci Je vais lappeler.

Elle sortit de la pice en laissant les autres seuls. Rika et Terada salurent tout le monde puis ils partirent, ils avaient des affaires rgler. Eriol passa un bras autours des paules de son cousin.

- Maintenant quelle est revenue, tu vas pouvoir te dclarer! Dit-il avec un air enjou.

- Tu penses quelle est avec ce Yukito? Demanda sombrement Shaolan.

- On serra fix lorsquon les verra ensemble, dclara paisiblement Eriol.

Shaolan hocha la tte et Sakura rapparu avec un sourire.

- Il arrive.

- Dis-moi Sakura, qui est Yukito pour toi? Interrogea Eriol. Tu nas pas t trs clair tout lheure.

- Cest un ami trs cher, je lai dj dis. Fit Sakura. Cest aussi le petit ami de mon frre.

Sakura soupira.

- Je ne serais jamais tante!

Shaolan et Eriol changrent un regard puis Shaolan eu un sourire rayonnant. Il sapprocha lgrement de Sakura.

- Mais tu pourras tre mre, cest bien non? Fit-il remarquer.

- Oui Mais bon cest un peu compliqu. Dit tristement Sakura.

Shaolan pensa alors quelle tait fiance, peut tre quelle avait des problmes avec son futur mari pour avoir un enfant Il esprait quelle ntait pas fiance, si elle ltait il aurait beaucoup de mal la sduire. Si elle tait fiance, il devrait la faire rompre, il laimait trop pour quelle appartienne un autre. Soudain, on frappa la porte et peu de temps aprs, Shaolan vit un homme dune trentaine danne avec les cheveux gris et les yeux entre le vert et le jaune. Il avait un charme indniable.

- Yukito! Je te prsente Tomoyo, Hiro, Eriol et Shaolan! Sourit Sakura en montrant chacun.

- Le fameux Shaolan, sourit Yukito.

Shaolan frona les sourcils, sil tait fameux cest que Sakura avait parl de lui Elle ne lavait donc pas oublier depuis un an! Rien que a le faisait bondir de joie, il se sentait rellement heureux que Sakura parle de lui. Yukito serra la main de tous et sattarda un peu plus sur le jeune chinois qui il sourit chaleureusement.

- Yukito Il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler de a Toya, commena Sakura. Tu sais comment il est.

- Cest sr! Sourit Yukito. Il serait capable de dbarquer ici et de ne plus te lcher de tout le sjour!

Le sourire de Shaolan se fadit, Toya devait tre le fianc de Sakura. Il devrait donc profiter de son sjour pour la sduire. Elle avait lair de tenir ce Toya mais il ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre sans Sakura, il en avait dj fait lexprience pendant un an et il ne voulait pas revivre a. Yukito observa Shaolan, il semblait beaucoup moins heureux depuis quils avaient parl de Toya Peut tre avait-il cru que Toya tait le pseudo fianc de Sakura.

- Je vais appeler Toya, dit-il. Tu veux parler ton grand-frre?

- Non cest bon, je te le laisse. Sourit Sakura.

- Toya est ton frre? Stonna Shaolan.

- Je ne vous lavais pas dis? Fit Sakura surprise. Cest aussi le petit ami de Yukito.

Shaolan soupira de soulagement et remarqua alors le visage amus de Yukito. Il rougit lgrement, il avait t rapidement perc jour. Le reste de laprs-midi se droula tranquillement, Shaolan avait annul ses rendez-vous pour rester avec Sakura et les autres. La jeune fille racontait ce quil stait pass cette anne, la rencontre avec sa famille, ses tudes, ses souvenirs qui revenaient petit petit. Shaolan buvait avidement ses paroles, il voulait tout connaitre sur Sakura. Il riait beaucoup des anecdotes que racontait Yukito devant une Sakura rouge de honte. la fin du dinner, Eriol se leva.

- Yukito, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

- Et moi, je vais conduire Sakura la sienne, sourit Shaolan.

Le jeune chinois sempara de la valise de Sakura qui tranait toujours dans le hall dentre et monta ltage suivi par la jeune fille. Le trajet se fit silencieusement, Shaolan ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sakura et la laissa entrer. Il pntra son tour dans la chambre et posa la valise tandis que Sakura observait le coucher du soleil par la fentre. Elle semblait pensive, et pour cause, la jeune fille pensait Shaolan. Elle navait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments et elle esprait pouvoir le faire pendant ce sjour.

- Jai appris que tu tais fiance, cest lui que tu penses? Demanda doucement Shaolan en se trompant.

- Ha Tu as entendu cette rumeur aussi, sourit-elle.

- Cest une rumeur? Fit Shaolan surpris.

- Oui Et jai grandement contribu la rependre, avoua Sakura.

Sakura montra sa main gauche Shaolan qui remarqua alors la bague quil lui avait offerte lors de leur fuite. Il sapprocha et saisit la main de Sakura pour examiner de plus prs la bague. Il voulait sassurer quil ne se trompait pas.

- Beaucoup dhommes daffaires taient intress par moi, expliqua Sakura. Comme je nai jamais retir ta bague, jai dcid de lutiliser. Jai dis que jtais fiance pour viter quon me court aprs.

- Tu as gard cette bague tout ce temps? Stonna Shaolan. Pourquoi?

- Parce que Je Je te lavais demand aprs tout!

Sakura dtourna le regard, une fois de plus elle navait pas saisit loccasion pour se dclarer Seulement, Shaolan avait remarqu sa raction et il comprit alors que ses sentiments taient rciproques. Il embrassa fougueusement Sakura qui rpondit au baiser, elle se sentait revivre. Elle passa ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan et sauta pour entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Le jeune homme la conduisit jusquau lit ou il la dposa dlicatement et se mit sur elle.

Eriol, Tomoyo et Yukito taient dans la cuisine en train de parler de tout et de rien lorsque Hiro dbarqua dans la cuisine comme une furie.

- Sakura et Shaolan ont dormit ensemble! Sakura et Shaolan ont dormit ensemble! Et ils sont tout nus! Sexclama-t-il.

Les adultes se regardrent un instant puis ils se levrent en courant pour aller dans la chambre de Sakura. Ils ouvrirent la porte un peu trop bruyamment puisque Shaolan se rveilla. Sakura dormait contre lui et le drap recouvrait juste son membre et le postrieur de Sakura. Tomoyo joint ses mains et soupira de bonheur.

- Et dire que je nai mme pas ma camra

- Bravo pour ta dclaration, sourit Eriol.

- On va vous laisser Dit Yukito en refermant la porte.

Shaolan soupira et posa son regard sur Sakura qui dormait toujours. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et la jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle regarda Shaolan et rougit violement en se rendant compte que sa poitrine dnud tait contre le jeune homme. Elle senroula rapidement dans le drap sous le rire de Shaolan.

- Tu ne penses pas quaprs ce quon a fait cette nuit, tu peux te montrer nue devant moi.

- Cest pas pareille, il faisait sombre hier. Grommela Sakura.

Shaolan serra un peu plus fort Sakura contre lui et soupira de bonheur.

- a mavait manqu avoua-t-il.

- Quoi? De coucher avec quelquun? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu nas pas eu de rapport sexuel pendant une anne entire, fit Sakura suspicieuse.

- Je ne parlais pas de a, dit Shaolan. Cest de tavoir mes cts qui ma manqu. De ne plus te sentir dans mes bras lorsque je me rveille, ne plus pass mes journes avec toi Cest a qui me manque.

Sakura sourit doucement et se blottit davantage contre le jeune homme.

- Et puis, en ce qui concerne le sexe, je me suis vraiment abstenue pendant une anne entire! Dclara Shaolan. Il ny avait quune seule femme qui hantait mes penses et avec qui je voulais munir.

Il posa un regard brlant sur Sakura qui se mit rougir. Gne, elle dtourna le regard et dessina imaginairement quelque chose sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Sakura, regarde-moi.

Il mit son index sous son menton pour linciter relever la tte. Il voyait que Sakura tait encore timide et gne, en plus il ne stait pas dclarer cette nuit Mais il comptait bien y remdier.

- Je taime, murmura Shaolan.

- Quoi?

Sakura se redressa vivement sous la surprise et eu juste le temps de maintenir le drap sur sa poitrine. Shaolan lui sourit et lembrassa tendrement.

- Je taime, rpta-t-il. En doutais-tu encore aprs cette nuit?

- Heu je Je nosais pas lesprer, avoua Sakura. Je taime aussi Shaolan.

Elle lembrassa son tour. Shaolan lui caressa doucement la joue en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui restait encore une chose a faire.

- Jai pass un an ne penser qu toi Sakura, voudrais-tu mpouser? Je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Dit srieusement Shaolan.

Sakura carquilla les yeux puis elle sourit et embrassa fougueusement Shaolan.

- Oui!

Shaolan sourit de bonheur

Plusieurs annes taient passes depuis ce fameux jour. Tout leur entourage avait bien prit leur fianailles mme si Toya aurait voulu rencontrer Shaolan avant leur engagement. Le grand frre de Sakura avait tout de suite accept Shaolan mme sil lavait menac Shaolan se souvenait encore de ses paroles.

Si tu fais du mal Sakura, je texplose la tte et je ferais en sorte que tu meures le plus douloureusement possible.

Shaolan en riait encore lorsquil y pensait. Cependant, il narrivait pas rire pour le moment. Il attendait avec impatience devant une porte en faisant les cents pas. Il avait des cernes monstrueuses et semblait compltement perdu. Tomoyo et Eriol soupirrent sous le sourire amus de Hatori.

- Shaolan, arrte de tourner comme a, jai le tournis! Rla Eriol.

- Jy peux rien, je suis stress! Dit Shaolan paniqu. Imagine quil y ait un problme?

- Le mdecin a dit de ne pas sinquiter. Dclara paisiblement Tomoyo.

Hiro arriva avec Kaho en courant, il avait bien grandit et faisait plus vieux que dix ans.

- Sakura va bien? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je sais pas, rpondit Shaolan.

- Mais arrtez! On dirait que cest vous qui aller accoucher! Sexclama Eriol.

Soudain la porte souvrit, empchant Shaolan de rpliquer. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le mdecin tach de sang.

- Vous avez un beau petit garon. Annona-t-il.

- Et Sakura? Elle va bien? Demanda Shaolan. Je peux la voir.

- Tout sest trs bien pass, vous pouvez aller voir votre femme mais vous feriez mieux dattendre demain. Conseilla le mdecin. Elle est trs fatigue et vous aussi.

Le mdecin partit et Toya lui donna une claque dans le dos.

- Flicitation! Alors, comment vous allez appeler mon neveu? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu

Shaolan tait incapable de rflchir. Toute la pression quil avait eu venait de scrouler. Il voulait simplement voir Sakura. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre, il vit Sakura regarder tendrement un bb leur bb.

- a va? Sinquita Shaolan.

- Je suis extrmement fatigue mais a va, avoua Sakura. Notre petit Hatsu va bien aussi.

Shaolan sourit et embrassa Sakura puis son enfant.

- On va attendre avant den faire un autre, hein? Dit-il.

- Cest pas toi qui voulait au moins cinq enfants? Railla Sakura.

- Je sais mais aprs cette nuit, il faut que je me remette de mes motions! Tu mas fais peur.

- Je me doute, sourit Sakura.

Elle avait rveill Shaolan en pleine nuit et la premire chose quil avait vu tait la nuisette de Sakura tach de sang Il avait faillit svanouir sous le coup. Il naurait jamais cru quil paniquerait autant lorsque Sakura devrait accoucher. Il avait saut de joie quand elle lui avait annonc quelle tait enceinte.

- Maintenant, a va tre le tour de Tomoyo, sourit Sakura.

- Quoi? Stonnrent Shaolan et Eriol.

- Tu ne leur avais pas dit? Demanda Sakura.

- Je nai pas eu le courage, avoua Tomoyo. On tait tous inquiets!

Tous le monde entendit un gros boum. Il sagissait dEriol qui stait vanouit sous le choc de la nouvelle. Sakura clata de rire et les autres la suivirent rapidement.

**Voil cest la fin de Serial Killer! Jespre que cette fiction vous aura plut! Je dois avouer que jai eu du mal crire le dbut de la fuite et aprs Jai tout cris dun seul coup! Je suis actuellement en train dcrire une autre fiction (Unleash) qui sera peut tre dj publier lorsque ce chapitre paratra ( jai fini ce chapitre le vendredi dix-neuf septembre). Jenvisage galement dcrire une autre fiction sans magie et certainement un peu plus comique que celle-ci. Je nen dis pas plus pour le moment! Merci de mavoir lu et merci pour tous vos commentaires qui mont encourag. **


End file.
